


I Can't Let U Go

by JonerysTargaryens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonerysTargaryens/pseuds/JonerysTargaryens
Summary: Two actors. Two friends. Messy past ... complicated present... and who knows what future holds for them.A fanfiction with Kit and Emilia. Their chemistry lives forever.





	1. London

Emilia spent her last few weeks in Los Angeles. The sunny and warm City of Angels. It was the best for her... and her life changed there. She has just came back to London, but she already hated the weather. She was walking in the street in the center of the city. "Damn. I am gonna late" she noted herself when checked her watch. She sped up her footsteps.

"Clarke?" She heard a voice from her back. A very familiar one. Em turned and he was there. Her friend. One of the best. "Kit!" She smiled and hugged him. "I had no idea you are here. When did you came back?" He was happy to see her again. He missed her. They did not speak since the Emmys. That was couple weeks ago. He stared her for a while. Her beautiful and amazing smile always makes him... happy.

"Just yesterday." Em answered but she was embarrassed. It was clear for Kit... and he knew the reason. He just had to leave her before they could talk about it in LA. At the night of the Emmys... that night was unforgettable. Or at least Kit knew... he won't be able to forget it. Ever. "Em. We... what happend there..." he started.

"It doesn't matter. We were drunk and... but forget it. Not a big deal. You are still my friend. We're always be friends Harington." There were no emotions on her face. Kit felt himself totally destroyed. Forget it? How? Why? No. He doesn't want to forget it. And friends? Forever friends? What? His mind was racing. "I thought we.. have to talk about that... what happend. I..." He tried to find the right words. "We fucked Kit. That is all. There is nothing to talk about." She answered so easily. Without any emotion.

"Look. Sooner we forget... sooner we can get back to our normal life. I made ... we made a mistake. A huge one. No one can know this. Okay? I hope you... did not tell... " Em continued but she couldn't say her name loudly. She felt herself so guilty.

"To Rose?" Kit finished her sentence. "No. I did not."

"If I may ask you ... please keep it in that way. I don't need any drama and I don't wanna ruin your life either. She... would never forgive you. Us. And... I totally understand. I wouldn't do it either. " She lowered her head. Kit saw how it hurts her. He had no other choice than agree.

Kit nodded. "It will be our secret, little girl." He smiled to her. "I promise."

"Thank you." Em finally looked to his eyes. Her eyes were sad. "Ahm... I... have to go now. I am already on late. See ya... soon." She started to leave.

"Tonight?" He asked before she could leave him. Em took a deep breath. "I don't think it is a good idea." She answered quietly.

"Why? We are friends Clarke. Why we can't hang out together? Just like before?" He asked.

"Because things are... changed."

Kit went closer to her. "You asked me a minute before to forget that night... I don't want this thing ... to change anything between us. I just wanna watch a movie and eat some popcorn with my friend. Like many times before."

She smiled. Kit was right. They hung out together... always. And she really loved those nights. Kit is a so different person than the people and fans know him. He is not that brooding and boring man. Only a few knew the real Kit Harington and Emilia was one of them. 'I call you later for the details." She answered finally.

He gave a kiss to her cheek. "I look forward to it. Later." He walked away with a smile on his face. He knew one thing... he didn't wanna loose her. She means more to him than just let her go. Somehow... she is the other part of him. Even if she is just a friend. But that night... she was not just a friend... it was not just the alcohol neither the lust. No. That was more than that. Or at least from his side.

EMMYS NIGHT - 5 WEEKS EARLIER

"Fucking good idea. Go. Now!" Her eyes were shining while agreed to leave the HBO after party with Kit. "Where is Nath?"

"She and Jacob left an hour ago. Liam too. It seems only we are the ones who know how to party." He laughed and put his arm to her shoulder. "Just after you, My Queen."

They went outside the hotel, the car was there. A limousine. The driver opened the door for them. "Good evening. Where would you wanna go?" The man asked respectful. "To the Netflix After" Em raised the bottle of champagne with her hand and got in to the car. Kit followed her. She laughed so loud and drank from the bottle then gave it to Kit. He did the same. "I am afraid it is empty now." He realized.

"Doesn't matter. I am already a bit drunk." She answered and placed her head to his shoulder while explaining with her hands how "bit" drunk she is. "Just a bit?" He teased her. "I am completly wise. Do not worry." Emilia answered while looked into his eyes "I won't rape you." She placed her hand to his chest.

Kit lost in her eyes. Her beautiful face ... her lips. Just an inch apart from his. "Wish you would" he said but he regret it in that second. He did not want to cause any trouble. He was just honest... Emilia did not answered just stared him. Her eyes moved to his lips and after a minute she leaned more close to him.

"Kiss me, Harington." She whispered, barely audiable... and he did it. Without any hesitation. There were nothing to think about. He wanted to do this ... because that was a long time ago when he had a chance to kiss those full and desirable lips. Years ago.

He grabbed her head and pulled her more close. Their kiss was deep, passionate and lustful... Meanwhile their tongues played with each other, Emilia placed herself to his lap. Not a second passed away, she felt how his sex hardened in his pants. "Bad boy. What is in your mind?" She moaned to his mouth and continued the kiss. They felt the car stopped... "You better sit back there." He still held her face between his hands. She just nodded and tried to keep calm.

\-----

His phone brought him back to the reality. It rang. He looked to the screen but it was not the one who he expected. Rose. Not Emilia. It was Rose. His fiance... but It was not the name which he wanted to see there. He took a deep breath and picked it up "Hi darling."

Emilia finished at her meeting. She decided to took a walk. She needed air. The meeting with Kit was totally destroyed her. She thought she is totally over it. She tried to convince herself about that night means nothing for her. They were just drunk. And ... it happend. But she shouldn't do it. Rose already was jealous of her. They always told her there is nothing between them... and now. She slept with him. A small smile appeared on her face when she thought back. She did not just slept with him. She couldn't even count the number of orgasms what Kit gave to her that night ... in many... different ways and places.

EMMYS NIGHT - 5 WEEKS EARLIER

"What the hell was that in the car?" He asked her quietly while they were waiting at the bar to get their drinks. "Just a moment of weekness" she answered but avoided to look at him. The bartender put the glasses in front of them and Em drank it immediately. "Dance with me" she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards to the dance floor. An hour passed. Em went to the toilet but when she came out, her heart almost stopped.

Someone pulled her to a narrow place. "What are you doing?" She asked him while his hands caressed her body through her dress, crawled every little inch of her. He raised his head and his deep brown eyes were filled with hunger. He rubbed his eyes on her. "Kit" she tried to talk but he did not let her. He kissed her again. Em couldn't resist. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him deeper. She felt how he was searching the bottom of her skirt with his hands "Kit!" She moaned but his hand already slided towards to her sex in her tights. "Shhh. You have to be quiet" he told her and pushed his finger into her in that minute. Em clinged in his neck. He added one more finger and continues. "You are fucking wet Em. You drives me crazy." She couldn't answer. His fingers move in and out so fast so hard. She felt how the strenght gone out from her legs. "Come on Em. I know you wanna cum." He whispered while kissing her neck and now three of his fingers were in her. "Kit" she moaned. She tried to be quiet as much as she can. A minute later she climaxed. Kit gave her a gentle little kiss. "I swear you are not normal." She couldn't believe what happend. "You better go back before I do something what... I shouldn't."

They went back to the crowd. They continued the party but they couldn't took off their eyes from the other. Em felt her body wants more. She wanted Kit. All of him. Now. "There is another party what we should check. If you wanna go." Her eyes locked with his. "Sure." Em guided him to the car. Right after the door closed she pushed her tongue to his mouth. He leaned with her in the car seat and his hand immediately found her clit again. She grabbed his hand. "I need more than your fingers" she begged but before she could say anything more he dissapeared with a smirk on his face below her dress. He kissed her clit. Gave some small kisses to it for start. Than he pushed his tongue into his sex and licking it. "Fuck Kit!" Em screamed then she relaized she have to be quiet. But he was so fucking good in this. He was sucking and kissing her sex and when her legs started to shake he thrust his fingers into her. "Oh my God!" She grabbed his shoulder and she climaxed again. All her body felt how the pleasure went through her vains. And she wanted more...

The car stopped.

\------------

"Emilia are you listening to me?" Her mom asked while she was stirring her coffee. "You are totally not here."

"What?" She asked.

"Okay. What happend? Do I have to worry?"

Em shaked her head an forced a smile. "No. Maybe just the jetlag. Everything is so perfect." She couldn't tell to her moms face he slept with a man who has a fiancé. No. They can talk about everything. Anytime... but she knew her mom would be so dissapointed in her. And it never happen again. Never.

"You better go home and have a good sleep." Her mom said and kissed her forehead. She just nodded. Yeah. She should. She definitely should.


	2. Changes

Kit opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. It was almost 9 pm and she did not called him. He waited for her call all day. Every time when his phone rang... he got excited but it was never Emilia. He missed her. Her smile. Her personality. Her giggle. Her bad jokes. He couldn't even remember when was the last time when they were not talk for... more than a month. When they started to film together in 2016, they also started to spend many time together. Everyone was joking with them "they are glued" to each other. It was the best time of his life. Emmys changed something... or changed everything. Maybe it was a mistake... but he couldn't regret it. That was the most amazing night of his life. 

EMMYS NIGHT - 5 WEEKS EARLIER

They arrived to the next party. Emilia adjusted her hair and her dress. Kit get off from the car and offered his hand to help her out from the limo. Their eyes were locked. They had no idea what is going on between them, but they both felt, they want more. While they were walking towards to the entrance Kit leaned to her ears. "I swear I am gonna die If I can't fuck you right now" he murmured. His hand stroked her back from her shoulder to her hips. He felt how her whole body reacted to his touch. She shuddered and bitten her lower lip while turned to him. If it could be possible, he would grabbed her right there and kiss her. Right in that damn place. In front of everyone, but he also knew she would kill him for it. She did not answered, but her eyes told everything what she wanted. "Wait me there" he pointed to the stairs which led to the floor. Kit went to the reception and after a few minutes he slipped a room card to her hand. "611" he said in serious tone. She just nodded and pushed the lift button, while Kit used the stairs to get there. 

When he arrived to the sixth floor Emilia was already there. The room door was opened and she stood there. Waiting for him. He locked the door behind him, and walked towards her. He did not took his eyes of her even for a minute. He wanted her in every way what is possible. Kit caught her by her waist and pulled her close. He did not hesitated anymore, he kissed her like he never kissed anyone before. Their tongues had passionate dancing with each other. He felt how she tries to unbutton his pants. He helped her with the greatest pleasure. She grabbed his dick what was already so hard, so ready for her. She moved her hand in it. Up and down, and looked into his eyes. Kit closed his eyes for a second, and let himself to enjoy her touch. "Fuck Em." he sighed, while she continued. She knelt down and smiled. She gave a small kiss to the top of his cock, than another. She licked it, just a bit, than raised her eyes to Kit and licked the bottom of her lip. "Suck it Em." he begged for her. Emilia was still looking at him while took his manhood to her mouth. Slowly whelmed it totally... then let it out, and do it again. She moved her head faster and faster. When Kit placed one of his hand to the back of her head she closed her eyes and sucked his dick more wild. "I can't hold it Em. Suck it. Deeper" he groaned and took over the control of her speed. He grappled her hair and pushed his sex more deep in her mouth. She moaned and snatched his perfect ass. "Holy shit. Em! I am cumming." he wanted to pull out his cock from her mouth but she did not let him. She felt how his seeds spread in her mouth. Kit was totally surprised. She gave some small kisses to his dick and she stood up. "That was incredible. You are incredible. I..." he was in shock and amazed. She smiled at him and turned her back on him. "It is getting uncomfortable for me" she whispered "And I can't take it off alone" 

\---------------------------

The door bell rang sharply. Kit shook his head, and without even thinking of it, he just went there and opened it. "Surprise" Em stood there, there was a popcorn bag in her hand and she just grinned. "Em? I... thought ... you did not call me" he was still under the influence of his memories. "Am I interrupt something?" her grin gone. "No... No just come in. I just thought you changed your mind. That is all." he explained, while letting her in to his flat. "I was not sure either. This is why I did not called you. To be honest, I was in the corner, when I decided to come." she answered and walked to the kitchen. 

"I am glad you are here. Do you want a Guinness or something?" 

"I... don't think it is a good idea. I mean drink alcohol, when we are alone. I could say a bad example. So ... just water. Okay?" she played with the popcorn bag and avoided Kits look. 

"Emilia. It is a Guinness. Not a bottle of champagne, with many glasses of whiskey. Or there were two bottles?" he tried to joke "It is just a Guinness" he handed it to her, and she smiled finally. 

They went to the living room and sat to the couch. Em drank into her Guinness. "So... how was LA? You were there for a long time." Kit started. "Good. Good. I... the weather was so much better there, and I had a lot things to do. You know... we prepared the filming of Last Christmas. We start it soon here in London." she looked embarrassed. "And your rehearsals? You started it already, right?"

"Yeah, it is funny. Johnny is a really cool guy. It is a good experience to work with him. Different than the series. I realized I prefer to work in a theater play than some tv production." he watched her reactions. "Yeah, theater is good. I miss it too." she nodded with a small smile and drank in her Guinness again. Kit had enough. He put the beer to the desk and took the one from Emilia's hand. She did not understand what he wants. "Can we move on? I hate to see how uncomfortable you feel yourself. Emilia nothing changed. I am still your best friend, and you... don't have to be embarrassed. We ... did it before. I mean, it was not the first time when we had sex and we could move on so easily earlier. Nothing is different now." Kit looked into her eyes while he was talking and took her hand. He was right. Emilia knew that. They had sex earlier, when they started to work together at around 2010. Even had some hook ups later until Rose came to the picture. That thing, changed everything. "She is my friend" she answered so quietly. "I hate to say it, but she was your friend. Years ago. Would you please tell me when was the last time you two spoke with each other? I know it is her fault, because she ... was always jealous of you, but Em you cannot change anything, if you blame yourself."

She frowned and almost jumped up from the couch. "How the hell you did not feel any guilty about it? She is your fiance. You are going to marry her, and you cheated her with me. And you wanna explain me it is totally normal? No Harington! It is not." she yelled with him. Kit also stood up and tried to calm her down. He put his hands to her shoulder, she wanted to move away, but he did not let her. "Listen to me Clarke. I feel myself guilty. I am a son of a bitch. I know but it won't help if I am blaming myself forever. We can't change it Emilia. It was... a moment of weakness. We ... remembered to the past. It happened. It should not have happened of course, but it was done. I don't wanna loose you because of it. I... " Em phone rang broke his speech. She immediately reached for it, but Kit already saw the caller name. "Yes?" she picked up and walked back to the kitchen with the phone. 

Kit was frozen. Minutes passed... but seemed hours for Kit. He did not moved until she came back from the kitchen. Her footsteps were slow... Kit waited. In silence. He did not want to ask the question. He was not ready for it. And in that moment he realized how much he was not ready for it. Em hesitated then put her phone back to the desk. She was staring him. He was staring her. Without any words. "I wanted to tell you but we ... we did not talked about... this topic yet." she broke the silence between them. "I asked you how was LA. As I see it belongs to that topic." he answered. After a few more seconds he took a deep breath "Since when?" 

"We met after the Emmys." she answered.

"And?" 

"We spent the week together. He guided us in the countryside and it is just... happened. He lives in LA, but now works in Florida. He'll comes to London at the end of the month. I will introduce him, I think you are gonna like him" she felt how awkward the situation is for both of them, but after all, they are just friends, so Kit just have to accept this. "His name is Charlie, but you might saw it... when he called me." He saw it of course. With a heart after his name... 

"I need a drink" he left her there, and went to the kitchen. He poured a glass of whiskey ... he was staring into the space. Em leaned to the doorway and watched him. Maybe she should have told him in the afternoon. When they ran to each other. Maybe that would be easier. "Kit?" she tried to get his attention, but he didn't react. "Kit. I wanna move on. I really wanna move on. This is why I stayed in LA for that long. Trying to forget. You. What we did. What happened between us. I ... found someone. I gave him a chance. I do not think you have any rights to be jealous or whatever it is what you are doing right now. You told me I am your friend, and nothing changed, but now you act like a jealous boyfriend." 

Kit came to mind from her words. If he can't control his feelings, he will definitely lose her. Forever. He certainly did not want it. No. He knew one thing for sure. He did not want Emilia to disappear from his life. "I am not jealous" he pulled a face "It is just... surprised me. That is all. I did not think you get someone in such a short period of time. " he just makes it worse. Em almost answered but he saved the situation. " I mean... I am glad you found love in that short period of time. It is just surprised me." he walked closer to her "Now, just lets pick a movie on Netflix" he put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her to the room. He placed himself to one side of the bed and pushed the Netflix button on his controller. "Classics or some new comedy?" he asked while his eyes clenched on the TV screen. She just stood there and not sure what to think about his behavior. "Then let be... classics." he said then turned to her "You are gonna stand there all night long?"

Emilia shaked her head, and leaned to the bed next to him. He gave her the biggest pillow, like he always did. "Casablanca or Gone with the Wind? The choice is yours" he handed the remote control to her. "Wow, you were really talking about classics. Let's see... Breakfast at Tiffany's! I've seen it so long ago!" she giggled. "Are you kidding me, right?" he rolled his eyes. 

Em turned to him and asked in very serious tone "I thought you love this movie. Did you lied to me Harington when you watched me on Broadway in this? Shame!" She couldn't stay serious for too long. Especially when Kit raised his eyebrow. They started to laugh. It was his Emilia. The one who he loves so much. Her laugh finally filled the room again. He knew he loves her. He always loved her, but the time was never right for them to be together. Now it is even worse than ever. He has a fiance, and Emilia.... Emilia Clarke has a boyfriend. That sentence sounds totally implausible for Kit, no matter how many times he repeated it in his head that night, while she fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Recognition

When he opened his eyes in the morning she was still there. Sleeping in his arms. Her breathing was so calm, peaceful. He did not lose her. His Emilia was still there. Next to him... but things are changed. He knew. He still hated the fact, Emilia has a boyfriend now. She was always there. Next to him. They spent many times together. Had many fun together. There were no third wheel. He was inclined to forget about Rose when he was with her. She was far away most of the time, filming in the other side of the world, or Kit worked away from her, and they did not have time to meet. They just... moved away from each other. His feelings changed towards her. He loved her, but not the way he should. He asked her to marry him, because she wanted it so much. She was always pushing this thing, and she was jealous. She was jealous for Emilia, and with this proposal Kit reassured her. Now he know. It was a big mistake. He should have let her go... and move on. He was always a coward. He always afraid to admit his feelings towards Emilia. He was afraid, if he tells her he loves her, he'll lose her forever. Now they are here. In his bed. In each others arms. As friends... and it seemed that thing will never change.

She moved her hand in his chest. She woke up. Raised her eyes to Kit. "I fell asleep" she stated but she did not moved away. It was good to be in his arms. Kit leaned over her and gave a kiss to her forehead. "as always"

"What time is it?" she did not want to get up, she loved to be there.

"Almost 8."

"Good." she answered calmly, and placed her head to his chest. "I am glad I came last night"

"It was a good decision. I missed you Em." he was caressing her back, while she was stroking his chest. She missed him too, but not the way she should. She felt more than she should. Something changed and she did everything to suppress her feelings. Kit is not an option for her. He is her friend. He is going to marry Rose. They had some fun when they were in their earlier twenties... but that is all. She has a boyfriend now. She had to forget the Emmys night somehow, and forget Kit. Sooner is better. He stroked her back with his finger slowly from her waist to her neck, and his touch brought back all her memories of that unforgettable night.

EMMYS NIGHT - 5 WEEKS EARLIER

He pulled the zipper off and slowly undressed her. She was standing with her back to him. She felt his breath on her skin. Her dress fallen to the floor. She did not wear anything else, just her panties right in that moment. She felt how he came closer to her, and explored her body with his hands. From her waist towards her belly and her breasts. He was masculine and tough. He gave a kiss to her neck, it drove her crazy. "You are so beautiful" he whispered to her ears while still kissing and biting her neck. She raised her hand and slicked her fingers in his hair. His hard cock pressed against to her butt. She couldn't think anything else, just how she wants this dick to fuck her in wild and rough way. Kit was the only one who always satisfied her... she knew every little inch of her. Every little secrets of hers. They never just made love. They fuck. In a crazy and passionate way. She wanted him. Her pussy was so wet for him, but he still just teased her. His hand slowly reached her clit, then he just slide it to her sex. She moaned softly. "I love how you want me." he whispered to her ear. "I don't" she answered while bitten her lips. "Do not lie to me. Your wet pussy tells everything." he moved his fingers faster in her, then suddenly just stopped and slide his hand to her belly then to her breasts. "Kit" said his name, as if she begged for him. "Patience, little girl. Patience." He suddenly turned her by her hips and knelt in front of her. He barely touched her clit with his tongue. Em was totally horny. She wanted to come. She was so close... "I love your pussy" he said and licked it deeper and slowly, then he pressed his mouth to her sex and continued it until he felt, how her whole body was shaking. "Kit!" she almost screamed his name when she was there. And he stopped. In the last minute before she can cum. He gave kisses to her tight, moving away from her pussy. "You are cruel." she stated. He just smirked while stood up. He grabbed her cheek and kissed her. He almost eat her face. He wanted her... wanted to feel her, but he also enjoys that little teasing game.

"Are there any problem, Clarke?" he asked while his fingers were caressed her nipples. She was so sensitive now to all of his touches. "You're gonna fuck me finally, or you bring me here for this game?" she asked while locked her eyes with him. "I did not decided yet" he answered and kissed her neck again. "Fine. Then I need to find someone who will do it." she pulled herself away from him, and smiled because he knew him. She knew it will upset him. Kits eyes were almost black. Em was backing while he walked towards her. "What, Harington? You don't like my idea?" she mocked. She reached the end of the room, and there was no way out. Kit pinned her hand to the wall. "You are mine, Clarke" and that moment, their eyes were locked for too long. Em almost said the three words to him.

Kit raised her leg and put it around his hips. Placed his hard dick in the entrance of her. "I won't be kind" he said before he thrust his sex into her. Em leaned her head back and moaned. Damn, that feeling. She wanted to feel it since he kissed her in the car. "Look at me" he sounded like he command her. She tried to keep the eye contact, but he fucked her so hard, and she enjoyed it so much. "Look at me" he placed his hand to his cheek and held her head. Her moans were so lusty and passionary, Kit thrust her deeper. "Come on Em. Cum for me." he still held her face, he wanted to look into his eyes, when she reaches her climax. Her beautiful blue-green eyes are widened "KIT FUCK!" and the voice of her pleasure sounded like an amazing song for him. Her sex was pounding, her climax was so intense. She wanted to put down her leg to the floor, but Kit held it. He smirked and shaked his head. "You really think we are done?"

\-------------------------

"Em? Are you here?" His voice brought her back to the reality and she felt how her body reacted to it. No. They can't do this. Never again. "Clarke?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking." She answered quickly. "About what?" He wondered. She felt how her cheek blushed. "Not important... ahm... I am dying for a coffee." She tried to change the topic. Kit nodded and got up. He took of his shirt to change it. His perfect ABS was in front of her again. She couldn't help herself... her eyes stucked on him. That man looked so fucking perfect. "Oh, so you still like these." He turned to her and a big smile appeared on his face. "I have no idea what are you talking about" she answered and turned her back at him. He knelt to the bed and leaned over her. "What are you doing?" She asked when their faces were so close... she felt his breath on her lips. "Admit it Clarke." He teased her. "You have the hots for my body" He leaned more closer. His lips were there. Close to hers. She couldn't think anything else just how much she wanna kiss those lips right now... and how much she wants those lips to pressed on her sex. "So? I have time." He continued slowly and piquant. She quickly turned her head. "Yes, you have an amazing body." She said quietly. "Just like you" he answered and gave a kiss to her forehead.

After he left the room Em sighed heavily. They were always teasing each other but now it is different. It was more serious. She needed all her mind to control herself. It was not a game anymore. "Two sugar, full with milk?" Kit shouted from the kitchen. "Still" she sat up on the bed and she suddenly saw herself in the mirror. Geeez, she looked horrible. She jumped up from the bed and went closer to fix herself. A couple minutes later Kit came back with the coffee. He stopped on the doorway and stared her in silence. He wish to see this in every morning in the rest of his life. That petite and perfect girl who fights with her hair. "Damn" she muttered to herself in the mirror. Her hair looked horrible. "I love it in that way." Kit voice came from behind her. "I swear I regret every day that fucking haircut."

She stood there like a sulky little girl. Kit just laughed loudly. He put the mugs to the desk and walked to her. He ruffled her hair with his fingers. It got even worse. "Okay. You hair wins. But I have great baseball hats." He shrugged. "You are not funny" she said and lowered her head. Kit put his finger to her chin and raised her face. Their eyes found the connection again. "You are beautiful Em. If you were bald, you would be beautiful either." He really thought it in that way. He didn't care about her hair. He didn't care about anything. He loved that damn girl and it is became harder and harder every day to keep himself away from her. He lowered his head and their forehead met. "I'll have to leave soon." She mentioned in so soft-spoken. "I want you to stay." He answered and placed his hand to her cheek. She took and stroking it. "You know I can't."

"Why?" He asked and looked into his eyes. No. It cannot happen again. Em felt she won't be able to say no if he kiss her and his lips were so close again... "Kit. Please. Don't." She tried to ask him but she was not convincing. Suddenly her phone rang. "Don't" he begged her. "I have to" and she escaped from his arms. Kit heard it was that guy again. Charlie. He even hated his name. And he hated how bland is Emilia when she was talking with him, as if she were another woman. "Of course. It will be perfect. I'll be there." Kit heard her answers and he fucking hated it. "Me too. Later." She put down the phone and searched for her bag. "I really have to go Kit"

"I thought he is in LA or what." His tone was clearly ironic. "He could come sooner. His plane arrives in the afternoon." She tried to not to pay attention to his sarcasm. "Oh maybe he missed you that much, he couldn't live any more days without you." He added. He lost his mind and couldn't think with clear mind. Em took a deep breath and did not answered. "And now what? You are gonna run home because he comes? And? Make him some dinner? Serve him with everything?" Em could kill him with her eyes but she still remained in silence. She turned her back at him and wanted to leave.

"Can he fuck you in the way you like it?" He felt it was too much but he was mad. He wanted to shout. Em stopped. She almost dropped her bag to the floor and walked back to Kit. "If you really wanna know, he is an amazing lover. Better than you. You've never been able to gave me that kind of pleasure." She hissed to him. Kit felt how his blood boiling. The air is blazing betweem them. He did not think through his next step. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately and wild, he was like an animal. And she kissed him back. He pushed her to the wall, squeezed her with one hand while slided the other to her sex. After a minute Em came to her mind. She tried to push him away. "Stop!" She yelled with him. "Kit! Stop!" She escaped from his arms. She was backing from him. Her eyes were in tears. Kit was frozen. Now he realized he made a mistake. A fucking huge mistake. Em did not say anything just left him in his flat.

She ran down in the stairs and leaned to the gate. She started to cry. Not because he hurt her. Not because what he said. She cried because she loved him so much and she knew there is no chance for them. Kit just fond of her but he doesn't love her. He would have said it if he felt the same way as she. No. He just likes to have her in his life. Fuck her sometimes and hung together. That is all. And he has Rose. She is his fiance. And she doubt that will ever change. She have to move on with her life. There is no other way.


	4. Move On

Em was waiting in the airport exit for Charlie. She was still shocked about the morning. Kit called her many times since she left, but she was not ready to talk with him. That kiss was still on her mind. That protective, expropriator and passionate kiss. Her phone rang again. It was him. She declined it, and sighed. She started to typing and after some hesitation pushed the send button.

"Move On"

Kit was gazing his phone screen for a couple minutes. It was a short and clear message. She did not want to talk with him. She did not want to see him. Maybe never again. He felt pressure on his chest. You screw it Harington. You are fucking screw it. He knew it. He was desperate when he said that thing to her, when he kissed her in the morning. He had to do something, but that was his worst idea ever. He did not want to move on. He was not ready for it. Emilia is the part of his life, and he wanted to keep it in that way. "I Can't" he answered and squeezed his phone in his hands waiting for her reply.

Fuck Kit, why are you doing this to me? She was lost in her thoughts after his message. She didn't even noticed, when Charlie walked out from the arrival corridor. "Hi baby, I've missed you" he greeted her, and hugged her close. He leaned over her and gave a small kiss to her lips "I thought you'd be happy to see me again." he added when he realized, she is totally not there. Emilia forced a smile and pulled his face to hers , kissed him gently. "I am sorry. I did not sleep well"

"Then tonight. You don't have to miss me anymore" he answered with a smile on his face. "Yeah. I am glad you are here" she tried her best to make her gladness believable. She was happy to see him again. She really was. Charlie was a good guy. The best option for her. He was a director, he came from a family with good reputation, he had great plans for the future. Never had any scandals. She could have a calm life with him. After she calmed herself, she felt better and hugged him while walking out from the airport. "Are you hungry? she looked up at him. "Yeah, sure. The food was terrible on the plane." he gave a kiss to her forehead and they left the airport together.

Kit threw his phone away. Maybe he is already here. Maybe they are together now. In that way... that thought drove him crazy. And he couldn't forget what Emilia said to him. "He is an amazing lover. Better than you. You've never been able to gave me that kind of pleasure" He even heard her voice, how she said it. He was unable to accept this. That just cannot be true. He needed air. And a cigarette. And some strong alcohol. If he stays in his flat, it will drives him crazy. He went to the bar near to his home. After the second glass of double whiskey it was even worse. His memories from the Emmys night came back.

EMMYS NIGHT - 5 WEEKS EARLIER

He grabbed her other leg, and placed it around his waist while one of his hand held her perfect butt. She was so tiny, so light, it was easy to held her, and it was insanely enjoyable to fuck her in this way. Her legs encompassed him, while she was clinging on his neck. Their hips moved together while their eyes were locked. "You are so fucking perfect" he groaned while he thrust his dick deeper into her. "I love when you fuck me hard" she moaned to his ears. Kit put his hand around her waist and turned with her to the bed. He leaned to the bed, while Emilia was over him. Em bitten her lower lip and started to move her hips. Slowly, gingerly. She lifted her hips, and his cock slipped out from her, then she sat to it again. And she repeated it. And again... She teased him and Kit adored it... for a while. He sat up and pulled her close to his chest. He pushed his sex into her deeper. "FUCK" she moaned lusty. "Ride it" he said and spread her legs more to feel her more deeply. She did. In and out... back and forth. The way how Kit hands directed her hips. "Faster" he groaned to her ears and moved her hips more intensively. "Kit! Fuck I am cumming." she screamed but in that moment Kit slowed down and withheld her too. "Not so fast Clarke. The night is long"

She was staring his face. She was perfect. In every way. "Kiss me" she whispered to him. He put his arms around her, and kissed her full and amazing lips, while leaned back to the bed with her in his arms. He placed his hands to her waist and pushed her deeper to his sex. She moaned to his mouth, but he did not stop with the kiss, nor with the thrusts. They never did it that gently and leisurely... He realized in that moment, they were not fucking. No, they were making love now, and he loved it.

\------------------------------------

"I love it. It is so you. But totally different than your LA home" Charlie said, when looked around in Emilia's home. "How many books do you have?"

"Many. Thanks to my father. He made sure, his daughter reading a lot. And I still love reading. Books can give you a chance to forget the shit around you and your life for a while." she explained, while Charlie went closer to her and placed his hand to her cheek. "But now there is no shit around us." he told her and in the next moment his lips touched hers and she felt how his tongue call hers for a dance. It was so different, than with Kit. She did not feel her body is shaking or screaming for his touch. She really liked him, but when Kit kissed her... her whole body was on fire. For Fuck Sake Clarke. Forget him. She repeated in her head. "I'd love to see your bedroom" he smiled at her. Em did not answered just stood there in silence. "I'll only stay for a week. I want to enjoy every moment of it." he told while he leaned to her neck and lick it. "I ... thought we go somewhere tonight. Look around in London. Or..." she wanted to escape from the situation, at least in that moment. "What's wrong?" he was staring her "You are... strange. What happened?"

"Nothing. Really. I just had a shit night. That is all. I am tired. Sorry, it is not because of you. I am so happy you are here. Tomorrow I'll be in better mood. I promise." she tried her best, she really do. He did not deserve to hurt him. He did nothing wrong. He just... loved her. And now Emilia felt herself even worse, because she did not feel the same towards him. He sighed. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too Charlie." she smiled at him and caressed his cheek. She was not in the mood. No, she did not want to have sex with him. Not now. She was still so pissed about Kit, and sadly some sex with Charlie won't help to forget him. She knew it, because what she told Kit about him... was a lie. A huge lie. They had sex. Of course they had. They've been together for a month, and they are adults, but those moments were not nearly as wildly and passionately as with Kit. Charlie was much more conservative in this thing. A classic man, who loves it in a classic way. No rough words, no control mania. Just the ordinary way, how most people have sex. She thought maybe it is her fault. Maybe she wants too much. And the sex is not the most important part of a relationship. So she move on with this topic, and accepts what life offered for her. "I really thought we are gonna make love tonight" he told her quietly, and she clearly seen, how disappointed he is. "We have taken up tomorrow. Tonight I just want you to hold me close" she answered kindly.

"I swear, women make our life a shit." Kit told to the bartender while he was drinking his umpteen glasses of whiskey. "Nothing is good for them. Nothing. They always find a better version of you, and of course you are the asshole, and it is all your fault."

"I think it is enough for today Kit. Rose will be pissed if she finds out you are drunk. You better go home." Joe, the bartender knew him very well. He spent many nights in his pub since he moved to his flat years ago. Also, he had to admit, he was never been in that bad condition. "No. No. No. Please. Do not get me out of here." he was leaning on the bar counter. "I need more to forget." he raised his glass. "You need a good sleep Kit. Look, you have to go, before anyone notice you. You don't wanna be in the headlines of the newspapers tomorrow." He wanted good for him, but Kit did not cared. "FUCK the journalist! Fuck the Paps! They can blow my cock!" he shouted and all the guests were watching him. "Shut up, you idiot!" Joe tried to calm him down. "I give you one last ride, but then you have to go home."

"She is fucking not there. She is fucking with someone else right now" He was growling, barely understandable. "Look, I am sure you misses her, but she loves you. She'll come back soon and you can get married." Joe still wanted to take care of him while pouring the last glass of whiskey. "Who the fuck cares about Rose?" he answered and snatched the glass from Joe's hand.

Emilia was lying on her bed. Charlie was hugging her from behind. He still tried to arouse her interest. He continuously kissing her neck and stroking her arms. His hand slid towards to her breasts. She turned to him, and did not say anything just looked him. "Sorry. I just... you are so desirable. Hard to resist." He was honest, kind and really sweet, and a real gentleman. What else does a woman need? She leaned closer to him, and gave him a kiss. He squeezed her close and kissed her back. He just loved her... while they were kissing Em wrapped her legs around him.

Suddenly her phone rang. She snapped her head up. "Who the hell is this, it is almost 11." she jumped up from the bed and grabbed her phone. She did not know the number, but it is so late and she had a weird feeling. "Yes, it is Emilia Clarke" she picked up. "Good Evening, I ... I am sorry to interrupt that late. My name is Joe. I... would not have called if it is not necessary." he started. "What happened?" she asked, but she was so afraid of the answer. "It is. Kit. Kit Harington. He is here, and he is completely drunk. He refuses to leave, and he shown this number to me. Yours." he explained to her. Em knew it. She felt it. "What did he say? To call me?" She was nervous. She hated those games. "No. He just showed it, and he started to sang some song. I... tried everything to send him home. Ahm... would you please come here? I would not ask if ... it won't be necessary." she sat down. No. She should not go. Kit have to solve his life alone. She is not his girlfriend. Not his fiance. She is no one. She did not answered. "Ma'am please." Joe asked again.


	5. Issues

"Kit! Please! Everyone is looking at you." Joe still tried to save the situation. Kit totally lost his self-control. He shouted, acted like a real jerk. At least, he could escort him back, to the stock room. "Who cares? No one cares" he yelled with him.

"Would you please tell me what the fuck are you doing?" the familiar and nervous voice came from behind. He freeze and stayed in quiet. He did not turned to her. "I suppose I talked with you in phone" Joe stated. "Take him home. Please." Em could kill him. She wanted to choke him with one hand. "I have to go back to the bar. Can I ... leave you here with him?" Joe asked, and Em just nodded towards him. "Fine. I'll be outside. You can use the backdoor to leave" he walked out and closed the door behind him. Kit still stood in one place, but he was not stable. He clung in the table. "Get moving. NOW!" she directed him to the back door. She saw he needs support. She put his arms around his shoulder and guided him outside. He was heavy, and he almost dropped several times. "Em I..." he tried to form words but he failed. "Just shut up and keep going" She answered. She knew she have to take him home as soon as possible. Nobody can see them. She was wearing a trucker hat, but Kit was so recognizable. They arrived to the house. She had no idea how to took him up in the stairs. Maybe Charlie was right, and he could help her, but she knew... if he would comes with her, it would made things worse.

EARLIER THAT NIGHT

"You look upset. What happened?" he asked when she put down the phone. "Emilia?" She buried her face to her hands. She couldn't believe. "I have to go now." she stood up and went to the ante-room to pick up her shoes. "Wait, what?" Charlie jumped out from the bed and grabbed her arms. "Where do you wanna go?" She sighed. "My friend is in trouble. I have to go and help him." He still held her arm. "Him?"

"Yes, Him" she answered nervously. "I have many male friends. Is it a problem?" She was so offensive, she felt it, but she was worried and mad. "No. Of course it is not. I'll go with you." he released her arms. "No you won't." she told him firmly. "I won't let you go anywhere in the middle of the night."

"I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. You won't come. You can't help in this. Okay. I'll be back soon" she told him while she picked up her coat. Charlie blocked her way, before she could leave. "Are there anything, what I should know?" he asked seriously. Em hesitated but she couldn't tell him the truth. It would destroy everything. "Kit is my friend. And I have to go before he doing something stupid." she looked into his eyes, it was easily seen he was jealous. To be honest, he had every reason for it. "I can help" he tried again. "Charlie look you can't help okay. Just stay here. Please. When I get home, I'll tell you everything. But now. I have to go" She was determined. She did not care if he leaves her. She had to go and take that idiot home, before he doing some bullshits. He opened the door for her and just watching how she walked away.

\----------------

"Kit, for fuck sake I cannot do this without you" she begged for him, while they were climbing the stairs. He lost his balance more and more. "Please, just a few more stairs and we are home" she was pulling him. He murmured something, but she couldn't understand. She relieved when they reached the floor. She leaned him against the wall. "Okay where are your keys?" she asked, but he did not say anything. She started to search his keys in his pockets. It was in the front pocket of his jeans. She slid her hand to take it out. "Almost good" he muttered and tried to keep his eyes open. Em just rolled her eyes. After she finally got the keys, and opened the door she helped him to his flat. She dragged him to the couch and tried to sat him down, but he leaned on the couch and pulled her with himself.

"I love you Clarke." he whispered to her. Em eyes were widen, her heart was beating in her throat. He just said... No. He is just drunk. He will not remember this tomorrow. He didn't mean it. "Okay, It will be better if you sleep now." she answered and tried to escape from his arms. He did not let her go. "You don't take me serious. I fucking love you. Do you understand? I love you. Only you."

"You are drunk" she answered again and tried to stood up from the bed. Kit pulled her back, and placed his hand on her cheek while he squeezed her with the other. "You don't love me?" he asked while looking into her eyes. "I don't" she lied. She still couldn't believe him. He was totally drunk, and if Rose would be there by now, he would say this to her. "I don't believe you." he shook his head. "It would be better. I love Charlie, okay?" she did not know who she wanted to convince... him or herself. "Than why are you here?" he still held her face. The world was turning with him, but the girl he loves was there. In his arms. He did not want to let her go. "Because no matter how idiot you are, you are still my friend. And I care about you" she answered and her heart almost broke. "Your friend? That is all what I mean to you?"

Finally he did not squeezed her anymore. She sat up on the couch, escaped from his hug. "Yes Kit. That is all." she took a deep breath and stood up. A tear fell from her eyes but she wiped it quickly. "Are you gonna be okay?" she looked down to him, but he already fell asleep. She went to his bedroom and picked his blanket from the bed. She covered him and took of his shoes. "I love you, you idiot" she whispered and left him there. She had to go home. She couldn't stay. Charlie was waiting for her.

\---------------------------

"So?" Charlie asked when she arrived home in the middle of the night. "So what?" Em shrugged. "It took quite long" he answered. It was clear he was angry and he did not liked the situation. "I took him home, and laid him down to sleep." she hanged her jacket and walked passed by Charlie to the living room. "Laid him down or laid with him?" he asked in serious tone. "What?" she frowned. "I am sorry, but I came here, to be with you, and you leave me here for his first call, what else should I think?"

"Not the worst" she answered, and almost yelled with him. "Look I don't need any jealous boyfriend in my life. Kit is my friend. He is one of my best friend, and that will never change. If you can accept this, fine. If you can't, you can go, right now." she knew it was not the full truth, she knew she should not protect Kit that much, but her heart won. Charlie lowered his head. "I am sorry." he started and walked to her "I just... You are a really special girl Emilia and I feel myself lucky to have you in my life. Of course it is okay, if you go and help your friends." he stood in front of her and took her hands. "I don't wanna fight with you" He tried to look into her eyes. She nodded and gently accepted his kiss. "Can we just go to sleep? This day was a bit exhausting." she sighed and walked to the bedroom.

"Can I meet him someday? I mean ... I am curious about him, if he is that important for you. Must be a very good friend" he added while she followed her to the bedroom. Em was staring to the space. "Yeah of course. Someday" she forced a smile. He hugged her from behind and gave a kiss to his neck. "Can't wait."

\----------------------------

Kit woke up with numbing headache. He grabbed his phone from the desk. It was almost noon. He sat up in the couch. He had no idea how he got there. He had some memories but those were not clear. His shoes were aligned side by side next to the couch. His blanket was there, on him. "Fuck" he said when he realized that was not a dream. Emilia was there. She was really there and helped him. She took him home from the pub. He tried to remember back what he said to her, but he had no idea. He tried to stood up but he was dizzy. His mouth was dry, he felt himself a mess.

Emilia and Charlie spent the day together. They went for sightseeing in London. They laughed a lot, and Em mind was a bit distracted from Kit. That was good. That was what she needed. When they got back to her flat, she went to her bedroom to change. She took of her shirt, and suddenly Charlie was behind her. He slid his hands through her arms from her wrists to her neck. "I hope now you are on the mood" he whispered to her ears. She smiled and turned to him, put her arms around his neck. "Of course" she answered and pulled his face to hers to kiss him. While he was kissing her she was backing to the bed. They laid down there, Charlie was over her. He started to unbutton her jeans and pulled down from her. He climbed back to her and kissed her again. So gently, so slowly. Em wanted to speed thing us, and heat thing up, but he stopped and looked her questioningly. "Emilia I love you. I wanna make love to you, not just a quicky." he said with very serious face. "Sorry. Of course." she smiled, and continued kissing him. It was so different.

EMMYS NIGHT - 5 WEEKS EARLIER

They were kissing and making love... not fucking ... first time of many nights they spent together through the years. Emilia moaned to his mouth several times. Kit still not climaxed. He did everything to gave pleasure to her. When she felt she is so close, she sat up on him and moving her hips on him faster, pushing herself deeper to him. "Ride it, Em! I know you like it" he said and placed his hands to her hip. "Come on, Emilia. You deserve it." he told her while she leaned her head back and scratch his chest with her nails. It was sweet pain for Kit. She started to lose control. "Kit! FUCK!" her pleased moan like a loud scream. Her climax hit her so hard. Kit felt how her sex pulsating around his cock. She overlaid him. He gave a kiss to her cheek. "I love when you are so pleased" he caressed her back, when his dick was still in her. "You still not cum." she stated, and she was wondering how is it possible. "I wanted to make you come first." he smiled. "First? Kit I had at least 3 orgasms. Seriously?" she giggled. "It was more than that, if I am not wrong. And what are you talking about I also had one. Your beautiful mouth gave me that." he placed his finger to her lips and stroked it. Their eyes locked, and Em saw in his face, he felt every pulsation of her sex. She clutched her sinew in her sex and watched his reaction. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"I want you to come for me, Kit" she whispered to his ears and stood up, pulled him with herself. She pressed her naked body to his. "I want you to fuck me as roughly as you can. I wanna feel you deep" she told him while playing with his sex, and licked his lips. She grabbed her by her waist turned her over and leaned her against the bed. Em smiled, she loved when he fuck her from behind. He slid his hand through her back than stopped on her perfect ass and with a quick thrust he was in her. Em welcomed him with a pleased moan. He started to push her, in and out, ardently, tight and fast. Em couldn't stop with her moans, it was so fucking good for her. "Em, fuck you are so good. Cum with me!" he groaned and he moved faster. She barely could breath. It was a real ecstasy, she never felt like this, and he was so frenzied. The world stopped for her in those minutes. "Fuck Emilia! It it... Fuck!" he reached his climax, same time as her. He leaned forward and gave kisses to her back. She fallen to the bed... literally had no more strength in her. 

\------------------

"Who the hell is this?" Em sat up on her bed. She heard the doorbell while they were making out with Charlie. "Don't answer, just come back" he took her arms. "I'll be back in a minute" she gave a kiss to his back and put her robe on.

She opened the door and gasped. "What are you doing here?" she asked, while Kit was looking at her with big, penitent eyes.


	6. Guest

"Kit. What are you doing here?" She asked again while she closed the door behind her. Kit did not looked good. He still did not get over the night. "I... wanted to thank you" he started "I have no idea what happened last night but... I remember you were there. You took me home. Right?" Kit asked. Em was just staring him and nodded. "I am an asshole Emilia. A big one. I... wanted to thank you. I... " before he could finish the door opened behind her back and he was there. Her new love. The man who ruined his life. He did not wore any shirts. Just pants. Emilia was in a robe. The recognition broke his heart.

"Everything is alright?" Charlie asked while put his hand to Em's shoulder. Em was afraid. She was staring Kit and begging with her eyes to him. Kit took a deep breath and gave his hand. "You must be Charlie" Charlie took his hand and shook. "And you are Kit if I am not wrong". Em even forgot to breath. She did not want this to happen. "Yeah. Yeah. I am. Sorry If I caused any problem" Kit continued.

"Forget it buddy. As I heard you have all the reasons to got drunk." Charlie said and laughed "Thank God this girl not is not that difficult to handle."

Kit did not understand what he was talking about. "I told him how Rose hurt you. Sorry. But I had to. I left him in the middle of the night." Em tried to explain and just hoped Kit agrees to play this game. After some hesitation he answered. "Yeah. She is difficult handle." He looked to Em. "But I have friends like her. That is my luck." He forced a smile. Charlie put his arms around her and gave a kiss to her cheek. "She is a gem." He added. Kit needed all his control. He wanted to beat him. He hated the fact, that guy now owns... his Emilia. "Do you wanna come in?" Emilia voice brought him back from his dark thoughts. It was clearly seen Charlie was not happy about the idea, and that means he arrived in the worst time. "If you don't mind." Kit nodded. "No. Of course not." She smiled to him. "It is not a problem, right?" Em looked up at Charlie. "Of course not." His smile was not honest but Kit totally enjoyed the situation.

They walked to the living room. Em felt how awkward the situation is, but if she would despairingly wanna send him home, it would be suspicious. "Do you wanna drink something?" She asked. "And no I don't give you any alcohol" Em added while she was looking at Kit."No way. I don't wanna drink anymore." Kit laughed. "How many times did I already heard it?" Em giggled. She put her hand to his shoulder.

"How long have you two known each other? Charlie's question interrupted their laughs. They looked to each other... they had no idea suddenly. As if they had always known each other. "When we started the filming? 2011?" She was trying to remember. "No. 2010. We met in Belfast at 2010." He corrected her and smiled. "I remember vividly."

BELFAST - 2010

Kit was waiting for the other cast members in Belfast. The hotel hall was crowded. There were many people around there. He was so excited about the filming. This thing was so different than he did before. He sat to a table. He was a quiet and shy guy at that time. No one noticed him. He heard a very loud and tinkling laugh, he looked around, but he did not found the owner. He continued his brooding mood.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The petite brunette beauty was standing in front of him with a huge smile. Her green-blue eyes amazed Kit, he never saw such wonderful and unique eyes. "Hello? Do you understand what I asked?" She waved with her arms, but he was still just stared her. "Okay. I... better go than" she turned away but Kit jumped up in that moment. "Wait!" She looked at him and giggled. "So you can talk."

"I am sorry. I was just..." he started. "You were just brooding" she finished his sentence. "No I am not." He tried to deny it in serious tone, but when Em raised her eyebrows he started to laugh. "I am Kit by the way. Kit Harington." He gave his hand to her but for answer she hugged him and gave two kisses to the both side of his face. "I am Emilia Clarke. And just so you know. You are more handsome when you are smiling"

"I'll keep that in mind." He nodded. That girl totally got him. "So sad it is not you who will play my love interest. I think we would look good together on-screen." She continued with her irresistible smile. "Are you also in Thrones?" He surprised. "Of course handsome. I am Daenerys, and if I am not wrong you are Jon Snow."

\-----------

"Finally you were wrong, because I became your love interest on the show." He finished the story, but of course he did not tell to Charlie how much he liked her from the first moment. "Damn. And that is exactly what happened." Em smiled to him. She was surprised how he remembered to every details.

"And you are friends since that moment?" Charlie frowned. "Well. I think yes." She nodded. "More or less" There are some details what he better not know of course but they were not lying at all.

A couple hours passed. Em tried to keep herself away from both of them... she felt that peace is fragile. They laughed and talked a lot. "It's getting late." Charlie's sentence killed the mood. Kit wanted to stay. He wanted to stay all night long to keep Emilia away from him. He couldn't endure the though, he touches her. "We should go to bed." Charlie continued.

"I am not tired at all." Em answered. She hated when someone wanna tell her what to do. She never accepted that. Especially not her boyfriend. She was still an independent soul, she did not need anyone to tell her what she must do or don't. "I really enjoys this nostalgic night." She added. Charlie did not like her answer but he did not want to fight either. Not in front of anyone else. "I'll be in the bed. He answered than turned to Kit. "Glad to meet you."

He went to the bedroom and slammed the door. "He doesn't know you well. I knew you were blown up." He smirked. Em laughed. "You know me. I have a strong personality. I hate when someone trying to control me."

Kit took a deep breath and he remained in silence. Em saw in his face. "Say it." She looked to him. "Say what?" He tried not to laugh. "Kit! What you wanted to say?" She was staring him. Kit leaned closer to her. "Except in bed." He whispered to her ears. "You love when someone control you... in bed." He slowly looked into her eyes. "That is true." She agreed quietly.

She leaned further from him before they do something what they shouldn't do. "Ahm... I wanted to ask... what you said yesterday..." she started. "Oh, sorry about it. I was totally drunk and If... I... I am sorry Em. You know I did not mean it." He explained himself without even listening what she wanted to ask, without even remember what he said. "Yeah. It... doesn't matter. I did not take it serious." She shrugged. "You better go now"

No. It is better is he stays. All night long and keep her away from Charlie. He did not want to leave. "I thought you are not tired" he sighed. "No Kit, I am not, but my boyfriend is waiting for me." She answered and looked into his eyes. "You better go." She stood up and Kit followed her. They walked to the front door. Slowly. Em opened it and he took the step to be outside. He turned back to her. "When I can see you?" He forced a smile. He tried to handle the situation. "Charlie is going to leave next week. Maybe we can do a movie night after that." She leaned to the doorway. Kit sighed and nodded but he was still standing there. "Good night Kit" she said and closing the door. Kit stopped it with his hand. "Clarke." He started and their eyes locked. He leaned closer to her and gave a kiss to her cheek. "I don't like him" he whispered to her ears. "I know." She smiled with her mouth but her eyes were sad.

Kit walked out from the house. The weather was cold. The clouds covered the moon. Even the night was more sad and darker than usual. Kit decided to walk home. He did not care how far it is. He couldn't stop thinking about Emilia. Maybe if he would tell her after the Emmys how he feels for her. How he really feels for her. If he would cancel the interview in New York... and if he would stayed with her. Things maybe different now. But no... it was so unequivocal for him Emilia will be there for him forever. But reality slapped him.

MORNING AFTER EMMYS NIGHT - 5 WEEKS EARLIER

When he opened his eyes the bed was empty next to him. He clearly remembered every moment of the night. He sat up on the bed and looked around. Em was standing in front of the window. She covered herself with the thin, silk blanket. She looked like an angel in the shining sunbeams. He got up from the bed and walked behind her. His hands gently slid towards in her arms. "Good morning" he said kindly and put his arms around her. She leaned her head back to his chest and caressed his arms what embraced her. They stood there in silence for a couple minutes. "That night was..." Kit started but Emilia did not let him to continue. "It should never have happened." She finished with sadness in her voice. "Em?" He turned her to himself and caressed his cheek. "That was the most amazing night in my life." Kit saw the tears in her eyes. "Emilia, please. What is wrong?"

She released him and walked to the bed. "Rose." She said after some hesitation. Kit lowered his head. He... totally forgot about her. She was his fiance but he did not think of her even for a minute since they kissed each other in the car. "Em. I..." he started.

"No. No it doesn't matter. I know. You love her and that night did not change anything. We are still friends who... committed a mistake. I just feel ... guilty about it." She sighed. "I am sorry." He said and went closer to her again. "It was not your fault. I... should have stop but.. " he continued but he did not mean it. No. He loved that girl and he wanted this to happen. "Nothing changed Kit." She smiled. "We continue to live our lives." She added. "But... I... Kit ... we did not use protection. I... have to ask ... ahm..." she was embarrassed. Kit wrinkled his forehead. "I... you don't not use pills? I thought... "

"Of course I do." She answered. " But... I am not worrying about pregnancy. Ahm... there... are many other things what..." she stuttered. Kit smiled to her. "You don't have to worry Em. I did not have anyone else in the past few months." He held her cheek. "Except Rose of course" she looked up to his eyes. "Not even with her... I know it sounds strange, but we were... busy." He explained. He saw in her face it is hard to believe, but that was the truth. "Emilia. To be honest, I..." he decided to tell her how he feels but his phone rang. It was his agent.

"Right. Yeah. I totally forgot... I'll be there... I won't." He put down the phone. " I... have to go. She is going to kill me. I have an interview in NYC. I... we meet when we are both back in London. Right?" He had to hurry. "Of course Kit." She watched him while he dressed. After he got ready he gave a kiss to her cheek. "Call me when you are in London, okay?" She nodded and he left her there. While he was running down in the stairs he decided ... when they're both be in London again he is going to find out what Emilia feels for him because right in that moment he was sure in one thing... he loves her.


	7. First Night

"Are you still grumpy?" Emilia asked Charlie in the morning while she snuggled to him. "Maybe I was wrong." He said and put his arms around her. "You are not too easy to handle" Em raised her head and leaned closer to him. "No. I am not." She giggled and kissed him. "I like Kit. He seems a good guy, but... can I ask something?" He hesitated. "Of course." Em sat up on the bed. "Anything."

"There... okay. So there was never anything between you two? You know each other for many years and you... are just... friends? It is just strange for me." He did not looked at her. Em hesitated with the answer... if she tells him the truth he is gonna freak out and it is just... generates more problem. "No. We were just friends. Why it is that hard to believe?" Em frowned. "I've never believed in that type of friendship. Woman and Man. Sooner or later one of them wants more." He stated. "I won't judge you, if there were something. I mean... it is understandable." Em jumped up. Her face was red. "Okay which part is not clear for you? Kit and I are friends. He is gonna marry one of my friend and no we never fucked. Okay?" She yelled. "I... I go to take a shower." She turned around and left him there.

She locked the bathroom door and leaned to it. "Shit" she sighed. Maybe she overreacted the situation. She just wanted to skip this Kit topic once and for all. Not even Rose knows what was between them. No one knows. It is their secret... and they better keep it in that way. Yes, they were very good friends... still are. With some benefits... but those nights ended when Kit and Rose were getting serious. She always wondered what Kit saw in Rose. Why he started to date with her. They were just soo ... different. Kit is so different when he is with Rose. And not in the good way. That time they spent most of their days far away from each other. They were filming. Maybe if they would've worked more time together things would be... different now. Em smiled. Their first hook up. That was ... surprising. For both of them.

BELFAST - FIRST NIGHT - 2010

"Clarke? Seriously? It is almost midnight." He opened his room door and she stood there in front of him. She seemed nervous. "Let me in. Hurry" she said and when he could even noticed, she was in his room. "Close the door" she asked him, and Kit did. He did not really understand the situation. "What...?" He started but she was already on the couch. Held the remote control in her hand. "Okay. What happened?" He stood between the TV and Emilia. "I swear Richard goes to my nerves. He continuously trying to pick me up." She started. "He came to my room and I sent him away. He told he'll come back soon, maybe if I change my mind. He is not even my type. Geeez." She was grumbling but Kit couldn't took her serious. She was just sweet. "So you came to my room?" Kit looked her questioningly. "Can I stay here tonight?"

He smiled and nodded. He sat next to her on the couch and Em turned on the TV. An hour passed... they watched some movie. "How she could even enjoy this?" Em asked when the actors were making love on the movie. "What?" Kit surprised. "This. It is so boring." They showed to the tv screen with her hand. In the film the guy slowly making love with the girl in missionary position. "Where is the passion? The lust? The desire?" She continued. "Normal people making love in this way." Kit answered. "Well that is not me. I want someone who fuck me hard. I mean..." she blushed. Maybe she shouldn't tell this to him. "You mean?" He asked back. "It doesn't matter." She raised his leg and put her chin to her knee. "No. No. Now I am curious. What is your dirty little secret Clarke?" He pushed the mute button on the controller and leaned forward. "I enjoys when someone is rough with me in bed, okay?" She answered and looked to him. He smirked. "I would never... have thought it. You... are not that type of girl." He admitted. "What type of girl I am Harington?" She turned to him with her body. "I... thought you are the romantic one. Flowers. Little gifts. Dinners. And slow romantic sex" Kit said. "I love flowers and little gifts. Every girl does. I just. I love passion too. We need it. And if I have sex with someone I... just like it in wild. That is all. But seeing your face now... you are also a classic guy." She answered. "Maybe... Maybe not." He added. They were looking into each others eyes. Em bitten her lower lip but did not say a word.

Minutes passed in this way. Both wanted something but both knew... if they took the step everything will be change. "We are friends right?" Emilia asked quietly. "Always be Em." He answered while he was staring her lips. "Even if we do something... not friendly?" She wondered. Kit was so mysterious in his answer about rough sex... She just wanted to know what that means. "Nothing can change this" he said and their both leaned closer to the other. Kit grabbed her neck suddenly and pulled her close. Their lips were stuck and their tongues wildly dancing with each other. He pulled her to his lap and ripped off her shirt. His hands went through her body from her waist to her breasts.

"So you want someone who fuck you hard?" He asked while kissing and biting her neck. "Yes" she whispered. He stood up and put her to the couch. Took of his shirt and tear away her pants. He gave kisses to her belly and pulled her panties away. He slid his finger to her clit. She moaned in the minute he touched her. "Damn Emilia. You are fucking wet." He groaned and he felt how his sex hardened in his pants. "Fuck me Kit." She begged. "Not yet." He answered. His voice was deeper than usual. He suddenly pushed two then three of his fingers into her. "Yes" she screamed. "You want this?" He continued faster. "Yes. Kit! Oh my God!" He stopped and with a quick move removed her panties and licked her wet pussy. Her moan became louder. And while he was licking and sucking her clit he thrust his fingers again into her. "Fuck. Kit!" She grabbed his shoulder. "Do you wanna cum?" He asked and looked into her eyes. "Yes" she screamed. He continued then stopped in the last minute when all her body tightened. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked tense. "It is not the right time yet." He said and unbuttoned his jeans. "Come here." He took of his pants and his cock was there. It was bigger than she thought. Rampant. She licked her lips. "I hope you love to suck." He told her and pushed his dick to her mouth till her throat. "Deeper" he said and Em did it. She was sucking his dick wildly and she moaned while she did it. She enjoyed it. She raised her eyes to Kit. "Fuck Em. You are amazing" she kept her eyes on Kit and she swallowed all his cock in her mouth. "Stop." He almost demanded her but she continued.

"I said stop." He took of his dick from her mouth and placed her back to the bed. His tongue was again in her sex and his mouth stuck on it and he moved his tongue so fast. "Kit!" She moaned "I am cumming. Kit!" She felt how her climax blown up in all her body. He smirked and went closer to her face. "I need a condom." He said and gave her a kiss. Em just smiled. That was it. That is what she wanted. She never thought Kit can do things like this. That lick was the best she ever had. "Are you ready little girl?" He stood in front of her. His body was so perfect. "Do you want it?" He asked while leaned over her and kissing her nipples. "I asked do you want it?" He placed his sex to her entrance. "Yes. Fuck me. Like you never fucked anyone before."

He spread her legs and slid his cock into her sex with a quick move. He moved his hips faster and placed her leg to his shoulder. Her moans drove him crazy. "Yes Kit. Yes. Deeper." She begged. He smiled and pushed her harder. Their naked bodies moved in perfect rhythm. Emilia squeezed him and her nails were scratching his back. "Cum Em. Come on. Cum for me!" He groaned when he felt he is almost there. He felt how her body strained. "Yes. Yes. Kit! Fucking yes!" She screamed in pleasure and after some more thrust he climaxed to. He gave a gently kiss to her lips. They were both panting. That was some unique and passionate night for both of them. "Well, Harington. You ... surprised me." She giggled. "You were amazing Clarke. You were fucking amazing." He said and leaned to the couch next to her.

\-------------------------

Em was standing in the shower. Her memories really turned her on. She was so uptight. Stressed. Everything what happened those days... was just too much. Her whole body wanted to calm down. She slid her hand to her clit and started to move her fingers. "Mmmm" the shower drowned her quiet moans. She closed her eyes and continued. "Kit" she whispered and thrust her fingers into her pussy, imagined he is there with her.

Kit went to the theater early in the morning. He planned to work and distract his attention as much as he could. It was harder than he thought. His nightmare came again and again to his mind. About Em and Charlie. About their having wild and passionate sex. He could barely breath when he woke up in the morning. He started to wondering why the hell they did not got together through the years. For example after their first night together.

BELFAST - AFTER FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER - 2010

When he opened his eyes. Emilia was laying in his arms and she was still sleeping. He couldn't stop smiling. That was the most amazing night of his life. He wanted to repeat it. Again and again. He never felt himself that pleased. He was looking at her. The petite, brunette beauty. She slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning little girl" he said and gave a kiss to her cheek. "We really did it? I thought It was just a dream" she said quietly while cuddled to him. "Yeah, we did" he answered and hugged her close. They were just laying there, and caressing each other. "That was unforgettable. We should do this again. And again." he told her. Em raised her head and looked at him. "Kit. We... are still just friends. Right? I mean... you know I am leaving today and you're gonna stay here and... we won't meet for months. I don't think we should take it too serious." she started. "I mean we are young and ... I don't think it would work if we..." she searched for the right words. "Yeah, yeah. I know. We better as friends than ... in a relationship. Less hurt. If we..." he trying to agree with her, but he was not sure he really felt it in that way. "Exactly" she answered and placed her head back to his chest. "This would never work between us... just think about it. We'll be separated in most of the year. You spend most of your time in Belfast or Iceland, me in other places... we do not really have a chance to build this relationship. That will not change. We signed that contract for years." she continued while stroking her chest with her fingers. "I know. But we should repeat it." he shrugged. Em laughed and gave a kiss to his neck. "We all have needs and you perfectly satisfy mines."

\-----------------

He already regret he did not try harder that time. Yes they were separated, but... it might have worked. Who knows? They never tried. Never gave a chance for themselves as a couple. That was their biggest mistake. "Harington! So early?" Johnny came to the room and brought Kit back to the reality. "Yeah, I ... had a shit night."

When Emilia came out from the bathroom, Charlie was not there. She looked around in her flat, but it seemed he left. Maybe she was too hard with him. Suddenly the entrance door opened and he was there. With a huge bouquet of roses. He walked towards her and trying to use puppy eyes. "I am sorry." Em smiled to him but she felt herself so guilt. So bad. That guy really loves her. She took the flowers from his hand and placed it to the table, then pulled him close and kissed him. They were walking towards to the bed... while he slowly untied her robe.


	8. Brothers

The week passed very slowly. Kit spent most of his time at the theatre. He did not want to be alone. That was not good for him right now. When he was not working he went to play pool and poker with his closest friends. He usually arrived home at around midnight, and woke at 6. He checked his phone many times... hoping Emilia wrote, or called him ,but nothing. Not a missed call. Not a text message. She felt perfect without him, and he had to accept this. He screwed it, screwed his chance, and she found someone, who is next to her. And loves her. Without any mess or issues... and without any fiancé. It did not matter he was not alone most of his time... he felt himself alone. One of his part was missing. His better part. His best friend... his love. His Emilia.

"Okay, bro. I start to worry about you. Since we are here, you don't even drink a beer!" Jack, his brother patted her shoulders, meanwhile they were playing pool. "What?" he picked up his head. "Where the hell are your mind? You miss her that much?" Jack asked. "Who?" Kit surprised. "Rose. Of course. Who else? Are there any problem between you two?" his brother really worried about him. He was not himself. "Oh, yeah. She ... has been in New York for a while." Kit said, and continued the pool game. "Why you don't visit her?" Jack wondered. "I have to work. We have rehearsals every day." Kit wanted to end this conversation. He really not cared about Rose. It was better in this way. She was in NYC, he was there in London. It makes things easier. He knew if Rose would be there, next to him, it would only generates more problem. "It is not just her?" Jack did not stop with his questions. "Let me leave okay? I am just tired. There is nothing wrong. Just skip this topic okay?" he raised his voice while answering. "Damn you are so stressed. When was the last time you have sex? You really should visit her" Jack laughed. Kit threw the cue to the desk and left him at the table. Jack was shocked. He was watching him, while he went to the bar and ordered a drink. He went there and sat next to him. "Okay bro. What is wrong. I see it. Why you don't trust me? I thought we can talk about anything and now... you are hiding something. It is obvious." Jack watched him and showed to the bartender to bring two more whiskeys for them. "You look like a mess" Kit laughed awkwardly. "I am a mess. I fucking mess. I screw it" he held the glass in front of his mouth and staring into space. "Is that Rose or something else? Someone else?" Jack tried to figure out what is going on. "With Rose... everything is fine." he answered without any emotions. "You don't wanna marry her" Jack stated while he was watching his reactions. "No. No I don't."

"You should tell her. Sooner is better" he grabbed his glass of whiskey and drank to it. "Who is the girl?" he added. "What girl?" Kit looked at his brother. "The girl who changed your mind about the marriage plans." Jack was so calm. It was really obvious for him. He never saw the real flame between Kit and Rose, but he always respected his choices. From deep in his heart he was glad, he may end this thing finally. Kit sighed. He better not say anything. If one knows about them, maybe many will know soon. He couldn't take the risk. "There is no other girl. It is just... what I felt for her is just gone away." he shrugged. "If you say so" Jack raised his glass towards Kit "for the new beginnings!" Kit finally smiled a bit and toasted with him. "Hey. Is that not Emilia?" Jack poked his shoulder and showed a girl in the crowd with his hands. Kit immediately picked up his face and turned to the direction.

It was her. With her best friend Lola... and with Charlie. Of course. He was there and hugging her continuously. He did not removed his hands from her even for a minute. "Okay, I ... we should go" Kit jumped up from the bar stool and tried to leave the place unobtrusively. Jack followed him, but he did not understand what is going on. Kit lowered his head and headed towards to the exit. "Oh my God! You are Kit Harington" he heard a scream from the crowd, and a girl immediately was next to him. "Can I... oh my god. Please! Give me an autograph. You are the hottest!" she was very beautiful, long blonde hair, big green eyes. Jack started to smile behind Kit, but Kit just forced a smile, sign the paper and went forward, without even saying anything to her. "Kit!" suddenly Emilia was there, in front of him. He literally ran into her. "Hi" he said and stared her for a while. "Hi Jack" Em smiled to Jack, he waved to her, then she turned back to Kit. "How are you?" she asked. She missed him. She was happy to ran into him. She chose this place for reason... she had hopes... maybe they ran into each other. She couldn't call him in the past few days. She did not want any more arguments with Charlie about him. "It is good to see you" she continued. "What are you doing here Em? You hate this place." his tone was serious, he knew her. For too long. She hated those ruin pubs. She usually goes to fancy bars, and not those kind of places. "We just... wanted to have some fun with Lola and... " she tried to explain. "Charlie" he added. "Yes. And I remembered you like this place, and I... just wanted to ... see it" her explanation was very bad. She felt it, but there were nothing else what she could say.

"There you are" Charlie appeared next to her. "The drink what you wanted" he gave her a cocktail, then spotted the others. "Kit. Hi dude! How are you?" he offered his hand. Kit looked to Em, then to him, and shook his hand. "We were just leaving" he said. "Have fun" and without any more words he walked towards to the exit. "Wow, he is in pretty fucking mood" Charlie stated. Emilia lowered her head and drank into her cocktail. He was a mess. She did not think that through. She wanted to meet with him see him, but she thought things may goes well, like last time, in her flat. She thought Kit will be happy to see her again. Even if with Charlie. "Wanna dance?" Charlie asked her, and she nodded with a forced smile. She drank all her drink and put the glass to the table. "But first I need another one"

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked Kit while trying to follow his fast footsteps in the streets. "What?" he asked back but he was angry, and mad. It was clear. "KIT!" he yelled with his brother. "It is all about Emilia?" he asked the question finally. Kit stopped. He did not look at him. "Kit I am not that idiot, as you think. You didn't even noticed the sexy blondie, but when you saw Emilia you were embarrassed, and immediately wanted to leave. What the fuck is going on between you two?" Jack continued. "Nothing. She has a boyfriend, if you failed to notice" Kit answered. "And you have a fiancé, but my question was not this... since when?" Jack wanted to know. Wanted to understand. He wanted to help. "What Jack? There is nothing between us okay " he turned to his brother and yelled with him "she has a boyfriend, she has a life, and there is nothing between us."

"You are in love with her" Jack was still calm. That realization was so clear. His behavior, his words, how he looked at her. Now it was so clear, everything was so clear for Jack. "And you are jealous." he continued. Kit went to a bench what was near to them and sat down. He buried his face into his hands. He was his brother. He knew him. It was no reason to deny it anymore. "Emilia, knows how you feel for her?" Jack sat next to him. "She was always there, you know. When I was alone, when I just needed a friend. She was always there. And now ... there is this, guy. Sticking to her. I thought ..." Kit explained his feelings for his brother, or tried. He did not wanna tell him, about their nights before. "I thought ... you two are friends. You were always telling, you two would never be in love. You always told Rose, you have no feelings for Emilia because she is like a sister to you. Kit. I don't understand. What changed?" Jack tried to see the situation clear. "My feelings. I don't know. You can't explain your feelings. You know it the best. When we all told you maybe your proposal was too fast you just laughed about us. Because you knew. You felt it. One day this feeling comes, you feel it, and it changes everything. And screw everything." Kit tried to find the words to describe. "Okay, my situation is quite different." Jack laughed. "Does she knows how you feel for her?" Jack asked again. "No. I never told her. But for fuck sake she should know it. She ... should feel it. Not that it matters now. She... moved on."

"Quite understandable. I mean, I did not know what happened between you two, but you proposed Rose. She... started to planning your wedding, you both started to planning your wedding. Why should she wait for you? I mean if she feels the same. You... decided to marry someone else, Kit. She had no reason to not fall in love with someone else" Jack explained to him, how he sees the situation, and he was so right. Kit knew it, and yet he still hated it. "She was not happy when I told her about the proposal" Kit started to remember back.

LONDON - 2017 OCTOBER

"What did you just say?" Emilia asked back. Her eyes were widen. She thought she did not hear well. It was clearly on her face. "I proposed her, and she said yes." Kit told her again. She was staring her in silence. She couldn't say a word. She was continues packing her clothes to her suitcase. "You don't think it is a good idea?" he stopped her hands with his, and trying to find eye contact with her. "It is just... surprised me. That is all. I thought you had enough of her jealousy and tantrums" Em answered but he did not look into his eyes. "Maybe she can finally believe there is nothing between us now." he shrugged. "No. There is nothing." she turned her back at him "We are just friends. I hope she believes it now" she continued and went to the other room for more clothes. Kit was just standing there. He felt the situation so awkward. Em was the first, who he told about the proposal. He thought she'll be happy about it. She always supported him in this relationship. They didn't even had hook ups, since he started to dating with Rose, because Emilia respected their love. No matter how many times they broke up and got back together. He can always spoke with Emilia about his feelings. Maybe that step was too sudden, but the best. Kit was sure about it... that time. He heard sniffs from the other room. "Are you okay?" He asked and went closer to check her. She sneezed and wiped her nose. "Yeah, just the dust... so when will be the wedding?" she smiled to him and put her clothes to his suitcase.

\--------------

"You really believed she was just sneezed? You are the world greatest idiot my brother. That girl was in love with you, and you broke her heart. Sorry, I say this, but it is your fault. All of it. Just yours" Jack realized after he finished the story... but of course he did not said anything about their hook ups... it did not mattered now. At the end... that was it. The fucking truth. He made the biggest mistake, when he proposed Rose.

Em and Charlie got back to her flat late at night. Em was a bit drunk, and she cannot stop kissing him, while they were walking home. "What you think, if we do it... in a bit different way tonight?" Emilia asked while pulled off his shirts and kissing his chest. "What do you mean?" he asked back. "You'll see" she answered and pushed him to the bed. She took off all her clothes and sat to his lap in her lingerie...


	9. Choices

Em was laying next to Charlie. He was satisfied and panting. Emilia couldn't tell the same. She wanted to show him, how she likes it. What she wants in bed. It took 2 minutes long. Maybe. Or less. "You are incredible" he kissed her shoulder. "I knew I came too soon but your body is perfect and how you use it. Damn. Next time it will be longer I promise" he told her and went to the bathroom. Next time. Em was so disappointed... that was all? He climaxed, and that was all. He didn't even try to give her any pleasure. She didn't even have any time to enjoy it. She did not climaxed at least once. "Fuck, what am I doing." she sighed and covered herself with the blanket. She knew Charlie is gonna leave tomorrow. And she waited it. She wanted to be alone. She did not want to have sex mandatory and boring way every night. Charlie was there whole week long, but she couldn't remember any explosive orgasm with him. Or even any... There wasn't any. When she heard, he opened the bathroom door, she acted like she is sleeping. "Emilia?" he asked, but there were no answer. He turned the lights off and laid down next to her.

Kit woke up for his phone in the morning. It was Rose. "Hi" he said in sleepy voice. "Hi love. How are you?" She asked. "I did not woke you up right? I always got confused with all the time zone differences." She continued. "It doesn't matter. What's up?" Kit answered while yawning. "You should be happier to hear my voice. What's going on?" Rose offended a bit. "Please do not start this. I have a headache. We worked hard in this week. I am just tired." His voice was so emotionless. He did not want to talk with her. "Okay. So... what do you think... you can come to New York for a couple days? We have some days off but I can't go home because we have interviews but you should come and we may talk about our wedding plans finally" her voice was excited. She really wanted to see him. "I don't think I can go now. We have tight schedule. We start the play soon." He sat up on the bed. It was a lie, but he more want to be alone in London than spend time with her. "If you wanna see me, you could solve it." She told him. "But of course I am not that important."

Kit sighed. He really don't have patience for this now. "I am working Rose for fuck sake. Which part is not clear for you? I can't go." He was almost yelling with her. "Fine. It was just an idea. I... miss you" he heard she almost cried. He did not want to hurt her but those days were too much. "We'll see each other when you can come home okay?" He tried to control himself but from his heart he wanted to say... they never should meet again. He just couldn't do it in phone. No. That was not fair after everything. And he was not sure in that minute he wants this. His mind and his heart fought with each other. Rose loved him. If he cannot be with Emilia... there were no better option for him... than Rose.

Emilia and Charlie were hugging at the airport. "I am gonna miss you. I don't wanna leave. Wish I do not have to work." He said while gave her a kiss. "That week were amazing. And... maybe I should be more open to your ... desires. Last night was amazing." He added with a pleased smile. "Yeah it was." Emilia forced a smile. "I'll call you when I am at home. I love you Emilia." He said. "Me too." They kissed each other once more and Charlie grabbed his bags and went to the check-ins. Em waved to him and turned to leave. Worst night of her life. Not the best. Worst. Her mind was racing. He was a good man. He really loved her. Instead of sexual things everything worked fine. But... she missed to be pleased. She thought back to a night when she also did something similar like last night. Of course... with Kit.

2011 - Comic Con - San Diego

Kit opened his door. She was standing there with a little wicked smile. "So you got my message." He said while let her inside. "You were staring me all day, Harington. I swear it looked like you undressing me with your eyes many times. Especially during the interviews. If I did not know you I would say you were jealous." She said to him. "I am not jealous. But did you noticed how Jason teased me? Seriously. What the fuck was that?" he was nervous. Em just watched him and smiled. Of course she noticed how Jason behaved. He deliberately did it, after he noticed how they looked to each other. He wanted to annoy Kit. Em smiled and walked closer to him. "To be honest... I love that white shirt in you. You looked sexy in that." she bitten her lower lip. He raised one of his eyebrow, when Em placed her hand to his chest. Kit placed his hand to her cheek. "I've missed you, Clarke" he said and just staring to her eyes. "Why don't you show me, how much?" she asked him sensually. He kissed her passionately and grabbed her ass. She wanted to feel him. She knew they should not do this... they should be just friends, but Kit was the only man who can satisfy all her desires.

She took of his shirt, and pushed him to the bed, than with a sudden move, remove her dress too. She sat to his lap in her sexy lingerie, and started to tease him. Moving her her hips on his lap... she felt how he hardened for her. She leaned to his ears "I wanna ride your dick" she whispered to his ears while she unbuttoned his jeans with one hand. "And what else do you wanna do with me?" Kit placed both of her hands to her hips. Pushed her hard to his groin. Em smiled. "I want you to fuck me hard." she said when started to kissing his check towards his ABS... damn she loved it so much. His body was so perfect... she pulled his jeans off. He did not wore any underwear. "As I see, someone is craving for me" She bitten her lip again and smiled at him. She climbed back to his face, and gave him a kiss. Kit slid his hand into her panties and started caressing her clit. Em moaned. "I love this wet pussy" he said while moved his fingers more faster. While he was playing with her with his fingers, Em was stroking her breasts in front of him with a lusty smile on her face. "Fuck Em, Come here." he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. He kissed him with full of desire. Em looked at him, and while their eyes were locked she slid into his cock. "Fuck Em, we don't..." he started but she put her finger to his lips. "Shut up and just let me ride you, Kit" she sat up to his lap and started to moving her hips on him, with his cock in her. In and out. Kit immediately closed his eyes. She felt how his dick even got more hard in her. His hands were on her waist, and pushed her into his dick more deeper. "Fuck Kit, I missed this" she moaned loudly. He moved his hips with hers and the lust and desire filled the room. They both carved for the other. "Yes! Yes! I am coming. Fuck me!" she screamed while she was riding on him wild and insanely. "Cum on Em! Come on baby" he said to her in his deep and sexy voice, and in the next moment he felt, how her sex pulsating and she laid on his chest after she climaxed.

"You are crazy." she panted. "Me? Honey, my part is just coming" they both smiled to each other and Kit turned with her in the bed and kissed her. "Before we continues I... think we need a condom." he told her in a serious tone. "No we don't". she grabbed his face and pulled him closer. Kit hesitated and stopped with the kiss again. "It is so good to feel you inside me without any unnecessary cover. Don't worry. I won't be pregnant... I use pills... and in other things...I trust you, Harington." She said, but she did not wanted to talk. Her body wanted more, she wanted to be fucked. "But of course if you wanna... put your cock into some rubber. Just.. do it" she teased him, and bitten and licked his lips. He did not say any more word just thrust her with his dick. "Fuck me Kit! Fuck me!" she screamed and grabbed his butt. Every thrust caused a pleasure to Em. He was so wild, so heated, vehement. He was in her mind, and knew exactly what she wanted. Em couldn't stop moaning and screaming. She felt her climax is near again. "You already got one honey" he slowed his hips "and you wanna cum again?" he smirked. "Yes. Please. Do not stop. Do not dare to stop." she begged for him. "Do not stop what?" he asked and thrust her even more than before. "Oh my GOD!" she couldn't speak, couldn't think. Her body was under his influence. Kit knelt to the bed, grabbed her tights and spread her legs. He pulled her close, and continued the wild, animal sex. Em clutched the pillows around her. "You better come now" he groaned and closed his eyes. "Yes. Fuck Kit! Yes!" She screamed. "Fuck Em, I can't..." he started, he concentrated to hold it back, and when he felt Ems body tightened, and heard her pleased moan, he let his climax out, and spread himself in her.

\-------------------------

Em smiled while she was walking home. She knew she should forget her wilds nights with him. These should never ever happen again. No. They both moved on with their lives, and those nights are remain memories. Memories from their youth. She entered to her flat, and placed her keys to the cupboard. She laid down on her bed, and enjoyed the silence. She needed to spend some time alone. That week was too messy.

"Kit Harington, himself!" Lola smiled to Kit, when she spotted him on the street. "Last time, I couldn't have a chance to say hi to you" she smiled and gave two kisses to his cheek. "Lola, how are you?" he smiled to her. "The more important question is, how are you? You looked like a mess yesterday" Lola saw the scene yesterday, how he acted with Emilia and Charlie. How he left them there after a minute. "Yeah, I was tired. That is all. You had fun?" he tried to smile. "Yeah. Em quickly got a bit drunk so Charlie took her home, but I was there till three. It is a cool place. I should go there more often." Lola laughed. "But is she okay?" Kit asked her. Em doesn't usually get drunk. Maybe it was because of him. He wanted to believe, she still has feelings for him. "Oh, don't worry. I am sure Charlie took good care of her. It is good to watch them, they are so in love" Lola told him, without any thinking. "Yeah." his smile disappeared. "Ahm. I have to go. I have to work. I ... give my love to Em, if you meet her." he lowered his head. "And of course to Charlie. We...may have a night out together sometime." he took a deep breath after he said it. "Okay, I will." she smiled to him, and went on.

Kit sighed. Maybe he should take Rose advice and ... travel to New York. To be with her. Maybe it would help. Em moved on. It was more and more obvious. He must do the same. Maybe if he spend some time with Rose, he can suppress his feelings towards Em. Maybe he can forget her. In that way... He took out his phone and dialed. "Hi honey, I talked with the director and, it seems... I can manage to see you" he started and walked on.


	10. BFF

"Lola! Hi." Em opened the door. She just woke up from the bed and did not really understand what her best friend doing there. "You cannot be serious! It is 4 pm. And you did not even got up from bed today? What the fuck?" Lola was wondering. "Do I have to worry about you?" She went in and put down her bag. "I just enjoyed to be alone." Em answered without any emotion. "Okay gurl. But you did not forget we go to the play tonight, right?" She asked. Em mouth fall. She forget. She totally forget. "Lola... I. Fuck. I am sorry." She explained. Lola just shaked her head. "We still have time if you put yourself together quickly." Lola added. "I am not in the mood" Em sat to the couch and lowered her head.

"You gotta be kidding me. What is wrong with you? I thought you are in heaven. Pink clouds. Love in the air and everything. Or ... you are in that mood because he left? Em..." she sat next to her and put her hand to her knee "he loves you. He will come again or you go. Don't worry. Baby gurl." Lola continued but Emilia did not answered. She was just staring into the space. She did not want to talk about it. Not even with Lola. "Emilia Clarke you are not that girl who depends on a man. Noo wayy. Where is my strong and independent gurl? You don't need him to be happy and smiling." Lola tried her best. "It is not about that for fuck sake!" She couldn't held herself anymore and almost yelled. "If you wanna know... I am happy he left." She got up from the couch. "What? I thought you ... love him. You looked so happy together. I don't understand." Lola frowned. "I am... not in love with him. I tried. I... wanted. But... I just can't."

"You broke up with him?" Lola asked. Em just shaked her head. "You confuse me. You are not in love with him but you did not broke up with him? Why?" Lola did not understand. She totally lost. "Because he loves me. And... he really does. And... Maybe it takes time and I am gonna feel the same. Who knows. I don't wanna throw him away because I am an idiot." Emilia tried to tell her how she feels without involving Kit in it. "Em. You cannot be serious." Lola had no idea what to say. "You... he... I mean..." she was searching the right words. "You know I support you in everything but I can't support you in this choice. You... should tell him how you feels." She continued. "Tell him what?" Emilia asked back and she lost control. "Tell him that I only used him to forget? Tell him he couldn't make me happy? Tell him that he was fucking right and I am in love with my best friend?" In that moment she realized she said too much. She just stared Lola. Lola's eyes widen. "What?"

Em did not answered just walked up and down. "What are you talking about Em? Emilia." Lola went to her and grabbed her hand. "You and... Kit?" Lola asked her. She did not believed what she just said. Em nodded and took a deep breath. Her eyes were in tears. "Why you never told me that?" Lola held her face in her arms. Em started to cry. She hugged her bestie and she knew. Now she had to tell her everything. She had to talk with someone. How she feels. Because she was drowning in her feelings.

Kit was sitting on the plane. He was on his way to New York. That was the best decision. If he spends more time with Rose it will solve the problem. Two days with Rose maybe enough to forget the feelings what he has for Emilia. Maybe that Charlie thing mixed his feelings and nothing more. And the night they spent together after the Emmys. After they missed it for years. That is all. That must be all. When the captain said they depart soon he turned off his phone and leaned his head back in the seat.

A HOOK-UP - 2011

Kit was sitting on the plane. It was night. They traveled back from San Diego to London. Everyone was sleeping. He hated that he was surrounded by strangers and Emilia was sitting a few rows back. He turned back and saw a phone screen was lighting. He was sure it is Em. He smiled and wrote a message to her then stood up. When he walked passed her, she looked at him shaked her head, but he just showed her his two fingers. "Two minutes" he whispered. Kit went to the toilet and waited.

After two minutes, as he said... two little knock and Emilia entered. "You are crazy. We can't do this here" she told him but Kit just turned the lock on the door. They stood so close to each other. "Okay. That place is too strait Harington." She said and reached to the lock. Kit turned her with a sudden move and started kissing her neck. "I wanna fuck you here, Clarke. NOW." He said in his deep and sexy voice and slid his hand towards her sex. He unbuttoned her pants and took of from her and immediately thrust her with his finger. "I know you want me" he whispered to her ears. She grabbed his hand and pushed his fingers more deeper into her sex. "Fuck" she moaned. "Shhh... you have to be quiet" he told her while unbuttoned his jeans and took his cock out. He moved his fingers faster in her. Em clutched to the sink with one hand while leaning to the door with the other. Her moan was too loud. Kit placed his hand to her mouth and thrust her with his hard dick from behind. Her restrained moans were still too loud. "Shut up." He said while continued pushing her harder. "Kit" she tried to form words but she couldn't. "Fuck. You are so good." Kit groaned and bitten her neck. Em grabbed his hand which was on her mouth. She tried to took it of. "No. No. No." Kit said while thrusting her deeper and keep his hand on his mouth. "Fuck Em. Cum for me." Her body started to shake. "Come on Clarke." He groaned to her ears again and while she squeezed his hand he felt how her pussy reached it. She climaxed and with some more push he also cum.

"You are crazy I swear." Em told him quietly while he slowly pulled his dick out from her. "I wanted to try it. With you." Kit said and gave a kiss to her neck. She turned back to him and buttoned her pants. She leaned to the door and smiled. Kit was just staring her. He stroked her cheek. He wanted to kiss her. "We should go back" her soft voice ended the moment. "Yeah... you better go first." He told her. Their eyes were still locked. "I love your crazy ideas." She giggled, gave a kiss to his face and opened the door. Kit stayed for a couple more minutes and he couldn't believe how lucky he is.

\---------

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." the voice of the captain brought Kit back to the reality. "What the hell am I doing here?" He asked himself a bit too loud. "What?" The woman who sat the next seat, looked him questioningly. "Nothing. Nothing " he shook his head and looked out to the window. New York was there. He was there. In New York. More than 3000 miles from the girl who he loved with all his heart. From the girl who loves another... and not him.

Lola was wordless. She couldn't say anything after Emilia told her... the story of her and Kit. The whole story. She was shocked. She couldn't believe her best friend hided it from her for years. "No one can know it. Ever." Emilia said "I... am sorry I... maybe I should have told you earlier but... we never talked about it with anyone. It was our secret." Em ended the story. "Are you mad at me?" Emilia asked after minutes of silence. "I am not mad. I ... I... am shocked Em. Totally shocked. Every time when I asked, why you and Kit did not come together you laughed at my face. And now you say you are in love with him?" Lola had no idea how she should react to all of it. "It doesn't matter" Em answered. "Of course it matters." Lola jumped up.

"No it is not." Em answered with serious face. "Kit chose Rose. Do not forget that." She continued. "Oh yeah? And where was Rose when he had sex with you all night long at the Emmys?" Lola asked. "That was just... a moment of weakness." Emilia lowered her face. "A moment of weakness? Well that was a fucking long moment if it is true... as you told. Fuck Emilia. Open your fucking eyes. Why was he that jealous of Charlie? You really don't see it?" Lola was upset. "He is gonna marry Rose." Em answered. "Well if you just sit here and do nothing he definitely will." Lola crouched in front of her. "Go. Tell him... tell him how do you feel for him. Please." Lola almost begged her. "What if he ... doesn't feel the same? And ... I loose him forever? Now at least I have him as a friend." Em asked back with tears in her eyes. "And it is good for you Emilia? Seriously? You cannot move on because of him. If... if he doesn't feel the same... Then it must have been in this way. But if you love him... at least you have to try it. But I am sure he does love you "

"Kit! Oh my God! I am so glad you are here." Rose hugged him and clung on his neck. Kit gave her a kiss. "I missed you so much." Rose caressed his face. "What's wrong babe?" She asked. "Nothing. The plane... it was long. I just need some sleep." He forced a smile and gave another kiss to her. It was not true. He thought if he see her again ... his feelings will changes. But he could only thought one thing. It was not Emilia. Not his Emilia. Rose stood in front of him. She loved him. She smiled from all her heart to see him again... He knew from his mind... he had to find his feelings towards Rose because she deserves it. "I don't want you to leave ever again." She squeezed him. "And I have many plans what we have to discuss about the wedding."

Em and Lola tried to find Kit at his home. No one answered the door, no matter how many times she tried to knock. She tried to call him but his phone was off. She thought he maybe at the theater at the rehearsals. They went there. "Excuse me." She started at the reception. "I am looking for Mr. Harington." She smiled. "Sorry ma'am but I think he is not here." The man said with a gentle smile. "Emilia Clarke?" Johnny Flynn walked towards to them from the backstage. "Is that really you? God. How can I be that lucky. I am a so huge fan of yours." He said with a big smile. "Yeah. Hi." Em smiled at him. "You are Kit's co-star right? On the play." Em asked. "Yeah. Johnny. Flynn." He gave his hand to her and she shook it. "He swore me he'll bring you here someday but it is still a big surprise." He laughed. "Is he here? I... need to talk with him."

Johnny was confused. It was clearly seen on his face. "Kit left to New York. I thought you ... knew." He said while he frowned. "To New York?" She did not want to believe what he said. She hoped for a minute... it is work related like last time. "Yeah. He told us... he wanna spend some time with his love. Even had a little argument about it with the director. But finally he let him leave for a couple days to be with his fiance." Johnny answered. "Ahm... ahm... thank you" Emilia tried everything to stay strong. She got the answer what she needed. He went to see Rose. He loves her. So it is time for her to forget Kit. She was right and Lola was wrong. He just fond of her... but he is not in love with her. Not the way he loved Rose.


	11. NYC

"White or Lavender?" Rose asked. She was sitting at the table, while Kit was laying on the bed. "Kit!" she turned to him. "What?" he snapped his head. "I asked white or lavender?" Rose was staring at him. "What are you talking about?" he frowned. "About the flowers. I was talking about the flowers in the past half hour. You don't even pay a bit attention to me?" she started to be nervous. "Oh, yeah. Ahm. White." he answered. Lavender is not a good option. He remembered back... Emilia always used that scent in her pillows, and she loved the color. That lilac was her color, and he doesn't want this in his wedding. "But If I choose white, it won't look good with my dress." Rose whined. "Okay, then be blue." He answered. He was not in the mood. No. He was fucking not in the mood to talking about the wedding or choose flowers for it. "Wow you are a great help. Blue was never an option Kit. Are you even listening to me at all?" she stood up and she was yelling with him. "Okay, stop" he also got up from the couch. "I won't stop. I was so happy you came here, and I thought we finally can discuss about our wedding, and everything, and you don't care. You are fucking don't care" her eyes were in tears. "Rose" he held her face. "I am sorry. I am... a man. I don't care about the flowers, and the decoration. Tell me the date, and I'll be there. It is not against you, it is just... I am not a wedding planner. It is your big day. Organize it as you want." he told her in calm voice. He wanted to avoid another argument. He wanted some peace. He gave a kiss to her cheek, and he planned to lay down again on the couch. "June 23." Rose told him. "What is it?" Kit turned back to her. "The date. June 23." 

"You... don't think it is a quite ... close date. I mean... " Kit felt he is drowning. He did not thought Rose already had an exact date. "No. Usually couples are get married in a year. We are already in late. So in the beginning of next summer is the perfect date. In Scotland. In my family castle" She decided everything already. "I'll be finish with my work, we can spend many time together after that." she walked closer to him "and we can make a family finally" she caressed his cheek. "Wait, a what?" Kit eyes are widen and stopped Rose hand on his face. "A family. Children. I am already passed 30. I want a family. Ahm... first a wedding of course, a long honeymoon, then a family. Two or three children." she smiled and clung on his neck. "We should wait with this family thing, I mean... what if I got a job, and I have to spend most of my time away?" he hesitated, and tried to find some escape. "It is easy. You won't accept it. "Rose shrugged. "Okay, you know it is not working in that way." Kit told her in serious tone, and walked to the desk. "What is wrong with you?" she yelled. "I thought you want this. We talked about this, and you always said you want a big family."

"I do" he answered, but did not looked at her. He really did. He wanted it, just ... not with her. Or at this moment, he was not sure, he want his life with her. "Kit. I love you." she went closer to him and hugged him from behind. "I want to spend my life with you. Yes, I have plans. Is it a sin?" she asked him in a sentimental voice. He took a deep breath. "No it is not." he turned back at her. "Maybe it is still just the jetlag. Sorry okay. First, we ... should just plan our wedding. And later we can talk about our family plans. Okay?" he tried to be calm and kind. He wanted to reassured her. She smiled to him.

"Maybe I can help you to get over the jetlag" she looked into his eyes, and started to unbutton his jeans. "Rose" he was not in the mood. "What?" she slid his hand to his sex. "You are so tense" she said again and kissed his neck while started to moving her hands in his dick. "Rose!" he stopped her hands. "Not now, okay." he told her, and went back to the couch. She tried everything to stay strong and she did not wanted to shout. "Who is it?" she asked. Kit rolled his eyes. "Do not start this, or I swear I am gonna fly back to London today." he answered nervously. "What else should I think Kit? You don't care about the wedding, you don't care about our family plans. And you don't want me to touch you." she was crying. "It is not what you think."

"Than what is it? Why you keep distance from me?" she was desperate, and sad. "I am tired. I just wanna hug you tonight okay?" he said but he still not walked closer to her. "Do you love me?" Rose asked him with a trembling voice. "What?" 

"You heard it. Do you love me?" she asked again. "Of course I do." he said "Come here." he stretched his arms towards her and pulled her close. He hugged her. "Of course I do" he repeated and caressed her back. He loved her. He did not lied. He really loved her, just not the way he should. The love gone away... maybe it was never there. Maybe Rose was only the safe option for him. He did not wanted to hurt her. And now.. now that the girl who he loves moved on, and loves another... there is nothing to think about. He just needed time to accept this. 

Emilia had to start the work of her new movie. He was happy about it. At least she had no time to think of Kit. More she works, less time she suffers. She had a shit night. She couldn't sleep well. She did not understand, how all of these things happening with her. The Emmys night was a mistake. Her biggest mistake. "Emilia, honey! It is so good to see you again" Henry Golding came to her, and gave two big kisses to her cheek. "You look amazing" he smiled. "Henry. How was LA?" she asked him. "To big, to crowded. I am not an LA guy." he laughed. "I am glad we are doing the filming in London. Did you read the scripts?" Henry asked. "Of course I do. What kind of actress would I be if I did not? I read it several times, and it is perfect." Em answered with her usual smile. She was really happy. That movie was really important for her, and she wanted to put herself into it in 100%. She decided, nothing can distract her attention. Not even Kit Harington, who still didn't call her back. Of course Charlie called her. Several times. Every time, when he had some break. They always had a good talk. 

"I am home" Rose arrived to her flat in New York. Kit was at the same place where she left him in the morning. "You really didn't even got up from the bed? I can't believe" she almost throw her bag to the table. "I did not have anything important to do" Kit answered, while he did not moved his eyes from the TV. He did nothing all day long. He wanted to call Emilia. Every time when she came to his mind, he grabbed his phone, but he knew if he turned it on, he will call her. And that won't help to forget. So he put it back to the cupboard. Rose started to get undressed. She tried to arouse his interest. She wore a black, silk lingerie. "Would you please help to take it away from me? I can't reach clip" she turned her back at him. He stood up and with a slowly move he declutched it. "Done" he said quietly. Rose took his hands and while she slip down the bra from herself she raised his hands and put those to her breasts. "Make love to me" she asked him and pressed her naked back to his chest. 

LONDON - 2012

"What was that important?" Kit stood in Emilia's door. He ran there, because she called her, and her voice was worrisome. "I need your help" she answered and let him in. "Come" she showed it with her hands and she went to the bedroom. "Emilia, seriously. What happened? You found a spider?" he asked her. "Which one?" She stood there in a robe and showed him two extra mini black dresses. "What? You called me here to pick a dress for you?" Kit frowned. "Yes. I need a man opinion. Which one turns you more on?" she was staring him and waited for his answer. "Turn me more on? Wait... you have a date?" Kit finally understood it. "Yes. Why else would I put my body in a dress like these?" She giggled. "Both are too... slinky." he answered. He was not happy. He hated the idea that Emilia goes out with a man. With another man. "That is the point. I wanna be sexy." Em explained. "Okay, I put these on, and you can chose wiser." she throw the dresses to the bed, and took off her robe. She stood there. In a sexy, black silk lingerie. "Damn. Help me. I can't reach the clip and that one is the no bra needed version" she turned her back at him. "Kit. Help please" she urged him. He walked closer to her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was perfect in every damn way. Her back, her lines... her butt. Especially in that thong. And she wore elastics. He unclasped the clip and with his hand slowly removed it from her. He slid his hands towards her back to he shoulder. He couldn't resist. The bra fallen to the floor. "Kit" her voice was lustful. He kissed her neck and his hand slid into her panties. 

"It is not what I asked" she told him between two moans. "I have better plans for you" he answered and thrust his fingers into her sex. He was still standing behind her. She grabbed his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him while he moved his fingers more faster in her. "What are... your plans?" she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear. Kit knew it. He added one of his fingers and thrust her more wild "We are gonna fuck all night long" he answered and he felt how she started to shake in his arms. "Yes! This is it! Yes! Yes!" Em climaxed. He felt how wet her pussy is. He turned her to himself with a sudden move and kissed her. 

"Suck my dick first." he looked into her eyes. Emilia pleased with that request. She knelt down in front of him and almost ripped his pants off. She kept the eye contact with him and then slowly put his hard manhood into his mouth. The all of it, while still looking at his eyes. "Fuck Em. Suck it." he was amazed by her beauty. By all of her. She did it in a damn good way. And how she looked into his eyes with her big green-blue ones. That caused the real ecstasy for him. "Deeper" he groaned and placed his hand to her head and took over the control. Em moaned while she seemed to enjoyed to gave pleasure to him. "Yeah. That is it." He grabbed her hair. She loved it. She adored it. She did it even more wilder by herself. "Damn! I am cumming Em. Emilia!" she smiled and let his dick go from her mouth in the last moment. He spread himself into her breasts and chest. "Are you crazy? I almost came to your mouth." he told her while caressed her cheek. She just smiled. "I think we need some hanky." he looked over her body. "I think I need a shower, and not a hanky" she answered while her smile was shining. She stood up and went to the bathroom. Kit wiped his cock. He knew that was only the beginning of an amazing and wild night.


	12. Pain

LONDON - 2012

"Can I help?" he smiled in the bathroom door, while Em was taking a shower. Em turned to him and smiled. She took a towel and wiped her body. "I think I am done". He walked to her and smirked. "Oh honey, we are not even close to done" he pulled her to his lap and took her back to the bed. "You ruined my night Harington" she said while stroking his hair and she couldn't stop smiling. "I'll make amends Clarke, don't worry" he caressed her cheek. "I ... am starting to think, you don't want me to date with others" she said while giggled. "It is your fault actually. What did you expected, when you stood in front of me in ... that lingerie. And elastics. There is no man who would not do the same." he scanned her body with his eyes. "I asked my friend help to chose a dress. That is all what I did." she answered and tried to be serious. "Really?" Kit raised his eyebrows. "My apologies." he added, while he started to kiss her neck. "You should give me a fucking wild night, if you want my forgiveness." she told him, while he was still kissing and sucking her neck. " He raised his head and looked to her eyes. "I am gonna fuck your brains out Clarke. You will not even remember what was you original plan for the night." he said, while he slowly went towards to her sex with his kisses. He gently licked her clit. "Good start" Em closed her eyes. She has the best pussy on Earth. Kit wanted to lick it all night long. He gave some small kisses to his clit then suddenly he pressed his lips against her sex and started to licking and sucking it wild and hard. "Yes! Kit!" she grabbed his shoulder. "Do you like it?" he slowed down and between two little lick he looked at her. "Just continue. Please." she begged him. "So you like it." he smirked and continued with the small little moves with his tongue. "Lick me out!" she begged more louder. He loved to hear her voice. He loved to hear how she wants him. He pressed his mouth to her pussy again and licking her, while he thrust her with his finger. "Oh my God! Yes! YES!" her pleased moans turned him more on. 

After a couple minutes she climaxed with a satisfied moan. She tried to closed his legs, but Kit pressed them back. "You wanted me to lick you out. I am not done yet" he said and he continued. He felt her wetness in his mouth. He felt how her pussy pulsated. "Kit! Damn! KIT!" She screamed his name. Not even a minute passed, and she cum again. She barely could breath. She panted and put a pillow to her face. He crawled there and moved out the pillow from her face. "Hi" he smirked at her. "Hi" she blushed. "Everything is okay?" he almost laughed at her but he loved it. He loved her reaction, he loved her smile... he loved that girl. "Your tongue... and how you do ... this. I never felt like this before." she admitted. "I... never had multiple orgasms in that ... short time." she said. "And I have other plans for tonight" he added. His eyes were black again. "Oh, yeah I can imagine" she answered. "No. You had no idea" he told her, and pressed his lips against hers. He almost eat her face. He wanted to give her more. He wanted her to remember him. From his heart, he wanted her to never want to be with anyone else, just with him. He spread her legs and thrust his manhood into her with a sudden and unpredictable move. She screamed, her scream scared him for a minute. He pushed her so deep. "Did I hurt you?" he worried. "No." She whispered. "Fuck me Kit." 

He did. He was wild, hard, heated, intense and passionate. Em was somewhere between pain and pleasure, and she enjoyed it so much. It was some unique experience. Her screams filled the room, Kit was sure everyone heard it in the neighborhood around, but he did not cared. He closed his eyes and continued. Their hips were moving in sync. The world disappeared for them. It was just them. He, and the girl he loved. "Kit! I am cumming. Fuck! KIT!" 

\----------------------- 

"KIT!" Rose escaped from his arms and almost cried. "What the fuck is wrong with you? That hurts. That fucking hurts!" she went to the bathroom and left him there. Kit felt himself bad. In his mind he was not even there. He was with Emilia. He tried to forget her. He really did, but he couldn't. When Rose wanted him to make love to her, he was not able to do that. His memories came to his mind. He imagined he held someone else in his arms. His Emilia. He just closed his eyes, and fucked her. He never did it before, and he hurt her. He did not want to. He was just not there with his heart ... nor with his mind. He got up from the bed and knocked on the bathroom door. She sat there. Her eyes were in tears. "Can I come in?" he asked but he did not get any answer. He sat next to her to the edge of the bathtub. "I am sorry. I did not want to hurt you." he told her. He was really sorry about it. He had no idea what happened with him. "Rose. I... I don't know what happened. Maybe just the stress, or ... I really have no idea. I lost control." he lowered his head. "You fucked me like a roadside slut, and you did not even pay attention how I feel." she told him. "It never happen again. I promise you." he tried to apologize. No, he did not fucked her like a roadside slut... he fucked her like she was someone else. Because it is him. He loves to make love in this way. Just as his love... who was not Rose. "You scared me." she added but she began to calm down. "I know. I am really sorry. Come here" he put his arms around her and gave a kiss to her head. He felt himself guilty. He felt himself bad. He knew it is wrong, all of this is wrong, but he still knew he had to forget Emilia. Somehow. 

Em woke up in the morning and made a coffee for herself. She turned on the radio. 

"I wish that I could I let you love, Wish that I could let you love me, I wish that I could I let you love, Wish that I could let you love me,  
Say what's the matter, what's the matter with me? , What's the matter with me?Oh, I wish that I could I let you love... Wish that I could let you love me now ."

She sighed. Seriously. They have to play this fucking song in the morning. 

"And every time it gets too real, And every time I feel like sabotaging  
I start running again, And every time I push away  
I really wanna say that I'm sorry (yeah), But I say nothing (yeah) " 

"Fuck" she turned off the radio, and stood there. She was drinking his coffee, but her mind was racing. Was it her fault? Maybe it was. She was afraid to let him close. It was scary... feel the feelings what she started to feel. 

LONDON - 2012

Kit kept his promise. He gave her a wild and passionate night. She didn't even remember who was the guy who she wanted to date with. She woke up in the morning in his arms. It was good. It was too good. "Good morning little girl" he whispered to her ears. She turned to him and smiled. "Good morning" she answered. They were just looking into each others eyes for a couple minutes. She started to fall for him, and that was exactly what she did not wanted to do. Kit caressed her cheek and leaned closer. He kissed her. Not the passionate and wild way like he usually does. No, it was a soft kiss, full with love. "What was that?" Em asked when he released her lips. "A kiss" he answered. "Kit, I... it is okay to kiss me, when we are ... doing something, but if you kiss me like this, I am starting to worry about, you feel something for me." She started. "Of course I do." he answered "I adore you Em, you are my best friend, and the best company with whom I can spend a night" 

"We agreed to... not take it too serious" she continued. "Okay, your lips are so desirable, but if you feel it is too much, I swear to you, I won't kiss you again." he told her after some hesitation. "I just don't want us, to ruin it." she answered. In her heart she had hopes, he is going to say something. Something... what reassure her, about his feelings. She wanted to tell him, that she loves him, meanwhile she knew, it would be the world most stupid move. They were young, separated and working in a tv show. That love was sentenced to death. And if they took it too serious, it would end their friendship too. 

\------------

Her phone was ringing. She looked at the display, and she surprised. It was not Charlie. He always calls her in the morning, but this time it was someone else, who she did not expected. "Jack? Hi." she picked up her phone. "Emilia? Is that you?" he started, his voice was so worried. "Yeah, yeah it is me. Is everything okay?" she frowned and now she worried too. "Do you know where is Kit? I can't reach him. I tried many times." he told. "As I know he is in New York with Rose" that sentence hurts her more than she expected, but she had to say it. "Fuck. I thought he is with you. Ahm..." Jack answered "Em, I ... I had to go, please try to reach him, and tell him our mom is in St Bartholomew's Hospital. Please. I have to talk with the doctor." he continued and he put down the phone. Em just stared he phone display for some minutes. She knew how much Kit loved his mother, and judging by Jack's voice it is something serious. She tried to call Kit, she had to put her feelings aside, and tell him what happened. He did not answered. His phone was still off. "Fuck Harington." she said while tried to call him in the third time. Her phone was ringing again. It was Charlie. She just declined the call. No, she had no time for this now. 

She took a deep breath and searching the phone number in her mobile. The number what she did not want to call. "Rose" she stared her name for a couple more minutes than pushed the call button. It was ringing. She was feeling it was ringing for minutes. "Yes?" a sleepy woman voice picked the phone. It was her. Em had no doubts in it. "Hi. Rose. It is Emilia. I have to talk with Kit. Now. It is important." she started, and tried to be calm. "You cannot be serious, it is passed midnight. Are you crazy?" Rose asked her. "Rose, I am not kidding. Please give the phone to Kit. Now!" Emilia was definite. She did not want to play this game with Rose. She just wanted to do what Jack asked, and that is all. "Your beloved friend" Rose handed her phone to Kit. He did not understand first. "Yes?" he said. "Kit? Finally. What the fucking hell is going on with your phone? We tried to call you many times" Emilia blurted. "Em, what happened? Everything okay?" Kit was scared. "Your brother. Called me. Because they couldn't reach you. Ahm... Your mom is in the St Bartholomew's Hospital." 

"What?" he shocked. "What happened?" Kit felt how his chest pressed. "I don't know, Kit. Jack only told me this. You should call him as soon as you can."


	13. Whys

Kit jumped up from the bed, after the call. Rose just watched him. He started to pack his things to his bag. "Would you please tell me, what the hell are you doing?" she was nervous. "I have to go back" he answered and continued packing. "Why? Because she called you?" she stood up from the bed, and started to argue with him. "No. Not because SHE called me. My mother is in hospital." he answered and tried to be calm and composed. "And how the hell she got to know this?" Rose still could not get over the fact, it was Emilia who called him, and not anyone else. "Rose, I don't know for fuck sake" he raised his voice "I know as much as you do, but I fucking don't care how Emilia knew about this. My mother is in hospital, I have to go home. That is all I know." he zipped his suitcase. "It is still interesting" she added quietly. "You better stop with this." he told her in a serious tone. "I just said..." she continued in sarcastic voice "Shut the fuck your mouth now!" He yelled with her loudly and left her flat, slammed the door behind him.

He called Jack when he got a cab. "What happened?" he started. "Kit. Where the hell were you?" Jack answered. "I am sorry. I turned off my phone. What happened with mom?" he wanted answers. He wanted to know what was going on. He couldn't stop thinking it was the most idiot idea to came to New York. "She had a heart attack. We... she arrived to the hospital in time." Jack told him but his voice was trembling. "But... she'll be okay? Jack?" Kit was worried. "Time will tell." Jack answered quietly. "I am on my way home."

Em had to work. They were filming, but she couldn't turn off her mind. She was worried about Kit's mom. She loved that woman. She was a so kind and lovable woman. She loved her sons, more than anything in the world, and wanted the best for them always. She smiled when she thought back their talk at the Emmys years ago.

EMMY AWARDS - 2016

"Emilia, darling. Have you seen my son? He and his dad just disappeared and leave me here." Kit's mom, Deborah started. "I think they are smoking. As usual." Em rolled her eyes. "I told him many times, he should quit smoking" Em continued. "I am glad he has friend like you" she smiled at her. "Wish you would be more. You are a rare type of girl my darling. I don't understand where my son put his eyes, when he did not chose you. Why he did not chose you?" Deborah continues. "We are friends. It is the best choice for both of us. I don't think it would be work between us." Emilia smiled to her. "My idiot son have no idea what is good for him." Deborah added and laughed. "It was my choice too, not just his" Em admitted. "I just hope, you won't mind it." his mother told her. "What I won't mind?" Kit arrived back to them. Em and Deborah looked at each other. "That thing, you still did not quit smoking my son."

\------------------------

"Emilia?" the director was there. Next to her. "Emilia? Can we continue?" he asked. "Of course. Sorry." she forced a smile and stood up. She just wanted this day to end finally.

After she finished with the filming, she decided to visit her. She knew, she does not belongs to the family, but she wanted to know everything is fine. She had hopes everything is fine. She was mad at Kit, but she would never wanted anything bad for him. Ever. "Emilia. What are you doing here?" Jack asked when he saw her. "I ... don't know. To be honest. I wanted to... know. Is she okay?" she asked. "She had a heart attack but... Hope she will be okay. The doctors are confident" he answered and sat back to the chair in the corridor. "Do you need something? A sandwich. Coffee. Anything?" Em sat next to him. "No. I am fine. I am just tired." he told her and leaned forward. "Everything will be alright" she was stroking his back. "She is a strong woman." she tried to comfort him. "Yeah, stronger than any of us. I know it" Jack finally smiled a bit. "Em, I... wanted to thank you. For the help. That you called him"

"Of course I did. I heard there must be something serious" Em told him. "He immediately went to the airport. I just hope... he'll arrive soon. Mom needs him. He was always the middle of her heart." Jack said. "Don't say this. She loves both of you." Emilia answered to him. "Yeah, yeah I know she does. But ... he is her little boy. He'll always be, and I know she needs him right now." he told her. "Mr. Harington?" the doctor came to them. "You can go and see her. But not for long. Miss, you are a member of a family?" the doctor turned to Emilia. "She is." Jack told him without hesitation. "This way, please follow me."

They entered to the room. The short two words from Jack meant a lot for Emilia. Jack immediately sat next to the bed and held her mothers hand. "My son" she smiled and said weekly. "I am here." he gave a kiss to her hand. Em leaned to the wall, behind Jack. She did not want to disturb the moment. She did not want to come to the room, but Jack insisted. "Emilia darling, is that you?" Deborah raised her eyes to her. "Yeah" she took a step closer. "It is me. How do you feel?" she asked her. "I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to worry." she was joking. Em laughed quietly about her with tear in her eye. "Where is he?" she asked them. "He'll be here soon. He had to work but he is on his way." Jack answered to her. A couple minutes passed. Em put her hand to Jack's shoulder. He raised his head and looked at her. "I'd better go" she said. Jack nodded "I am glad you were here."

The moment when Emilia opened the door Kit was standing there. In front of her. They both surprised and they were staring each other for some moments. "Kit?" he heard Jack's voice from the room. Em took a step to side, and let him in. "I am here" he went closer to his mother's bed and gave a kiss to her forehead. "I came as I could" he told her. When he looked back to the door, it was closed and Em was not there anymore. "Kit" his mother said his name, and he turned back to her. "I am here."

After a half hour, the doctor sent them away from the room. Jack hugged Kit in the corridor. "I am glad you are here bro" he told him. "Of course. I came in the moment when Emilia called me. But... why you called her? Why you did not call Rose? I mean if you couldn't reach me" Kit wondered. "I had no idea where you are. After our talk, I ... I would have not thought you are in New York. I thought... you maybe... " Jack continued "With Em?" Kit finished his sentence instead of him. "It doesn't matter. The matter is, now you are here. With mom." Jack added. "I should not have go to New York. That two days were... ahm... I should be here. Not there." Kit sat to the chair. "I thought if I go there and spend time with her... things will change"

"Your feelings you mean" Jack sat next to him. "When she talked about our wedding. Family together and everything. I ... wanted to ran away." Kit said while he played nervously with his fingers. "Why was she here?" Kit raised his head to Jack. "Maybe she was worried. I don't know. It ... surprised me as well." Jack told him honestly. "You better go home Jack. I stay for tonight" Kit smiled and patted his shoulders. "Where is dad?" he asked. "He did not want to come here. He told he hates hospitals" Jack stood up, and started to leave. Yeah, Kit knew his dad is a bit emotionless but it still surprise him how much.

Em went straight home from the hospital. She turned on the radio again, but life really messing with her.

..." stay with you till the morning, (I wanna) lay with you through the sunrise,  
(I wanna) show you that you're my only, (I wanna lay with you till the sun's up)  
(I wanna) stay with you till the morning, (I wanna) lay with you through the sunrise, through the sunrise, Oh, heaven knows I've tried  
I wish that I could I let you love, Wish that I could let you love me, I wish that I could I let you love, Wish that I could let you love me, Say what's the matter, what's the matter with me?..."

"Okay, why this fucking song have to be hit?" She asked herself and turned it off again. She laid on the bed and grabbed the scripts. She had to turn off her mind and focus on the filming. She did what she thought is right. She called Kit. She went to the hospital, Deborah is okay. She can continue her life.

"Kit?" his mom opened her eyes when she felt someone is holding her hands. "Jack went home to have some rest, but I am here" he told her. "Where is she?" Deborah asked, and Kit did not understand. "She? Who?" he asked back. "Don't be a jerk son, Emilia. She was there. I know. Where is she now?" she looked at him. "I don't know. Maybe at home." Kit forced a smile. "When I saw her, I thought you finally did what you should have done years ago." she told him and took a deep breath. She was still weak. "Mom, you don't know what are you talking about." he stroked her cheek. "I do know son. I do know. You made the biggest mistake in your life, when you let that girl go." she continued. "Emilia and I are friends. You know this. I am gonna marry Rose, and she has a boyfriend. But why do we even talking about this now?" Kit frowned. "Because before I go, I want to be sure, you are happy. I believe you love Rose, but you are not in love with her. Son. "she put her hand to his face "Do not listen to anyone else, just to your heart. It will never betray you" she smiled to him. "You are not going anywhere." Kit answered. "No. Yet, I am not. But who knows how much time do we have in life. We have to use it wisely and be with the ones who we really love."

"Mr. Harington" the doctor came in. "You should go and let your mother rest."

Em fell asleep with the scripts in her hands. She opened her eyes an hour later and saw she crumpled those. "Wonderful" she was growling and put the scenario to the table. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She couldn't get out the melody from her head. "I wish that I could let you love me..." She thought if she hear again this song, she is gonna freak out. The doorbell rang. She had a feeling. No. She exactly knew who is this... she opened the door and she was right. Kit was there. He stood there. He was not at home yet. He wore the same clothes he wore in the hospital. His suitcase was also in his hand. He did not say a word. He took a step inside and closed the door behind him. He put down his case, with a so natural move, if he were just arrived home. They were just looking each other and after a minute, Kit put his arms around her, and hugged her so close, like his life depends on her. And Emilia did the same.


	14. Natural

Emilia opened her eyes. His arms were around her. They were sleeping in this position all night long. They were relaxed, and they both knew this is where they are supposed to be. Next to each other. In each others arms. She snuggled to him more. She knew soon she had to go to work, but she did not want this to end. For fuck sake, who she wanted to fool? She loved that man, and just him. No one else. 

LAST NIGHT - LONDON

Kit squeezed her and his eyes were in tears. She smiled a bit. She felt how he needed her. She gave a kiss to his shoulder. "Everything will be alright" Em told him quietly. After some minutes he released her and caressed her cheek. "I am sorry .. I... did not even said a hi to you in the hospital" he lowered his head. "It doesn't matter. You were there because of your mother. Not because of me. So it was quite understandable." she smiled at him. "What were you... doing there?" Kit stared her and asked it. "I wanted to be sure... everything is alright. I like your mom. She was always so kind with me. I... was worried." she explained. She did not have any good explanation, just her feelings. "Thank you Em. It means a lot." he answered quietly. "Ahm... I don't want to disturb anything, and you... and ..." Kit came to mind, he had no idea, Charlie is still there or already left. He started to feel himself like an idiot. "I am alone" Emilia answered and turned to go to the living room. He followed her. 

"Kit I..."

"Em I..."

They started at once, then they both laughed at each other. "What are you doing here?" Em frowned. "Honestly? I have no idea. I needed to see you" he answered. They both standing there in silence. "I acted like a jerk. In the pub. I... " he started. "It doesn't matter." she answered quickly. "It matters. Because I ... have to accept you have a life, instead of me. I ... can't acquire you. I am glad... if you find a man, who... with whom you are happy with. I just... I can't imagine my life without you." he said and lowered his head. "You don't have to. I am here Kit. I'll always be here." she answered quietly. "As your friend" she continued. He nodded. "As my friend." he repeated. "Maybe if we do things different in the past it would... have happen otherwise. But we chose to go on in different paths. And maybe it was the wise choice, because in this way, we... remained friends. And it is more important." she explained. It was a bullshit. She knew it, but she was sure Kit felt it in this way. He went to New York to be with Rose. He chose Rose. Not her. She just had to accept this. "Yeah." he agreed. 

"Do you wanna stay here? I ... suppose you don't want to be alone." she asked him, she wanted him to stay. "If you don't mind." he answered. "No. Of course not. I'll be there" she showed to the bedroom with her hand. "You know where you can find towels." He nodded. "Em..." he wanted to say how he loves her. He wanted to tell her... but it was too late. She is there for him, as his friend. Nothing more. "Yes?" she turned back to him. Her eyes were shining. She waited. She wanted him to tell her those three little words. "Thank you." he sighed and went to the bathroom.

She was laying on the bed, and listening the water flowing. When he turned it off, and wiped himself, he take on a shirt and a boxer. He stopped in the bedroom door. She was there in the bed. He was staring her for some minutes. "Kit, if you are not tired go and watch some TV, but do not stare me because it is irritating" she was throwing a pillow to him. He caught it. "Okay miss, my apologize." he went closer to the bed. "Would you please give me some more space here?" he asked her. "You are a guest. That is all you can get." she was teasing him. "Fine" he shrugged, placed himself next to her and put his arms around her. Their bodies pressed to each other. Em took his hand and held it to her chest. "Good Night little girl" he gave a kiss to her head. "Good night Kitten" she answered and they fell asleep in each others arms.

\------------

"Kit" she whispered to him. She turned to him with her body. His face was so close. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew she just can't do this. "Kit" she caressed his beard. He slowly opened his eyes. "Hi" Em smiled to him. He did not say a word. "I'm gonna late if we don't get up" she said softly while still stroking his face. "Can't we just stay here? For the rest of our lives?" he asked and he forgot for a minute about everything else. They were both staring the other. "I don't think Rose would be happy about it." she answered and lowered her head. "Neither Charlie" Kit took a deep breath. "Yeah, you are right." 

"I ... go and make a coffee." she sat up on the bed. She was afraid, if she stayed there maybe she did something wrong. She did not want to ruin it. No. Finally they are there again, just the same way, they were for years. It is how it should be. She went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. "What's with the radio?" she heard his voice from behind her back. "What?" she turned to him. "Your first move in every morning is to turn on the radio. Is it broken?" he said and pushed the button. 

"Good Morning London! Let's start our day with Rita Ora new hit single, Let You Love Me." 

Emilia went there immediately and turned it off. with a hard push "I hate this song!" she said and grabbed two cups from the counter. "Easy girl! Do you want me to make the coffee for you?" Kit laughed at her. "No. I can do this alone." she sulked. "They really don't have any other hits, just this one?" she continued. "Okay, why is that song is that bad?" he stretched his hand to turned it on again. "Do not dare, Harington!" she pointed to him with teaspoon, threateningly. "Okay, okay. I see my life is in danger" he laughed. "Do not mess with me before my coffee. I thought you already learned it " she told him and gave him his cup. 

"You go to the hospital?" she asked him while drinking her coffee. "Yeah. I start there, then I go home and do some laundry." he sat to the chair. "If it is non-urgent you can leave it here. I do some laundry when I finish with the scenes today. The director told it won't be a long day." she shrugged. "Did I mention how much I adore you, Clarke?" he smiled at her. "Always a pleasure to hear" she giggled. After some minutes she went to the room and started to get dressed. "Em!" Kit entered without knocking. "Kit!" she grabbed her dress and put it in front of her body. "I... I am sorry. Not that I have not seen everything already" he smirked. "Get out" Em raised her voice, but she smiled. "I just searching my socks." he answered. Em looked to the floor. It was there. She grabbed this, and throw it to him. "You are slob" Kit laughed and left the room. "Fuck" he said to himself quietly. She was still beautiful. Of course she is. He wanted to hug her close, and continue what they started at the Emmys. Or repeat it. "You still not ready? She opened the door and looking at him. "Just a minute." he answered and leaned to take on his socks. She shook her head. Everything with him... just so natural. She can easily imagine her life in this way. With him... every morning, every night. 

The day was much better than the previous days. Em was shining. She laughed and joking around a lot. "See, this is the Emilia Clarke who I missed. I don't know what happened honey, but keep it in that way" The director said to her. "Okay, I will." she promised and giggled. "I thought your boyfriend left" Henry came out from a room. "He did, why?" Em did not understand. "Nothing" he shook his head. "Henry!" Emilia looked at him. "Nothing. Nothing. Just... I misunderstood something. Maybe." he poked her shoulder. "Come lovebird, we have to work." he said to her and went towards to the cameras. "Hey!" she yelled "It is not funny" she felt how her phone vibrate. "Mom is fine. What do you want for dinner?" it was Kit. Em rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe him. "Emilia" she heard her name. "I am coming" she put her phone back to her bag.

"Johnny!" Kit arrived to the theater after he visited his mother. She was feeling so much better. He relieved. He couldn't even think about how he could handle if something happens with her. "Kit, are you already here? I thought you'll be away for more days." Johnny answered. "Yeah, long story. Everything is alright?" Kit sat down to the couch in the rehearsals room. "More than fine Harington!" he said and he told him what happened in the last few days. "Oh, I almost forgot to thank you. But next time please warn me. I did not shaved." Johnny laughed. "Warn you? About what? "Kit frowned. "Emilia was there. Emilia Clarke. I thought I had a heart attack. It was not you... who sent her here?" Kit did not understood. Why Emilia was there. When? How? Why? "Okay slow it down buddy. When she was there?" Kit leaned forward. "After when you left. I thought. You asked her to come, but it was weird a bit. She was looking for you, and I told her you are in NYC" Johnny explained. Kit finally understood how Emilia know about his trip to New York. He wanted to ask her, but she did not want to bring up Rose last night. It was too good. "What else did you said to her?" he started to worry. 

\-------

 

Em arrived home and started to do the laundry. She almost forgot about Kit suitcase. She unpacked it and just smiled how his clothes tucked in it. "Seriously Harington?" she laughed in herself. When she stood up with his clothes in her hand a note fell to the floor. "June 23. Do not forget the date. Love ya forever" Em froze. She knew the wedding will happen but that message was too much in that moment. She felt she couldn't breath. She took the dresses to the washing machine but just stood there. She held the note in her hand. "Em? You did not answered, so I brought some healthy salad and salmon" Kit entered into her flat. The entrance was open. He spotted his empty suitcase and smiled. "Em?" he smiled at her. "Dinner is here." 

"Cool. Right. I... I ... Rose left this in your suitcase." she handed the note to him. He read it, and had no idea what to say." I did not want to... read it. But when I unpacked the suitcase it fallen to the floor and... " she started to explain, she was so embarrassed. "So you have the date. It is cool" she forced a smile. "We better eat something, I am starving." she tried to left him there, but he grabbed her arms and stopped her. "Why you were at the theater?" he asked her in a serious tone. She lowered her head. "It doesn't matter." she answered and tried to leave him. "Emilia. Answer me!" he was nervous. She stopped and she was staring at him. "Kit, it doesn't matter. Not anymore" he looked into his eyes and fighting with her tears.


	15. Truth

"For Fuck Sake Em. At least now, be honest with me!" Kit's mind was racing. He was mad, and nervous, and he had hopes. He wanted to know, he is right. He wanted to know she feels the same way. "Honest? When we last spoke about your wedding, you said, it won't happen soon. The ring was just a symbolic gift nothing else. But you are gonna marry her in the next summer. At June 23. It is really you who wants the other to be honest?" she answered to him and fighting with her tears. "What should I do? I went there and she told the exact date to my face." he yelled back. "Maybe finally you should grow some balls, and if you don't want this fucking wedding, tell her and not always be her little puppy." at the moment when Emilia said it, she regret it. She did not wanted to hurt him, but she couldn't control her feelings. "Tell me one good reason why I not marry her." he walked to her and looked into her eyes. "Emilia, please." he begged her. "I can't." she answered and escaped from his arms again. She turned her back at him. She wanted to be strong. She wiped her eyes "We should eat." she told him quietly.

"Okay this is hilarious. If you don't want me to marry her just say it." He yelled. "I see you don't like the idea." He continued. "The idea? Kit we are talking about a marriage now, what lasts for a lifetime. Or it should be. And you begging me to say something for you why you should decline it? I won't. You are a big guy and you can decide what you wanna do with your life." She also yelled with him. "You cannot just push the responsibility to me."

They both stood there in silence and stared each other. The air was tense between them. "You still did not answered to my question." Kit lowered his voice. "Why you came to the theater?" He asked again. "Why is this important?" She rolled her eyes. "I just wanna know." Kit walked close to her again. "Please Emilia. Answer me." He hoped she is gonna say what... He wants to hear. He still just hoped it is not too late. "I went there because I ... wanted to talk with you. About ... Charlie. After the pub. After how you left us there. I ... wanted to apologize. It was a bad idea to... go there. I know. But... " she explained. She tried hard to say something believable. "You are a terrible liar, Em. You know that right?" He stroked her cheek. "Kit. I don't care what you believe or not." She looked into his eyes. Her eyes were darker than usual. "You are my friend, he is my love. I just hate that you two are... not get along well. Story is over." She was hurt. She was fucking hurt because he went to New York and came back with a date. With a damn wedding date. 

"Can we skip this topic already? Please." She asked him. "I am hungry. You were talking about some salmon and salad." She grabbed his hands and took off from her face. "Okay it is enough." He told her and stopped her again.

Kit grabbed her arms again and turned her to himself. "Why the hell are you that fucking stubborn?" he asked, while she tried to avoid the eye contact with him "If you don't say it. Then I will... I love you Emilia. Don't you get it? Don't you see it or feel it? Maybe I am wrong and I screw everything now, but... I know... I feel you love me. I know you were there in the theater because you feel the same. Just ... "he caressed her face " be honest with me finally, and ... I beg you to do not afraid to say it. I love you since the first moment Em. Only you. But you decided we cannot be together, so I agreed to be just your friend, and ... I made a fucking mistake when I moved on and started this relationship with Rose. I never really moved on. It was always you. I... couldn't stop thinking about you since the Emmys. That night, was the most amazing night of my life. After this... I ... decided to tell you how I feel. After we got back to London. I wanted to tell you. I did not cared about the consequences. But... I was late. And you found someone, who maybe better for you, but he will never love you like I do. That one thing is sure. No matter what you think." Kit took a deep breath. He told her. He told her the truth finally. "If this is true, than why you went to New York?" Em shook her head. Kit looked her desperately. 

"You really don't get it? I had to go. I couldn't live with the thought... you fell in love with another. You... share your bed with someone else. And share your heart. I ... wanted to forget you." Kit said. "This is not a very good explanation. You tell me you love me, but you wanted to forget me, and your first move was... just went to NYC? To Rose? And you continued to plan your wedding. You have a wedding date. I assume you have the place too. And the color of the flowers. Kit... what do you want me to say? If you really love me... you would have broke up with her after the Emmys. You said... you knew you love me after the Emmys but you did nothing. You did fucking nothing. What were you waiting for? " Em was crying. "I wanted to know... you feel the same." He answered. It was a bad answer. He knew it... but he wanted to be honest.

"If I don't feel the same... you just go back to her and continue your life with her even if you don't love her? Kit, you cannot be serious." Em was disappointed. "It was... a bad plan. Now ... you said it loud I... I know. She don't deserve it. I... I just..." he tried to find the words. "See. This is why I cannot believe you. You... until you don't even know what you feel, how you want me to believe you?" Em shrugged. "Emilia. I know what I feel." He continued and held his face between his hands. "I love you Kit." She told him. "You have no idea how much and how long. Yes. I went to the theater to tell you that. I wanted to tell you that I love you. But... you were not there. You were in New York. With her. And thanks to this... I realized you don't love me. You... you just fond of me. You just want me to be there when no one else is there for you. You want me to be there as a B option... but I don't want to be a B option. I wanna be someones first choice. I wanna be someones whole life. Charlie... " she told him with tears in her eyes. "That is not true" he shook his head. "You know me Em. You know me. Do not say this" He tried everything and still held her face between his arms. His forehead met with hers. "Yes. I know you. This is why I am sure of this. But... it doesn't matter. You are a good guy Kit. This is why I fell in love with you. You are just... confused. Emmys night should... never have to happen. It just mixed our feelings. That is all." She continued. "Em please. Don't do this." He begged her. "Maybe it is better if you go home tonight." She placed her hands to his, what are still held her face. 

"This is my home." She pulled her to himself and pressed his lips to hers. Their tongues found each other instantly. It was a passionate kiss full with emotions. Em put her arms around his neck while he raised her to his lap. They did not stop kissing even for a minute. He walked to the bedroom with her and placed her to the bed. He took of his shirt and ripped of hers. He was kissing her chest and her breasts. His hand slowly slid down to her sex and unbuttoned her jeans. "Kit" she panted. She was full with desire. He took of her jeans and kissed her again vehemently. His finger rapidly slid into her wet pussy. "Fuck. Em. I... you are fucking wet for me. I... I can't." He was always amazed by it. He loved it. It makes him wild and crazy. Em slid her hand to his pants and grabbed his sex. "He immediately took off his pants and placed himself on the top of her body. "You won't get any foreplay this time. I wanna feel you deep." He told her with full of lust and he thrust her with his hard dick deeply. Her moan were the best sounds for his ears. "I've missed you Clarke. I am fucking missed you." He was pushing her wild and his mind turned off again. He felt her. He felt the girl who he starved for. "Kit" she moaned. "Kit!" She screamed. "KIT!" She shrilled.

"Kit. Kiiit..." someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes. Johnny was there in front of him. "They wanna close the doors. We should go. How the hell you can fall asleep everywhere?" Johnny laughed at him. "Wait. I fall asleep?" Kit tried to wake up and tried to came to mind. "Yeah in that minute when I went for a coffee. I told you to not laid on that couch." He still laughed. "Now come. You can sleep more at home. That New York trip really freaked you out." He stood up and followed Johnny. He still couldn't believe.

That was a dream. The note what Rose left on his suitcase... The talk with Emilia. The kiss... the sex... everything was a fucking dream. Kit couldn't believe is. "Find one's way home?" Johnny looked at him once again. "Yeah. Yeah of course. " Kit nodded and looked at his watch. "Fuck!" he said loudly. It passed 10 pm and he swore to bring some dinner for Em. He had to go there. Now. He checked his phone too. He had five missed calls from Rose. Two from Emilia. And of course that fucking phone was muted. "I cannot be that idiot." He sighed.

Em was woken up by her doorbell. She walked to the door slowly and drowsily. "Kit" she said while yawned. "I thought you fall asleep at home." she stated. "I am sorry. I fall asleep at the rehearsal room." He smiled to her. "I swear I am gonna give you a key. It is almost midnight. Seriously?" Em was looking at him. "It is just 11 pm." he grinned. "Just come in and let me sleep." Em rolled her eyes with a smile. He stepped into the flat, and saw his suitcase is there. It was empty. "Em... you... did the laundry?" his dream came to his mind. "I told you I do it. Your clothes are already on the dryer." she answered while floundered back to the bedroom. Kit sighed. So there were no messages, nothing. "Thank God" he whispered to himself. To be honest he would be happy, if Rose leaves him a message, but he realized one thing after his dream. He have to break up with Rose. No matter Emilia loves him or not. He have to make the step. Because Rose is not his life. She is not the right choice for him. The right choice for him is Emilia, and he decided to proves her this. No matter how long it will takes. "Em?" he asked, but she was already on the bed and fall asleep. He went there and gave a kiss to her head, she did not moved. "I love you, Clarke" he rustled and went to took a shower.


	16. Trip

Emilia woke up in the morning. He was there. Next to her. His arms were around her. She knew it is not normal, but she loved to be with him. Even in this way. She wanted him to be with her. Around her. "What's the time?" he asked calmly. "Only 8. You can sleep. I... don't have to run anywhere... we don't do any filming today." she answered. "Me neither" he pulled her closer and gave a kiss to her neck. "You know we can't do this constantly, right? I mean... I am here for you, you can come here anytime, but..." She started "Shh.... not now. Please." Kit said to her and pulled her more closely. She nodded and accepted his answer. She wanted to be the calm one, the sane one, but her heart wanted him to be there. With her. She felt his eyes on her back, and turned to him. She just looked at him questioningly. "What?" Kit asked with a smile. "I wanted to ask the same." she raised one of her eyebrow. "Nothing. I was just thinking" he slid a lock away from her face. "About what?" she turned more to him. They were laying against each other. Kit put his hand to her waist. He looked into her eyes. "I am gonna... resign the wedding" he said calmly. "What? Why?" Em eyes were widen. "I don't wanna marry her. I don't want to build any family with her. She is not the one for me." he continued and he was still looking into her eyes. "Are you sure you want this? I mean it is a hard decision, and ... you should think it through again before..." she blurted. "I think this through many times." he answered and still staring at her. They were laying there on silence and just looked each other. "Why you went to New York than?" Em asked him after a couple minutes. "I don't know... but I am glad I went there. That opened my eyes. She was talking about the wedding continuously.  I hated every word of it. I realized I don't wanna do that." he said while his hand were still on her waist. He wanted to pull her close and kissed her. "Why you did not said it to her?" Em asked him quietly. "Because I am a coward." 

"I will support you, in every choice Kit. Until you don't wanna kill anyone of course." she smiled, tried to turn the conversation not too serious. "I will not. Until they don't not hurt the ones, who are important to me." his eyes were still stucked on her. "When do you wanna tell her?" she lowered her head, she can't stand his look. "I can't just break up her in phone, she don't deserve it... My play starts next week. The rehearsals are ... frequently in the next couple days. I ... can't travel to New York again... I have to wait until she comes home for the holidays. " he answered in calmly. "Sounds like a good plan. Not the Christmas break up... it sucks. It ... but... I think it is fair, you don't wanna do this on phone. After many years and everything. Breaking up on phone is ... so unfair and disgusting." she tried to find the right words, but she did not want to look too happy about it. They remained in silence again. Kit wanted to tell her the why, but he knew it is not the right time. Not yet. Emilia deserved, to close his past first, and then be the man for her. The one and only man. He just hoped it won't be too late. He had advantage over Charlie, because he was there, next to Em, and he planned to be next to her as many time as he can. "I am hungry." Emilia raised her eyes to him. "Someone did not brought me dinner" she smiled. "I know. I know." he laughed. "What if I bring you some breakfast?" he asked her. Em moved closer to his chest and gently stroked it with her arms. "That means no?" he placed his arms around her. "That means... Later."

\-------------------

"All of your weekend is free?" Kit asked her while drinking his coffee and eating the toast, what Emilia made for him. "Almost. I have some plans for Sunday evening with Lola" she answered. "Ouch" the pan burned her hand. Kit jumped up, took her hand and put it under cold water. "Hurts much?" he asked when turned off the water. "It will pass." she blown it with her mouth. Kit raised her hand and gave a kiss to it. "In real life you are not unburnt, you better keep that in mind." he added. "Really funny." Em made a face. "So why my weekend plans are important for you Harington?" she turned back to the pan and continued the eggs. "I wanna rob you from the city." he drank into his coffee. "You worked too much in the last couple days, I had too many mess in the last couple days. We should go and have some rest." Em shut the oven. "Kit... I ... don't wanna ruin your plans, but ... I don't think Rose would be happy if I go with you to Suffolk. I know you wanna break up with her, but yet you are still... together. And... what if anyone see us there?" Em wanted to go, but she still wanted to think clear. "This is the best in Suffolk. No one can see inside the house. Forest and lands everywhere. And... forgive me Clarke, I don't know what is in your mind, but I don't wanna bring you there to do nasty things with you. I just wanted to have some rest in good air with my friend." he said and smirked. "And your mom?" Em asked him. "She told me, if I dare to spend the whole weekend next to her in the hospital, she'll kill me." he laughed. "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I'll go and visit her then. So Clarke? What do you think?" Em was staring him. "You know what, Harington. Fine. Let's go."

Kit went home, get packed and an hour later he came back for Emilia with car. They were joking and laughing around all the way to Suffolk. When they reached the city, Em scanned the area. "It is always amazed me, it is so close to London and meanwhile it is so different" she said. "Quiet and peaceful." she added. "But you arrived. So that lasts for this moment." Kit joked with her. "Hey!" she poked his shoulders. "I am driving. We almost there. Do not distract my attention" he teased her. "Of course Kit, because it was me who started." she rolled her eyes and leaned back to the seat. Em smiled. She can't help herself, an old trip came to her mind, when they were travelling together in a car. It was different... 

AFTER ROLLING STONES PHOTO SHOOT - 2012

"I can't believe Peggy said that thing." she leaned back to the seat. They were just done a photo shoot for Rolling Stones Magazine, and the photographer was insisted them to kiss each other. "What thing?" Kit asked, while keep his eyes on the road. They were in the middle of nowhere. Lands, and forests everywhere. "The chemistry thing. I can't believe." she answered. "Well... I liked that shoot. Lena and Alfie were so amazed. They were in shock." Kit laughed. "I was in shock too. You did not opposed for too long." Em said. "Why would I? You act like, you never kissed me before." Kit smirked. "That is different" Em stated. "Is it?" he glanced at her. "Keep your eyes on the road Harington" her cheek was red and poked his shoulder. She blushed, and she had no idea why. "Miss Clarke, would you please tell me since when you are that bashful?" Kit laughed at her. "I am not... bashful. I just... don't want to do thing like this in front of everyone." she answered. Kit turned from the road. "What the hell are you doing?" Em did not understood. He did not answered. He went forward and stopped the car a little later. Em raised her eyebrow. "Now no one is here." he smirked. "So this is why you insisted to drive me home? You wanna rape me in the forest?" Em teased him. He did not answered just grabbed her neck and pulled her close. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her while his hand found her nipple through the white silk dress what she wore. 

"Climb to the backseat" he almost ordered her. She bitten her lower lip and did it and Kit followed her. "It seems it was a good idea to darken the glasses." he said while placed her to his lap and slowly pulled the clothes off her shoulder. He kissed her neck and went towards to her breasts. "You are crazy" Em told him. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed his touch. His hand slid up in her tights to her sex. When he reached it he raised his eyes to her. "What? Sometimes I don't wear panties. It would only bother you now." She was so wet already. 

"And I am the crazy one here who planned this?" he couldn't stop smiling. "Well, it was not me, who drove the car into a forest ... to fulfill some secret desires." Em looked into his eyes while tried to free his sex from his pants. "I hate your tight pants. Did I already mention that?" she said to him. He raised his hips, and Em could push his pants down. His sex was in her hands. She started to move her hand on it. "What do you wanna do with me Harington?" she whispered to his ears while moved her hand harder on his dick. He leaned his head back and groaned. "Do you like it?" she smiled and kissing and biting his neck. "Sit in it" he put his hands to her waist and lifted her. He placed his dick right to her entrance, and pushed her down by her waist. "Fuck" she moaned to his ears. She started to move her hips. She was riding on him. "Fuck Em, it is so good." he said and with his hands he accelerated her moves. He kissed her passionately while fucking her. Em knew they are crazy, she knew they are irresponsible. Anyone could see them but she wanted it. She wanted to feel him. She wanted that fucking good sex, what only he could give her. Kit grabbed her tights and made more place between her legs. He can thrust her more deep. "FUCK KIT" she grabbed his neck and moaned to his ears. "Faster. Ride it. Faster!" he said and she was moving her hips more wild. "Yes, this is it. Cum for me Clarke. Cum for me!" he groaned to her. She squeezed him more when she felt she almost there. When he spoke to her, while they were fucking, it always turned her more on. "Now! NOOW! Yes!" she screamed to his ears and she felt how her pussy pulsated. She felt her climax in all her body, and Kit did not stopped. "I hope you are ready for another one..."

\------------

"Em? Where is your mind?" Kit asked when he stopped with the car in his garage. "What?" she turned to him. "I thought I lost you for a minute. Everything ok?" he frowned. "Yeah, yeah of course. I was... just ... lost in my thoughts. You know... the filming and everything." she tried to explain herself. She could not say, what she was really thought. "We are here to have some rest and relax. Forget that movie. For the next 1,5 days. Or now it is shorter. Okay? Deal?" He was looking at her with that irresistible smile on his face. "Deal." she nodded and got out from the car. 

She loved that place. Suffolk... Not the inside, it was not her style but the area, and the peace what surrounded it. She always wanted a house in the countryside. Not so far from London... where she can raise her children in the future with the man who she loves.


	17. Weekend

"You bought salmon?" Em asked while packing the fridge. "You love it." Kit shrugged. "But you hate it." Emilia answered. "This is why I brought ham and cheese too." He smiled at her. "Okay you bought enough food for an army. Seriously. Who will eat all of this?" Em was looking at the fridge and the desk. "Or you wanna throw a party just forget to mention." Em laughed. "Okay. Enough of criticism. Next time I won't buy anything but I won't wanna hear your tantrums about you are hungry." Kit answered. Em grabbed an apple and throw it to him. "I do not tantrum." Kit went around the kitchen counter to her. "No. No. Do not... I have a ..." Em took the first thing what she can from the counter. "Carrot." She laughed. Kit just smiled and still walked towards to her. She was backing. They both laughed. Em throw the carrot to him too and tried to ran away but he grabbed her and took her to the couch. He was on the top. "Your mom never said to you to not play with the food?" He showed the carrot to her and tried to be serious. "Okay. I swear I'll be a good gurl daddy." She laughed. "I recommend it." He answered but his voice changed. It was quieter and softer. His eyes locked with hers and stroked her face. "We should finish the ... packing." Em said. "Yeah. Yeah we should." But he did not move. "Kit." She whispered his name while he was just staring her. Suddenly a phone started to ring. "It is mine." Em jumped up. Kit let her. Right in time. He thought. He knew... he should keep himself away from her or he is gonna ruin everything again.

"Yeah. Hi" she talked to the phone and walked outside. Kit went back to the kitchen and continued the packing. He saw through the window how Emilia walked up and down while talking in the phone. She was laughing. It must be Charlie. Who else. How he hated this feeling... his Emilia with another man. No. He never could accept this.

LONDON - October, 2012

"You cannot be serious. Em. That guy is... ridiculous." Kit said when Emilia finally went back to London from Los Angeles and they met. At the end of September it went worldwide she is dating with Seth Macfarlane. When Kit got to know this, he was mad. He hated it. "You don't even know him" she laughed. "Family Guy sucks." He answered. "So ... I can imagine." He said with an emotionless face. "Don't be grumpy." She giggled and gave a kiss to his face. "Do not tell me there were no girls around you or in your bed while I was away." She raised her eyebrow. "Yeah there were. I... I met some girls. But nothing... long term." He explained. "Yeah I heard you love to bring blondies to you room. Or there were more brunettes?" She joked with him. "Okay. Okay. Touche Clarke. But I still don't think that guy is a good choice for you." 

\--------

"It... was Charlie. He... wanted to know everything is ok. And... he said... have fun. " Em came back to the kitchen after talked with her boyfriend. "You told him you are here with me?" Kit was surprised. "I did not mentioned we are here alone." She lowered her head. "I told him we are here with some friends to... have some fun. I... don't think he... I don't want to argue with him. It is better if he don't know. I mean..." she told. "You don't have to explain Em. I understand. I wouldn't be happy in his place either. I would be fucking mad to be honest. If you would tell me you spend a weekend with a guy... who is not me, I mean who is not your boyfriend. I..." Kit confused in his words. "But he don't have to be jealous. We are just friends right?" Em was embarrassed too. "Yes. Yes... we are." He nodded. "Wine?" He raised the bottle. "I brought white and red. You can choose." 

"White." She smiled. A couple hours passed. They were having fun, talking a lot, cooking together. That day was just so perfect. Kit opened another bottle of wine, while Em was looking the pictures in the fireplace. Almost no pics together of him and Rose. Most of the pictures were of his family, or Rose family. "Do you wanna play?" Kit stood in the living room door. "What?" she surprised and turned to her. "I mean with cards." he showed her the deck of cards what he held in his hand. "Play what?" Em frowned. "Poker of course. What else?" Kit smiled and put the card to the desk. "I am afraid we need some cash for this and I only have credit cards." she answered. "Who said we have to play in that way? Kit looked at her. After some hesitation she came to mind "No Harington, no way. We are not gonna play strip poker. Forget it." She was definite. Kit smirked and walked to her. Em took a deep breath. He placed his hand to the wall, above her head, and leaned to her. "What's the problem Clarke? Who do you not trust? Yourself or in me?" he asked with his amazingly sexy smile. Their eyes were locked again for a couple minutes, then Em cleared her throat. "Last time... when we played that game... it did not end... well"

Kit laughed and walked back to the desk. "Last time was in Spain when we played it." he answered and he was still smiling. "True." Em realized. "As I remember, we went to sleep after we played." he said. "You know I am not talking about that night." Em felt how her cheek blushing. "Oh the night in New York, after your play?" Kit remembered. "Yes." Em lowered her head. "It did not... end well." she added. "Well, if you ask me, that night ended well. That night had a very... satisfying end." Kit answered and staring at her. 

NEW YORK - 2013

"I've told ya. That big love won't lasts too long" he said, while drawn a card from the deck. They were sitting in Emilia's apartment in New York and playing some strip poker for fun. "You were right in that. Seth was not the good guy for me." she smiled "Show me what you got." she looked at him. "You first." Kit answered. "Flush" she answered with satisfaction. "Sorry honey, that would be not enough" he placed his cards to the desk. "It is a Full". He said. Em couldn't believe. He almost got her totally naked. She was sitting there in bra and in pants. She shook her head, stood up and removed his pants. "I don't like this game" she added. "I love it more and more" he laughed while staring her perfect body. He still wearing his a shirt, his socks and boxers. "Okay, deal the cards. Next turn" Em said and sighed. "Are you sure Clarke?" he smirked at her. "Do it." she answered. He did. Em looked her cards and thinking. "Wanna change?" he asked her. "Yep". she lipped to cards to him. He also changed. "Okay, what should be the prize?" he questioned. "The prize?" Em asked back. "Yeah. It is late. Put all in. If I won... I do with you whatever I want tonight." he told her in serious tone. Em put down her cards to the desk downwards and stood up. She walked to Kit and leaned to his ears. "If I win I am gonna tie you to the bed, and I do with you whatever I want" Kit raised his eyes to her and pulled her to his lap. He leaned closer to kiss her, but Em stopped him. "No. First your cards." she told him. "So it is a deal? You think that through? Are you sure? Whatever I want?" he asked, while his mouth almost met with hers. "Whatever you want" she answered and grabbed his dick through the boxers. "Anything" she whispered to her ears. Kit raised his cards. Em eyes were widen. "You cannot be serious. You cheat" Em couldn't believe. He held a straight flush in his hands. "Sorry, honey." he said to her and stretched his hand to check her cards. "A Poker? Nice. But not enough" he put the cards back to the desk and kissed her. He lifted her up, and put her to the desk. He removed her panties and kissing her legs from her ankle toward to her knees and went on her inner tights. "Anything I want?" he asked again and took off his boxers. He leaned over her. Em caressed his beard. "One thing is not allowed" Em answered. She knew him. There is one thing what they never did and she was not sure, she wanna try it. "You break the promise?" he asked her while he was kissing and sucking her neck. "Kit..." she lost control. She always loose control when he is around. "I will not force you, I just... wanna try someday." he told her and looked into her eyes. "I never tried it" she said. Her heart was beating in her throat. "Do you trust me?" he asked her, while his hand sliding down towards to her pussy. "Fuck Emilia, how the fuck you can be that wet." he said and thrust her with his fingers. She moaned. "Do you trust me?" he asked again while moved his fingers more faster in her. "Yes" she answered while she enjoyed his touch so much. He put one more finger in her pussy. "Fuck Kit" she put her arms around his neck. "You are so fucking sexy." he groaned into her ears and he felt how her legs are trying to squeeze him. "YES!" she moaned loudly and she climaxed. He gave kisses to her belly than looked into her eyes again. His fingers are slid down from her pussy to the backdoor. He looked into her eyes. "One word, and I am gonna stop, okay?" he asked her. She nodded uncertainly. 

Kit lifted her and turned her in the desk.  Her perfect butt was in front of him. He wanted to try it. He wanted to put his hard manhood into that narrow place.  He was stroking her back and took a step closer. "Fuck, I want you so much". his hands were ran back and forth in her back. "Take me Kit, I want you to fuck me." she panted. He pushed his hard dick into her pussy first. He moved his hips crazy and wild. "FUCK YEAH!" she screamed. He was crazy for her. Every in and outs in her was a pleasure, what he never experienced before. He could never explain what is so different in her. Maybe the way they are loving and having sex. Maybe more... maybe something more important bond between them, than just the sex. "KIT! Fuck, Kit! Harder! I am cumming" she screamed and crushed the glass from the desk in the moment she cum. Kit was smiling behind her. He pulled his hard cock out from her and teasing her back entrance with his dick. Em felt how her body tighten up. He leaned to her neck. "Relax" he whispered to her ears, and she nodded. "Are you sure..." Kit still hesitated. "Yes" she pressed her butt even further. Kit thrust his fingers into her pussy than, he pushed those to his perfect little butt. Em grabbed the edge of the table. He moved his fingers in her, to make more place for his hard dick. He knew he have to keep in mind. He did not want to hurt her, but he wanted to take her in this way. After some minutes, he placed his dick to her back entrance and pushed it into her. "KIT" she screamed when she felt it. He moved his hips slowly. "Oh my God. Em." he groaned and closed his eyes. Em still squeezed the edge of the table. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. She did not say anything just pushed her ass more to his groin. His dick was so deep in her ass. She almost couldn't breath. He placed his hand to her shoulder and continued ... harder. 


	18. Game

"It seems I have a winning streak" Em smiled and put her poker to the desk. Kit laughed at her. "Okay Miss Clarke. What do you want me to take off?" he asked. "There's not too much clothes in you... hmmm let it be your socks" she giggled and drank into her wine. "Fine." he nodded and throw his socks away. At last, Kit convinced her to play poker, and Emilia enjoyed it. She had no idea Kit just let her win and win again. He just wanted to have fun. Wanted her to smile and laugh. He loved when she laughed. She has the most adorable laugh in the world. "Next round" Em said and shuffled the cards. "Watch out, because I only have my shirt, and my boxer left." Kit said to her. "Maybe that won't last long" she answered.  It was enough for Kit. He started to play in a serious way. He won the next round, and the next after that. "I told you before we started, to better get some more clothes on" he said to her. "Fuck" Em stood up and took of her shirt. Next round... and Kit won again. Em took off her pants. She was there. In lingerie. "We should finish this. It is getting cold here" she looked at him. "You have to offer something if you wanna finish it before you get naked totally" he answered and smirked.

"Okay, lets continue." Em answered and drink her wine from the glass. "Are you sure Clarke?" he smiled. "Yes." she was definite. He dealt the cards. Em raised them and smiled. "I wanna change only one" she looked into his eyes. "One?" he asked back. "One" 

He gave her a card, and she was still smiling. "Okay Harington. If I win... " she started. "Are you sure you wanna start this?" he asked her. "So if I win... you have to give me a massage." she drank enough to tease him, but not enough to lost her mind totally. She still knew the lines. More or less. "And what I get if I win?" he raised his eyebrow. "What you want? Instead of that thing." she answered quickly. "Clarke, you insult me. That is not the only thing what is in my mind." he smiled. Of course it was. He wanted to feel her. Touch her. Kiss her. He wanted to get his Emilia back, but ... that was not the right time for that. "So?" she asked again. "A massage will be fine for me too" Kit said. "You are not too creative." Em teased him. "Are you sure, you want me to be more creative?" he teased her back. She lowered her head. She wanted. She wanted to repeat that night, but she knew they just can't. "Show me" Emilia said to him. "You first." he leaned forward. They looked each other, and a minute later Em put her cards to the desk. It was a poker again. Kit stood up and walked to her. He stopped behind her back and placed one of his hand on her shoulder. Em even forgot to breath. He throw his cards to the desk. "How the fuck?" Em asked when she saw, he had a straight flush again. Kit leaned forward to her ears. "I think you owe me a massage Clarke". 

She jumped up and turned to him. "I don't know how you do this, but I am sure you are cheating" she said. "Someone cannot loose" he make a face and took of his shirt. "You can find some body lotion in the bathroom." he said to her in his sexy and serious tone. They were standing there. Barely in clothes. The silence was huge. Their breath was clearly can heard. Em placed her hand to the edge of the desk and leaned to it. That night came to their minds again. They looked each other. "You don't go?" he asked and took a step closer. Em searched the words but her mind was turned off. He just saw his body in front of her. His deep brown eyes. How those eyes stuck on her. "Do not look at me like this" he said to her and stepped one step closer. He was standing between her legs. "We...can't." she whispered. "We can't do what?" he asked her quietly. "You know what" she swallowed. He put his hand to her cheek and leaned to her. He gave a kiss to her forehead. "Maybe we should postpone that massage later." he said sensually and took a step back. Her mouth was trembling. Her whole body was trembling. "I go and ... take a shower." she stood up and grabbed her clothes from the floor. She looked back at him and then left the room. Kit tried to calm himself down. He felt how his dick hardened in his boxer. She will drive him crazy. He knew it. He had no idea how long he can be able to held himself back. 

Emilia locked the bathroom door. She tried to normalize her breathing. "What the hell are you doing." she asked herself. "He doesn't love you. It not worth it" she explained to herself. She took off her remaining clothes and opened the water. She wanted him. She wanted him so much. Her pussy was wet in the moment when he came that close. "Emilia, be sensible." she told to herself. She felt how her body was overheated. She had to calm down. She had to cum to calm down, or she is gonna do something what she should not. Her fingers slid down in her body towards to her sex. It was not the same, but better than nothing. She knew, she couldn't just lay next to him, if she not satisfy herself. She pushed her fingers into her pussy, and imagined it is Kit. "Fuck" she whispered and move her fingers more faster. 

Meanwhile Kit went to the other bathroom. He tried to distract his attention but he couldn't. His sex was still hardened. He couldn't erase the picture of her body in that lingerie. "Do not screw it" he said to himself while the water falling to his back. He placed one of his hand to the wall and with the other he grabbed his cock. He started to move his hand on it. He had to jerk it off. That was too much. If he couldn't calm himself down, he may do something stupid, and he did not want to do that. He planned it. He planned to broke up with Rose, then get the girl. And that was the right choice. 

"I found the body lotion." Em said, when finished with the shower and went back to the room. Kit was already there in the bed. "I thought you wanna skip that massage." he frowned. "No. It was you who wanted to skip it. Maybe you don't trust yourself enough." Em laughed. After the shower she felt herself more sane, more calm. "If you dare to come closer to me..." he smirked. "Turn around Harington." she said to him. He was laying on his back. "What if I want a chest massage?" he teased her again. "Turn around or you won't get anything" she answered. He shook his head and did it. Em stepped to the bed and sat to his waist. "Lower." he easily moved his hips and Em slid to his butt. "Would you please just stay in one place? You are worse than a child." she said while gouged the lotion to his back. "Whoa. It is cold" he moved again when he felt it in his back. "Relax Harington" she pushed him back to the bed and started to tapping and kneading his muscular shoulders and his firm back. "You are really tense" she stated while her hands went up and down in his body. "You wonder? The last few days were horrible. Instead of today. You bring out the best from me Clarke" he said to her. "Well, that is good to hear." she tried to do the massage more strongly. She was staring his body. It was so perfect. She loved when this body became one with hers. He knew every little inch of it. She smiled when thought back how many times she scratched that back with her nails in her pleasure. "Ouch" he groaned. "Sorry. My ring." she giggled and knelt up to put this on the nightstand. Before she could sat back Kit turned with his body. His sex was under hers. There were clothes between them but Em gave a killer look to him. "I was not just kidding" he placed his hands behind his head. "I need a massage here too" Em put lotion to his chest. "Hey. Easy girl. That may be a little too much." 

"You wanted it" she answered and slid his hands towards in his chest and back. Her hips were moving in his lap. After some minutes, she felt how his sex hardened in his boxers. "Okay, maybe I should stop with his." she blushed again. "Some things are never change" he said while she placed herself next to him. He covered her with the blanket. "Kit" she turned to him. "Yes?" He was looking into her eyes. "I ... what happened at the Emmys. I... lied to you. I did not regret it. It can never happen again but... I don't mind it happened. That night was... amazing." she told him, it was clearly seen how embarrassed she is. He caressed her cheek. "I adore you, Clarke" he leaned to her and gave a gentle, little kiss to her lips, without tongue. He just wanted to kiss her lips. "We better get some sleep." he placed his face to the pillow and closed his eyes. Emilia touched her lips with his fingers, she did not say a word, just cuddled into his arms. 

"What are you doing?" Emilia found Kit in the kitchen at the morning. "Breakfast. What else?" he smiled. 

"The courage to show to let you know, I've never felt love like this before,   
And once again I'm thinking about, Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me ? (oh yeah)  
How will I know if I let you go ?"

"Geez. What are you listening?" Em asked him. "Local radio." he laughed. "But, I have to admit I loved this song when I was young." He looked at her.

 "Night after night I hear myself say, Why don't this feeling just fade away  
There's no one like you (no one like you), You speak to my heart (speak to my heart)"  

Em smiled. "Yeah me too." The songs are really hunting her nowadays. Kit started to singing quietly. "I can't wait to see your movie. I really wanna see you singing in a bathtub." Em leaned to the doorway. "What If I Let You Go..." he continued and gave a bite to her mouth. "Hmmm... delicious." she laughed. "I am too shy to ask, I'm too proud to loose..." he was singing towards. Em was just staring him. She fell in for him more and more, even she knew, she shouldn't. "I never hear you singing, I think" she stated. "Yeah, but I woke up in a really good mood this morning." he laughed. "Sit down. Breakfast is ready." he gave to plates to her hand and gave a kiss to her cheek. 

Em walked to the living room and put those to the table. She looked to her phone. Charlie already called her. She just deleted the missed call. No. That was not the minute when she wanted to think about him. She wanted to enjoy this day, until it lasts. Soon they go back to London, and their crazy and busy lives continues. "Wanna ride today?" he asked. "What?" Em surprised. "On horse. Damn Emilia! Your mind is really dirty." he gave a kiss to her head and put the breakfast to the table. 


	19. Sunday

"Are you sure it is a good idea?" Em asked him in the car while they were going to the riding hall. "What if someone spot us?" She was worried. She loved riding so much and that was an amazing idea from Kit but when she said yes, she forgot they should not be spotted. Kit placed his hand to her tight. "Do you trust me?" He asked her. "I do but..." she answered. "Em. Don't worry." His voice was comforting. Em put her hand to his and their fingers interweaves.

They arrived to a huge riding hall in the middle of nowhere. Em got out from the car and looked around. "I think it is closed." she stated. Kit grabbed her hand and walked towards to the gate. He opened. "Kit?" she asked, but he still did not answered, just go forward. Suddenly Emilia heart stopped when she saw his brother. "Finally, I thought you never arrives." Jack hugged Kit then turned to Emilia. He gave to kisses to her cheeks. "Okay, I don't understand, what is going on here?" she asked and looked once to Kit, then to Jack. "Kit mentioned you love to ride a horse." Jack smiled "The owner of this place is my friend, so we thought you might be happy" he answered. "But... I..." Em still confused. "Honestly I wanted to thank you. That means a lot to both of us, you helped and came to the hospital." Jack continued. Em lowered her head, she smiled. "You shouldn't have to thank. It ... is totally natural thing. I ..." 

"The Haringtons" the owner came out from the stable. "Jack buddy. Good to see you again" he shook his hand and turned to Kit. "Christopher." 

"Still just Kit." he answered with a smile and turned to Em. "And she is..." he started. "You think I don't know? Emilia Clarke. You are the greatest character in all Game of Thrones. I am glad to meet you in person. My name is Jimmy" he stretched his hand towards her. Em took and shook it. "It is a very beautiful place." she told him. "And you see nothing yet. Come. Let me guide you around" he told her, and Emilia followed him. The brothers left behind. "Thanks Jack." Kit said. "So... A secret weekend in Suffolk?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "It is ... not what you think" Kit answered. "Brother, what is going on. You have to tell me everything finally." they started to walk. Kit sighed. "I love that girl" 

"Okay, tell me something what I don't know." Jack laughed on him. "No. I mean I really love her. I ... don't wanna screw up. I have to break up with Rose before I confess my feelings for her. My real feelings." Kit continued. "Well, call her and tell her what is going on." he answered. "I can't break up her with phone, and definitely can't tell her the truth. She would... never understand." Kit said and shook his head. "Yeah. Maybe... maybe you are right. But she... "he nodded towards Emilia with his head. "... still have that man?" 

"You mean Charlie?" Kit looked at him. "Yeah. Yeah but he is in Florida or LA. Or... I don't know. We avoid to talk about him" he continued. "So you plan to spend as much time with her as possible." Jack stated. "Sounds like a good plan. Finally sounds like a deliberate plan. I am proud of you" Jack joked with him. "Okay, you better stop" Kit answered to him, but he couldn't took his eyes off of Emilia. Jack saw that. Em was petting a wonderful white horse. She was listening to Jimmy's words and laughed. Kit couldn't think anything else, just how beautiful she is. Jack put his arms around Kits shoulder. "May I give you an advice? If you are staring her in this way... even the horses will know you are in love with her." Kit lowered his head and laughed. They both laughed. Emilia turned her face to them. She was happy. She loved to be here. Loved to belongs to them. She loved these two guys, especially one of them. 

"Hey! So are we gonna riding a horse today, or you just plant a brother hugging day?" Jimmy shouted to them. "We are coming!" Kit answered and walked closer with Jack. "It is an amazing one. "Kit said, when he arrived next to Emilia and put his hand to the horse. "She looks like the one I rode on the first season. I loved that horse." Emilia answered. "It seems she chose a horse for herself. You would not have chosen better. She is a regal steed. Also that means Christopher, you have to pick another one." Jimmy laughed. Em was confused. She raised her eyes to Kit. "Yeah. It seems Isabelle is stolen from me." he laughed. "Is it yours?" Em wondered. "Yeah, she is." he smiled "But there is no one in the world I'd prefer to give her, than you." 

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. He never saw Kit in that way. He was really in love with that girl. He saw his brother many times with Rose, but he never behaved in this way. Never looked her in this way. "Okay... " he broke the silence. "We should get ready for the riding." he walked into the stable. Kit wanted to follow him, but Em grabbed his arms. "Kit" she looked into his eyes. "I have to ask.. what... ahm... what does he know about us?" she almost stutter quietly. "The truth." Kit answered and shrugged. Em eyes were widen. "That we are friends" he put his arms around her shoulder and walked with her into the stalls.

An hour later they got ready for the riding. "Just take care of yourselves and of course the horses" Jimmy waved to them. They ride outside into the fields. Em smiled, and enjoyed it so much. "Hup!" she said to Isabelle after some minutes later, and left the guys behind. "May I ask what the hell are you waiting for?" Jack asked his brother. Kit looked at him and a second later he was not there. He followed Emilia. She loped gracefully and fast. She felt the breeze stroking her face. She loved it. When she was riding she felt herself free. Free from everything. She arrived to a hilltop and stopped the horse. The landscape was fabulous. She landed the horse and tied her to a bough. She walked forward and took a deep breath. She wanted to live her life in this way in that moment. She loved to be an actress, a successful actress, but sometimes she wanted to disappear from the world and just be with the man, who she loves. Be free, without any fear of someone would see her, or them. That was not a thing, what she could decide. When she went to a drama school she decided about her life. When she got Daenerys role, she was the happiest girl in the world. Without it, she wouldn't be that famous and celebrated. Without it, she may ... never met with Kit, meanwhile because of the show, they just couldn't be together. Life is not fair. She felt how two arms hugged her from behind. She doesn't have to look back. She knew these arms so much. She placed his hand to his and leaned back her face to his chest. They stood there embracing each other and just staring the land around them. It was quiet and peaceful. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he is really in love with her. If he... really break up with Rose... if he finally makes this step... she can be sure of it. She did not want this moment to ever end. 

She felt how Kit squeezed her close. She leaned her head forward and turned to him. "Thank you" she placed her hand to his face. "For what?" Kit smiled at her. "This day. This weekend. Everything. That... you are ... here for me." she said. Their eyes locked again to each other. Kits hands were on her waist. He raised one of his hand and placed it to her face. He caressed her cheek with one of his finger. "I'll always be here. You better accept this" he pulled his mouth to a smile. "Maybe I can live with this thing." she chuckled. "Em... I... " he started. "There you are" Jack stopped with the horse behind them. "I don't wanna ruin the unfolding of this beautiful friendship but we should go back."

"What is the time?" Emilia asked in awe. "Fuck" Kit looked at his watch "Three." he answered and he knew they were already on late. "What? Lola is gonna kill me." she released Kit and went back to her horse. "Catch me Harington if you can" she smiled and galloped off. "If you do not come, I don't know who brings her home" Jack laughed at his brother and turned with the horse to go back to the riding hall. Kit nodded. She loves him. That is how it should be. Why else would she let him to be that close to her. Kit realized, he couldn't lost in his thoughts now, because they have to get back to London in time. 

\----------------

"You better if you put me out in the corner." Em said, when Kit turned to her street with his car. "See. It is just 6 pm." he looked to the clock in the car. "Lola is definitely gonna kill me." she laughed, then turned to Kit. "You better go to the hospital. I... give my love to your mom, okay?" she continued. "Yes, yes, of course. I will." he stared her. "So... we'll talk." she hesitated. "Yes, yes. We will. The next week will be a bit rough, but ... " he said "Do not even mention" Em answered. "I... I'd better go." she leaned closer to him and gave a kiss to his face. "Thank you Kit" she opened the car door. Kit wanted to grab her, push her back and kiss her. He did not want anything more, but they were in London. Anyone could see them. Even in the car. He ... know this would not help in the situation they are already in. So he just left his love get off from the car, and he just stared her in the mirror until she disappeared.

"Okay gurl. You owe me a very good explanation." Lola stood in her door. "I'll be ready in some minutes I promise" she opened her flat door and entered. Lola went after her. "Emilia." she said her name, she wanted to know. She wanted to know everything. "We're gonna be late" she couldn't stop smiling. "Who the fuck cares about that play now. What happened?" Lola was curious. "I care about it. I wanted to watch it for months now, but if you don't let me to take a shower, we'll definitely gonna be late." she answered secretly. "Okay, we'll go. But after that, you have to tell me what the hell happened." she laughed. "Nothing... special" she answered with a smile. "I swear I am gonna kill you" Lola said, while she closed the bathroom door. 

Kit leaned to his bed when he got home from the hospital. He told everything t her mother. She was just smiling about him but also worried. How he can solve the situation. What his father will say about all of this... Kit reassured her, he won't do anything stupid, until he won't close it with Rose. He never felt himself that happy. That weekend was everything for him. That day... in the top of the hill. Nothing happened, but many things happened. He was never that sure about his feelings. He wanted to hug her, love her, and spend all his life with her. She was the one for him. That is not a question. His phone rang. It was Rose. He took a deep breath and picked it up. He decided nothing can take away his happiness. "Yes?" He started. "Would you please tell me, what the hell are Emilia doing in your car today?" she said to him in a nervous voice.


	20. Spotted

After the play ended Em and Lola walked outside from the theater. A journalist was outside and she immediately went to Emilia. "Sorry, I don't give any interviews" she said with a smile and walked forward. "I am just curious what is going on between you and Kit Harington?" the journalist asked her with an evil smirk. "What?" She turned back and her heart stopped. "Someone saw you, give him a kiss in his car this afternoon" the journalist continued. "As I know you both lives in a relationship. Do you cheat your loves with each other?" 

Em felt her breath stucked in her chest. "Okay, it is enough." Lola grabbed her and pulled her, to go away "They are friends you idiot, no matter how you trying to make her look dirty" she said to him. "I just asked a simple question. Why that mad if nothing happened?" he continued. "Okay." Em turned to him, she was mad and nervous, but she knew she has to say something. "I don't know what that man or woman saw. I did not kiss Kit Harington, he is my friend. I know you are trying to get some cheating gossip but I have to disappoint you. We both lives in a healthy and  happy relationship. End of story." she turned her back at him and walked away with Lola. "Okay, keep calm until we get to the cab" Lola said to her quietly. 

"Rose would you please stop" Kit trying to talk, but Rose shouted with him continuously. "ROSE! STOP!" he yelled with her. "Would you please listen to me for fuck sake?" he asked her. "You cannot explain this one." she answered and it was clear she was crying. "Explain what? Emilia is my friend Rose. He gave a kiss to my face not to my mouth, there were nothing romantically in it. Geez, you are acting like an idiot now. How many times do we have to discuss this?" he sat up in the bed.  "That woman saw you two..." Rose continued "NO! She couldn't see anything, because it not happened!" Kit answered loudly. Yes, he could just let it go. Let Rose think what she wants and break up with her in this way, but that will cause problems. Huge problems. Neither he or Emilia needs a gossip or any scandal. Their PR agents would kill them, not talk about HBO. "Rose?" he tried to keep calm "There is nothing, what we have to argue about. She... needed her friend, because she had a rough week okay? Nothing more happened" he said guardedly. "I hate you spend more time with her, than with me" Rose sniffled. "We are actors. We are working in different places. That is totally normal Rose." he answered. "I.. finish with filming at 10 December. I'll be back until the end of January." Rose said. "I hope we can finish the wedding planning that time" 

"Sure" Kit answered. "I have the play, almost every day twice, but... we'll figure it out." 

"How the fucking hell that happened?" Em was uptight when she and Lola arrived to home. "Fuck. I can't believe." she continued. Lola was trying to find the tweet about the spotting. "Here. " she handed her phone to Em. "At least there are no pictures, just the tweet.

"DAMN! I JUST SAW KIT HARRINGTON AND THE KHALEESI kissing in a car! MY LIFE IS better now"

Her phone was ringing, it was her agent. "Yes? I know. I know I saw it" Em tried to be calm, tried to explain the situation. "Okay, I know but that is not what happened." Lola watched her. She was so happy about her and Kit, but meanwhile she saw that won't be that easy. "Yeah. Of course, just arrange it. I will" she nodded and put the phone down. "Great" she added and throw her phone to the table. "I have to give an interview for some daily fail magazine. Sounds amazing." she put her face into her hands. Her phone was ringing again. It was Charlie. "No... no no no." she shook her head. "Em. If you don't talk with him, he would think it is true." Lola said to her. She picked her phone and went to the bedroom. 

"Hi." she started kindly. "Are you okay?" Charlie asked. He was not mad, not jealous. "Yeah. I am." Em was confused. "I saw that tweet. To be honest I did not saw it, but a reporter came to the place where we were filming and asked me about it." he explained. "Charlie it was..." she tried to explain. "I know it is not true. Or at least I hope" he said . "Are you... not mad?" Em wondered. "No, of course I am not. I know, and I understand, you are good friends and you told me to went out with him and some other friends for the weekend." Charlie said to her "No, it is not true of course. I did not kissed him. He brought me home, and that is all." Em sat to her bed. "Good to hear. I told the same to that journalist without even asking you. See. I trust you Emilia." he added. "Thank you" she said. She wanted him to be mad. From the bottom of her heart. She thought maybe in this way, they can just end it in phone, but after how he talked with her... she couldn't provoke it. 

Kit tried to call Em, but her phone was busy continuously. At least he have the date, when Rose comes back, but that tweet did not helped in their situation. His phone rang. "Harington, what the fucking hell are you doing?" His PR agent started. Kit knew that will be a very long night.

"At least we don't have to worry about Charlie. He... was extremely kind and handled this situation very well." Em sat back next to Lola. "So... what happened between you and Kit at this secret weekend in Suffolk?" Lola leaned forward and looked at her face. "Nothing." Em shook her head "Really. Nothing. We had fun, joking and laughing around. Today we went horse riding with his brother. But... that is all" Em did not lied. It was all. And meanwhile, it was the best weekend of her life. Lola smirked. "What?" Em rolled her eyes. "That means I was fucking right" She told to Emilia. "In what?" she spread her arms. "That man is in love with you." 

The next morning both Kit and Emilia had to go to work early. Em was sitting in the make up chair and waiting. She held her phone in her arms. Kit at the same time was on the stage. That was the final few days before the premier. The rehearsals were important. He can't wait to have some break to call her. The day passed, but they couldn't reach each other. Both left many missed calls in the others phone. Em had to do an interview at that evening. She sat opposed to the reporter and she hated  it. She hated the whole situation, she hated what her PR agent told her. "So what was that juicy thing with your co-star?" the journalist started. She took a deep breath and started the written script. "Kit Harington is my friend. We had fun with some of our friends, but that is all. There is nothing more to talk about. He is my friend since we started Game Of Thrones, and that will never change. If you wanna talk about my love life, then talk about Charlie, who is my real boyfriend, and whom I love with all my heart" she forced a smile. 

Kit went home at the evening and he still tried to reach Emilia. He knew he couldn't just go to her flat, he was sure the paparazzi's and the journalist are there, with open eyes. How the hell they screw it this much. He was thinking just about this. He sat to his laptop, he wanted to know how much damage did they caused. "Emilia Clarke: Charlie is the one, whom I love with all my heart" The headline on Daily Mail. So Em did the clean up. He continued reading. 

"Many fans heart broken because Emilia Clarke made it clear once and for all, she feels nothing for Kit Harington, instead of friendship and she planned to live her life with Charlie McDowell, though they did not know each other for a long time, but it was a love at first sight.  - Kit is like my brother. He'll always be. I love him, but not in the way you think, not in the way how fans want. You better accept the fact. It hurts me, because Rose Leslie is one of my best friends and with these gossips and lies you hurt her feelings too. The woman who Kit Harington loves with all his heart just as I love Charlie. He owns every little piece of my heart. - Emilia shared her deepest emotions with us, first in a lifetime."

Kit couldn't breath. He knew it is a written line, but reading this makes him feel sick. He just stared the display, when his phone rang. It was Emilia, finally. "Hi, I wanted to reach you all day long" Kit picked up. "Yeah, just as I do." she answered. "Em... I am sorry. I ... should have known... I should've be more cautious." he started "Kit! It is not your fault. We both should be more cautious. But it happened. I honestly admiring it is just happened now. I mean... we spent together 4 days in a row." Em tried to smile. "Ahm... Rose? Did she...?" Em continued. "Yeah, she was the first, who called me. She freaked out but I convinced her, there is nothing between us" he leaned forward in the seat. "It is the truth Kit." Em stated. "Yeah... yeah. It is. So ... I did not lied to her." he raised his head again to the display. "I saw the interview. It is a bit... too much. Don't you think?" he asked in a serious tone. "Believe me, I was not the one who guessed it. I had to say those things, to end the gossips about you and me. I did not wanted to mention Rose, but my agent insisted." she sighed. 

"Kit...

"Em...

They started at once. They tried to laugh a bit. It was so good to hear each other voices, even just in the phone. "I'am afraid it is better if we not meet for the next couple weeks." Em said sadly. "Weeks?" Kit was shocked. "Yeah. I... it has to go away. People have to forget this and..." she explained. "Em, if we avoid to meet with each other, we just help the journalist to write more dirty things about us. In that way, we prove they are right, and we have an affair" Kit told her. "But you cannot just come out, and I cannot just go to your flat Kit. Meet in some public place and drink a coffee is different than spend the night in each others home. Even if... there is nothing between us." she answered. He remained in silence. "We have many things to do. You said you'll have a rough week, and I have too. So... we'll talk later okay? And maybe drink a coffee at the weekend somewhere." Emilia hated to say this. She wanted to go to him. Wanted to hug him. Wanted to spend the night in his arms, but she know she just can't. Not now. Not in the way they did in the last couple days. "Fine. As you want." he answered and put down the phone. He was mad, he hated everything. He wanted to spend as much time with Emilia as he can, and now he can't even meet with her, not to mention that thing screw his plans. How the fuck he broke up with Rose after this. He looked at the display again:

"The woman who Kit Harington loves with all his heart just as I love Charlie. " 


	21. Scam

Kit laughed. "It is not funny Kit. We almost busted" Em told him in serious tone. "Emilia, we did not do anything wrong. You should have seen Richard face. He was sure I am going to fuck the sexy black stylist girl" he told and he couldn't stop laughing. "Your wig is perfect." he raised his eyes on her. "Maybe we should use this in weekdays." he added. "Really funny. In that way papz would think you have an affair with some no name girl, until one of them will recognize me." she answered and rolled her eyes. Kit raised his eyebrow and went to her. "I did not know we have an affair, Clarke" he pulled her close. "You know what I mean" she avoided to look at him. "No... I am afraid I don't know" he said. He was not laughing. He turned to serious. "I'd better go." she looked into his eyes finally. "To where?" he asked her. "Home." Emilia answered quietly. "I don't want you to go." He placed his forehead to hers. "I ... have to" she free herself from his arms and went to the door. "We'll talk. And... I hope every performance of you... will be that successful." she smiled to him and opened the door. 

Suddenly she couldn't breath. Maisie was standing there. "I knew it" she said with a smile on her face. Em did not answered. "Okay Emilia, stop with this shit." she walked past her to the room "What the hell is going on?" she asked. "Maisie ... it is..." Kit started. Em sighed and closed the door. She turned to Maisie and took of the wig from her head. "How did you know?" Em shook her head. "It was quite obvious. You were not at the play, and I read that idiot gossip. But I was sure you would never skip this premier" she laughed and frowned. "What is going on guys?" she looked at Em then to Kit and sat down to the couch. "Richard also...?" Em stuttered. "No. He had no idea. He thought you are just a girl who will give this one pleasure all night long." Maisie nodded towards to Kit with her head. "He went to the party, but I told him I am tired, and I came back. So? Was that true?" Maisie smiled. "What?" Em frowned. "The gossip. You two really? Finally?"

"NO!" they answered at the same time, than looked to each other. "I just give a kiss to his face, and someone spotted us." Em explained. "There is nothing between us." she continued. "Aham. So this is why you are hiding and sneaking here." Maisie stated. "It is not what you think." Em sat next to her. "Mais, we both have someone in our lives and we are just friends. He loves Rose and I love.. Charlie. We did not cheat them, and we won't." Emilia continued. "At least we don't need our friends to think something else." she looked at her. Maisie raised her eyes to Kit. He was standing there in silence. He hated that line. That line what Emilia tried to sell to everyone. "That won't help." Maisie looked to Emilia. "A wig and a glass. It makes things more ... suspicious." 

"I just... did not want to handle with the papz and journalists. They are around us like flies since that woman spotted us in the car." Em told her. "Okay, I understand" she nodded. "But I still think you just have to show up together in public as friends, that would be easier." she answered. "I said the same" Kit stated quietly. "Both of you out of your minds?" Em jumped up. "We cannot just walked around London together and sat to a bar for some drinks" she couldn't believe what they just said. "Why not?" Maisie shook her head. "Because if they see us together, there will be more and more gossips about us, and I don't want this." Em answered seriously. "But if you are really friends, and just friends... like you said... they have nothing against you Emilia." Maisie answered. "Okay, I had enough. I ... better go." She reached her hand towards to the door handle. "Em. The wig" Kit said to her before she could open the door. "I don't need it. I go out in the backdoor." she answered and walked out from the room. "Maybe I shouldn't come back" Maisie leaned forward in the couch. "No. No. It is doesn't matter. It was just too much for her." Kit said and sat next to Maisie. "So. I heard her opinion, but as I see you see the things otherwise." she turned to Kit. He laughed a bit. "Can I be honest?" Maisie asked him. "Of course." he answered.

"I spent my last few years with you two. I never really understand what is the problem. Why you two did not come together, and be a couple. It was so clear. You always hanging out together, every time when we were all there in Belfast or anywhere. You were stuck together. First I thought it is because you are at the same age and I was a child but the years passed, and... Kit you act so different when you are with her. You are ... you. And when you are with Rose, you are serious, stiff as board, and I never saw you laugh with her. Not the way you laugh with Emilia. I just ... don't understand" Maisie told him. "Me neither." he smiled at her and gave a kiss to her forehead. "Me neither."

Emilia had a bad night. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking a lot what Maisie said to her. Maybe she was right, but... her feelings for Kit... made her feel insecure. Maybe if she did not have any feelings for him, she could go out with him as friends, but this way it was just sucks. She checked her phone, but there were no messages, no missed calls from Kit. Maybe that was too much, the way she left him yesterday in his dressing room. She did not want to hurt him, she was just pissed. The doorbell rang. "Who the fuck it this?" she asked herself. She knew it cannot be Kit. He just can't came here, and she was sure he knew this. "Morning" Maisie smiled to her "I brought coffee" 

"Mais, what are you doing here?" she was surprised. "I wanted to say sorry. About what I said yesterday. It is your life, your choices and I had no rights to say anything." she lowered her head. Em took the coffee what Maisie handed to her and smiled. "It is nothing. I was... I acted like a bitch." Em said with a smile. "A bit. There is cute bakery a few streets down. You can make things up with a cake" Maisie laughed. Em nodded and went back to get dressed. She picked up her jacket and they started to walk. They were laughing a lot. "I want a big chocolate cake." Maisie said when she opened the door. They entered into the pastry shop. "Morning ladies" Kit was standing in front of them and held two cakes in his hands. Em looked to Maisie. "You tricked me?" Em smiled. "I had to. It was my fault you ran away yesterday and I felt sorry about it. Now, there are three of us, so no one can question why you two are here." Maisie answered with satisfaction. Em looked to Kit. "Okay I want my cake" Maisie laughed and sat to a table. "Glad you are here. I was not sure she can bring you there." Kit smiled to her and they both sat down to a corner table, next to each other. "I am irresistible" Maisie answered while she was eating. "Yeah, she was looking at me with big penitent eyes. I couldn't say no to her." Em admitted. "And... otherwise did you see any paps around your home this morning?" Kit asked her. "I forgot to check. I was so surprised about Mais." Em tried to think back. "They are not there." Kit said. 

"What?" Em looked to him. "I made some calls, and I got some help. It was too much. They were even there at midnight when I got home. It was enough. They do not really have the right to be there all day, every day. They were threatened a bit. By the right people." Kit started to eat his cake. "Harington you amaze me every damn day." she laughed and looked to the cake. "Raspberry. The cake." he pointed with his fork to Emilia's plate. "If I am not wrong this is your favorite." Em couldn't believe him. He was so fucking perfect. He always knew what she needs, and always do everything to make her feel better. "Would you please stop with those weird looks?" Maisie laughed at them. "Maisie. I thought we are over this" Emilia looked at her. "Me too. But it is not me who is looking the other in ... that way." she explained with her fork, while her mouth was full. "Oh my God!" A girl came to them. "Oh my god. I can't believe. I am... I am sorry but... please please give me an autograph" she held a paper. Kit smiled and take it from her and signed then give to Em. She also, then Maisie too. "Can I get a photo?" She was so excited. "Sorry, we would like to but we are not allowed to do any selfies together. Our contracts are very strict." Kit told her with his best smile. "Of course, Oh my God. I ... I am so happy. I hope you two end up together in the series. And Arya is the fucking queen" she said. "I ... I am ... I thank you. Oh my God!" she left them with a huge smile. 

"That went quite well." Maisie frowned and wiped her mouth. "I can't wait to see the tweet about it." Kit added. "And the new daily fail article with the headline: Kit Harington dates with two GoT actress behind his fiance back" Emilia said and all of them started to laugh. They were spent some more time at the pastry shop, then all of them walked back to Emilia's home. "You were right. Paps are gone" Em looked around. "I told ya. And even if they are there, they won't release anything without HBO permission" Kit said. "There are some advantages of the strict contracts" he smiled. "Guys, I have to go. It was cool we should do this again some time." Maisie told them. "Sure" Em smiled "Thanks Mais." She gave a hug to both of them, and walked away. "So..." Kit started. "So..." Em repeated. "I don't have any plans till 4 pm. If you ... are free. I..." Kit told her and looked into her eyes. "After you free me from the paps? Anything you want Harington." She opened the entrance, and they both walked inside. Kit followed her. Anything he wants... if she would have known what he wants... he wanted to kiss her, hug her and he wanted to make love with her all night long, every day in the rest of his life. "Do you want something?" Em asked when she entered into her flat. Kit was just looking her. "No. I don't need anything else now." He smiled. Emilia took off her shoes and went to the kitchen. She needed some water. When she closed the fridge, Kit was stood there, behind the fridge door. She dropped the bottle, but he caught it and gave it back to her. They were staring each other. Em did not moved. Kit took the bottle from her and put it to the cabinet.

"Em I... need to tell you something. I thought... I can wait and ... tell you only later, when I am done with all the things I am in but... I can't wait. I ... need to tell you, because it kills me. " he started and took a deep breath.


	22. I love you

Em was staring him. She felt how her heart was beating faster. He stood there and he was just looking into her eyes. "I hope I don't mind it. And... I don't want this thing to ... take us apart, if you don't feel the same way, just say it Emilia and I... I am gonna understand, and I'll be here as your friend for the rest of your life, but I ... I have to say this. I can't hold it anymore. I... " He was embarrassed. "Say what?" she asked him softly. He placed his hand to her cheek  and caressed it with his finger. 

"I can't marry Rose, because I don't love her. I ... never really loved her. She was my B option... ahm... I have a feeling for someone else... a deep feeling, but I never was able to tell it because, I was afraid if I say this... it will ruin the friendship between us. Only that girl matters for me since I know her. Since she walked to me in the hotel at Belfast. With her amazing smile, and stupendous eyes. When she looked at me, I forgot to breath, and talk. We became friend quite quickly. She became too important to me... quite quickly. When we were sitting in the hotel room in Belfast, and watching that dribbler romantic movie, with that boring sex scene... and she turned to me, and released her real desires. I loved her even more. After the first night what I spent with her... I knew I love her. And years passed, and we ... she and I had many wonderful nights and funny and amazing days together. But she always reminded me, in every damn morning, we are just friends. He pulled me back to the reality every damn morning what we spent together. I knew I have to move on. I started a relationship to forget her. Instead of fight for her. I was an idiot, because that girl cannot be forgotten. She is my life. She is my whole fucking life. She is the only one for me. The only one who matters. When she told me at the Emmys night in the car to kiss her, after we did not touch each other for two years, it was a dream come true. A dream what I never wanted to end. I should have closed my past right after that moment, right after that night...  now I know. Because no one else matters to me. Just her. And when I saw her again and she told me she has a boyfriend. She killed me. She put a steak to my heart, and I had no idea how to handle this. She cannot have anyone else. I cannot just let her go. Because... she is mine. She is my Emilia, and I want her to be mine for a lifetime." 

Kit lowered his head. "Here it is. I say it." he swallowed and raised his eyes to her again. "I love you Emilia Isabelle Euphemia Rose Clarke, and I wanted you to know this." he finished and stroked her cheek. Her eyes were in tears. Her mouth was trembling. "Do not cry please" he wiped the tear from her eyes "I hate when you are crying." he smiled at her, but his eyes were in tears too. He did it. He told her. Maybe it was a mistake, he had no idea. He just know... he had to tell her. "You know it is not that easy right?" she took a deep breath. "We are not just two ordinary people who can just jump into something without any consequences" she wiped her eyes. "I know." he nodded "But I wanted to tell you the truth, even if you don't feel the same for me." he tried to keep himself strong. Em put her hand to his face. "You think I don't feel the same?" she asked him and searching his eyes. "I don't know." he shook his head, he felt himself miserable. "I love you Kit. I have no idea since when. Maybe from the first moment, maybe I was just falling in love with you through the years, I don't know but...  I never stopped loving you. Not even in the moment, when you proposed someone else. I knew you always be in a special place in my heart. I wanted to shout with you, I wanted to tell you. But it was too late. You chose her over me. Because I was afraid... to let you love me. In the moment when you told me you proposed her... and I went to the other room, I was crying. You broke my heart." she tried to put her feelings in words "I know... now I know. I was blind back then to notice." he answered. "I went to the theater to tell you that I love you. When you were left to New York. I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know. But you were not there." she lowered her face. "I know" he nodded. "Wish I would be there." 

"And what now?" she smiled at him, but her eyes were still in tears. "We cannot just get together and live happily ever after. You know it is not works in this way. Not in our world. If the press sense ... there is something between us... it will be a huge scandal. We are both in a relationship Kit. You are engaged to someone else. No matter how much I love you, we... cannot just do this without consequences." Em caressed his face. "I am going to... break up with her, when she comes home. I already told you that. I wanted to tell you all of this, after I done it, but ... I couldn't wait any longer." he held her hand. "We have to stay away from each other until then. Because ... they will involve me in it. And I don't want to be a part of it. I... you have to understand, I don't want any scandals, after many years we can avoided it." Em tried to think with clear mind. "And I don't want you to be a part of it. I will do everything to keep you away from this mess." he smiled at her. "I know" she almost whispered to him. Their eyes were locked. They stood there in silence and just looking each other. "I am sorry." Kit broke the silence. "For what?" Em did not understand. "For this." he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him back. They almost eat each other. So many hidden emotions came to the light in that moment. 

Kit broke the kiss to take off her shirts then pulled her back to his lips. She held her perfect body close to his. Em also broke the kiss to take off his shirts. They were kissing passionately but it was different than any time before. They hearts were in it. They don't have to hide their real feelings anymore. Kit grabbed Emilia, lift her to his lap and walked with her to the bedroom. He put her to the bed and pulled off her pants and her panties too, then he unbuttoned his jeans and took it off. He grabbed her head and kissed her again with all of his heart. "I love you so much" he whispered to her. "I love you too" she answered. Her voice was so soft, so kind, full of emotion. Kit made more place for himself between her legs and with a affectionate thrust he was in her. He moved his hips slowly and fondly while he was kissing her continuously. Em squeezed him so close and enjoyed it. They were making love. It was something different than ever before. That was not about the pleasure, that was about their love. They became one at those moments. "Kit" she moaned softly to his mouth. "I never let you go. I promise you" he said while he pushing her lovingly and kissed her again. They were making love for long minutes, or an hour. They had no idea. The time did not mattered for them. "Kit" Em felt she is there, she was close to cum. "Em" Kit closed his eyes, and they were cumming at once. At the same time while holding each other close. 

Kit slowly took off his sex from her and laid next to her in the bed. He pulled her close and kissed her. He caressed her face. "You have no idea, how much I love you" he told her while couldn't take his eyes off of her. Em smiled. She was happy. She was finally in his arms, in the way she had to be. "That was... " she blushed " quite different than ever before" she said and caressed his chest. "It was." Kit just smiled. "It was amazing" he kissed her again. "When do you have to go?" she asked him quietly. He checked his watch. "Half an hour later" he kissed her forehead. "We have to figure out ... how to do it." she stated. "we cannot just loose our minds and ...." Em continued. "I know. We will" he leaned over her. "And I know I won't let you go. Never again Emilia. No matter how hard it will be. I love you and it worth it. You worth it" he told her. He kissed her again. Her phone rang broke their kiss. Em looked to the display. It was Charlie. She just realized  truly, what she did. No matter what she felt for Kit, she did a thing what she never wanted to do. She cheated him. She muted her phone and sat up on the bed. Kit knew. He knew how she feels in that moment. "Em" he started. "It cannot happen again. Not until we close our past, our relationships." she answered but she did not looked at him. Kit frowned. "No. Emilia. No... we did not do anything wrong." Kit tried to convince her. "We did not do anything wrong?" Em looked at him. "We just cheated two people, who trust and love us." she answered. "Emilia, I love you. Not her." he answered. "It doesn't matter. It is not about your feelings, it is not about my feelings... it is about them. Ever wondered how is it to be in their place?" she was sad and mad at the same time. "No. No I Don't. We suffered enough about many bad decisions. I cannot regret what happened. Not even for a minute." he answered and put his face to his hands. "About our bad decisions. Not theirs. They are not mistaken... they are just victims. They are the victims of our wrong decisions." Em covered herself with the blanket and stood up from the bed. She started to get dressed. 

Kit couldn't believe. He stood up and went after her. He tried to stop her. Tried to reassure her. "Kit, don't." she said to him, but he turned her to himself. "Emilia. I love you. We will solve this okay? But do not push me away after everything what happened today. Please" he looked into her eyes. "I don't push you away, I just tried to make smart decision." she answered. "I love you, but we cannot be together, until we don't solve our lives. Until we don't end what we are in. Until we do not say farewell to them. I don't want to live my days with the fact I hurt someone every damn day. I just can't" she told him, her eyes were in tears again. "Do you want to take a shower?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Then I go. You better get dressed and go, or you'll gonna be late." Em told him, and wanted to leave him there, but he grabbed her arm. "When I can see you?" he asked her. "I don't know." she answered, went to the bathroom and locked the door. She started to cry. She hate herself. She was so happy, but she hated herself. She felt herself bad, she did not want to feel that way. She should be so happy about everything what happened but it should not happened in this way. Kit should wait with this. To confess his feelings towards her... he should just wait. 


	23. Apart

Kit was fucking mad. Mad about himself. He should keep his mouth. He shouldn't tell her. He should have wait with all of this. He should have know, if he say this, and something will happen between them, it cause mess. And it happened in this way exactly. Em sent him away, and he had no idea when he can see her again. He understood her. He understood what she feels... and why she feels in that way. This is another thing why he loved that her that much, because of her pure heart. "I thought you never arrive" the director brought him back to the reality when he arrived to the theater. "Where the hell were you?" he was nervous. "I am sorry. I am here. I ... just ... " he tried to apologize but he was totally not there in his mind. "Go and get ready for the play" he almost shouted with him, and he was right. Kit knew it. He just don't care. 

A few hours later after the finished with the play that night no one was that pleased than the day before. "What the fuck is wrong with you Harington? You better put yourself together, and don't screw it again" the director told him and without let him answer, he left him behind. "What happened?" Johnny went to him. "Nothing. I just need some sleep" he answered. "Kit... if I can help in anything... you know ... I ... " Johnny tried. "I know buddy. Thank you." he forced a smile. "I ... better go home." Kit grabbed his bag and left. 

The next day was extremely long for Emilia. She was home. Alone. She cleaned up the whole flat. Her mother were away, her brother was working, just as her best friends. She was alone, with her thoughts, and those drive her crazy. She shook off Charlie again and again in text messages, but she knew she cannot do this forever. She had to talk with him, not about what happened, no he... can not know. No one can know. No one, or their life is over. She neither talked with Kit. He called her many times, but she just declined. She wrote him a message about she loves him, and asked him to give her time. She needed time. She needed to clean her mind. She had to think in a rational way. She couldn't let her emotions control her, because in this way, she loose.  She took two sedative on the afternoon and laid down to her bed. She fall asleep quite quickly. She wanted to skip this day, as soon as she can. On Monday, she continues the filming, and that can distract her attention. 

Kit did everything to perform better in the next day. He knew his father will be there, and he wanted to prove him. He always questioned his choice about being an actor, even after Game of Thrones became that successful. He never believed in him. He wanted him to learn something more important, and became a politician or a business man, but not an actor. His mom supported him in this choice, even against his dad.  When he spotted him and his brother on the rows he decided to not screw up, and he did it. He was even better than the premier night. "I don't know what happened with you since yesterday, but you better keep it in that way" The director said to him and shook his hand. He smiled. He thought about Emilia all time long. What she would say, how she would support him. He knew she wanted him to be successful. That helped. "Son" when he heard the familiar voice behind his back he took a deep breath. "That was amazing bro. Very sick but fucking amazing" Jack hugged him. "You should be take a part in a normal play" his father, David said to him. "So you did not liked it" he stated emotionless. "I did not say that, but I don't really understand that play. There are so much more in you son." he told him in a sore way. "Okay Dad. I keep that in mind" he answered. He was not in the mood to argue with him. Not now. "When you have time for a talk?" David asked him. "Say it. Anything you want. I don't have time to go home in the next weeks. We have the play every day." he told him. "Sebastian called me. He wanted to negotiate about the wedding costs." he told him strict. Kit frozen. He had no idea what to say. He looked to Jack. He frowned, he did not know what to say." Wedding costs?" Kit asked back. "Your wedding is on June. We need to prepare for it, Sebastian take care of everything but he want us to meet to talk about the costs." David continued. "Dad, I don't think it is the right time to talk about it" Kit tried to skip the topic. "Fine, then when will you have time to talk about it? Time presses us." David said. "Okay dad. Just stop. It is my wedding I can handle with it. It is not even sure there will be any wedding." it was accidentally came out from his mouth. 

"What did you say?" David asked him and it was clear he was mad. "It was a joke right? Son." Kit hated how he say this. Jack shook his head behind his dad. "Dad, Rose will comes home in the beginning of December, and we'll talk about this okay? Just tell this to Sebastian and everything will be okay." he wanted to close the topic. "You have to improve your sense of humor, because it was not even close to funny." David told him. "Take care of yourself. We go home now. Jack?" he turned to his other son. "Yeah, Yeah I am coming." he looked at Kit and showed him, he will call him later. And even this. Kit couldn't believe. There were many shits around him, and he couldn't go to the girl who he loves, to talk about this, because he screwed it too. He hit the wall in his frustration. His fingers were bleeding. "Shit"

\-----------

He was knocking continuously on the door and pushing the doorbell. He even tried to calling her many times, but she did not answered. He went to her flat, he needed to see her. Needed to talk with her, but she did not opened the door. She did not answered her phone. "Emilia, for fuck sake please" he begged in the door. "I need you" There were no answer. He started to worry. He had a bad feeling and he hated it. Maybe it was just his imagination. He decided to call Lola. "Kit?" she surprised. "Everything is okay? It is almost midnight." she said to him "Emilia is with you?" he asked without even say hi to her. "Hi to you too. She is at home. I had to work today but we talked and she said she is at home." Lola answered confused. "Why?" she did not understand. "I am standing in front of her door, and tried to get in in the past half hour. But she did not answer. I was knocking, ringing, and calling her and nothing." he said to her. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk with you?" Lola said in a little sarcastic tone. "No. If so, she would be came out and send me to hell. Lola I am worries." he was serious, it was clear for her. "Fine I try to call her okay?" she said to him, and put down the phone. She smiled. That means she was right, and she was happy about it. That man is full in love with Emilia. Her smile gone away, when she tried to reach Emilia three times in a row and there were no answer. Kit did not give up. "Come on Em. I don't believe you did not hide any extra key here. You always lost yours" Kit tried to find her keys above the door, below the pot. Nothing. Lola called him back. "She did not answered." Lola started "Maybe she is just sleeping Kit. Or went to her mother. She usually visit her at Sundays. She is a grown girl, she can take care of herself." 

She woke up in the morning. Her head almost exploded. Those pills were bad idea. She checked her phone it was 10 am. "Fuck" she jumped up from the bed. She saw there were at least 40 unmissed calls, and the last ones from Henry and Emma Thompson. "God, what am I doing" she blamed herself and got dressed. She called Henry back. "Emilia. God. We were so worried. Are you okay?" Henry asked her. "Yeah, I'll be there. 20 minutes I swear. I ... I am sorry." she tried to explain. "Don't worry. I held them up with idiot questions but you better hurry" he answered. "I... I am. Thank you Henry." she told him and she left her flat. When she arrived to the shooting, she tried to smile. "Darling, are you alright?" Emma walked to her. "You look awful" she added. "I am okay. I... maybe I got cold, but I tried to get over it in the weekend. I'll be okay." she told her, and went to the make up room. "Oh my god. You look like a mess" The make up artist said to her. "Let's see what we can do with you." she started to correct her face, and her twisted eyes. 

"Can we start?" the director asked them when she arrived finally. "Yes, of course." she nodded. "What the hell is going on there?" the director raised his head and looked to the entrance. Someone shouted with the security guard. "Oh my god" Em sighed. It was Kit. "Let me in, and let me talk with her. I am her friend" he yelled with the guard. "Yeah, and I am her husband. Just leave" he answered to him. "We were co-stars in Game of thrones, for fuck sake. You don't watch TV?" Kit was mad. "Get out, or I call the police" the guard answered. "Kit" Em almost ran there. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him. "Do you know him?" the guard looked at Emilia. "Yeah, yeah he is my friend." she answered and walked outside to him. "Where the hell were you?" he grabbed her arm. "Kit" she free herself. "What the hell are you doing here, I am working." she told him with anger in her voice. "What the hell I am doing here? I was at your flat. I tried to call you, ring the doorbell, knocking for at least an hour long last night. Emilia. I worried about you. Where the hell were you? Why the fucking hell you did not called me back?" his eyes were on fire. "I took some sedative pills I did not heard it. I fall asleep and I even late from the shooting, and you definitely don't help in the situation." she looked to the crew, they were all watching them. "You should leave. Now. Before someone sell the story to some fucking magazine." she was nervous. "I just wanted to talk with you" he tried to keep calm. "We'll talk later but not now. You better leave." Em turned away from him. "Just, go." she told again and left him there. She took a deep breath and went back to the crew. "I am sorry, my best friend, and he have bad days." she forced a smile. "Shall we begin?"

Kit just watched her. He stood there devastated. Since he confessed his feelings for her, things even got worse. That was hilarious.. that was insane. The whole situation. He was just worried. "As I heard, Miss Clarke told you to go home." the security guard stood in his way. "Yeah, she did" he answered and walked away. Another day. Another fucking day, and he fights with the girl who he loves more than anything. That was not right. 


	24. Sorry

Em woke up in the morning and he was there again. He was next to her. He held her in his arms. They couldn't live with each other. They tried but it is just did not worked. They were both a mess. They fell into pieces, they couldn't concentrate to work, they were nervous and impatient. They fought with everyone and that was not good. They turned out of themselves. 

Earlier That Week

After he left her at the shooting she couldn't wait to talk with her. He sent many messages to apologize. He just needed her. Not as his lover... not just as his lover but as his friend too. "Jack. Sorry I am late." He hugged his brother at a cafeteria. "No prob. Are you okay?" Jack stared him. He saw he is definitely not ok. He looked like a mess. "Let me guess, Emilia?" Jack frowned. "I ... told her." Kit sat down. "I told her everything about my fucking feelings." He spread his arms. He was still mad because of the morning. "And? She does not feel the same way?" Jack wondered. "She does. She loves me." Kit answered. "Okay Kit. Now I don't understand. What the fuck is going on?" Jacked leaned back in his chair. "I told her I love her. She told me she loves me. We were making love and..." it just came out from his mouth. "What?" Jack eyes widen. "You fucked her?" 

"I don't fuck her this time. We were making love." Kit answered. "This time? Okay let's start it from the beggining because it seems you are hiding something from me. You were fucked earlier? You cheated Rose with her? Continuously?" Jack blurted. He was in shock. "No I... did not cheat Rose with her just once. At the Emmys." He shook his head. "And now. Because as I know you are still her fiance." Jack stated. "You caused a huge mess to yourself my dear brother. But what is the story?" Jack asked and Kit knew. He had to tell him. He had to talk with someone about it. He told him everything about them. About their hook ups. Not detailed but the important parts. "You are an idiot." Jack admitted when he finished. "It would be fucking hard to not judge me?" Kit asked him. "What else should I say Kit? You knew you love her and you made idiot decisions, one after another." He answered. "And now you are mad because she chose to not be a cheater? And she wants to make things clear before jump into a relationship with you?" Jack was impartial and he just said the facts but Kit hated it. "I am not mad because of it." He answered but it was ear he was nervous. "You are. You act like an idiot and you're gonna loose her because of it." He answered. "You know what? I already regret I told this to you. Just forget it." He stood up and tried to not shout. There were people around them. "I go and visit mom alone. I don't need your clever advices"

Emilia went to meet with Lola and David after finished with the shootings. "You look like a mess." David said to her. "Thanks. That was exactly what I needed." Emilia answered sarcastically. "Sorry but I am just honest." He answered. "Yeah. The mens and their honesty. Great." She was odious. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lola made a face. Emilia was not herself. "Nothing. Just everyone comes with this honesty thing and meanwhile no one can be honest because it is just cause more trouble." Em said. "Okay. I don't even understand a world." David stated. "Why would you." She answered. "Okay stop. Maybe you are mad about Kit but do not be a bitch with him or with us. It is your mess. Clean it up." Lola told her seriously. "Now you give me an advice? Great. The last one worked well too." Em said to her. "Okay. You know what? Call me when you are yourself. And if you take one more advice from a friend. If you act like in this way with him too do not wonder why you are gonna loose him." She stood up. "David? Are you staying or?" Lola looked at him. He nodded and followed her. "Fuck." Em said and leaned back in her seat. 

Kit tried to call her before the play but she declined it. He tried to call her after the play too but she declined again. She just wrote a message to him. "Would you please let me breath?" Kit threw his phone. If she wants breath and air let it be. He will give it to her. He decided to not call her in the next couple days. That did not helped. Both were arguing with everyone in the crew and cast and they did not talked with their friends. Emilia was unbearable. She put herself 100% into work but she was not talking with anyone in the breaks. Kit did the same. They were suffering. The week almost passed and things remained the same. "Any weekend plans Emilia? You should have some rest." Henry told her on Friday afternoon. "Yeah." She answered. "Em. I... we are not friends I know but... if there is anything what I can do for you... just ask. It is sucks to see you in that mood." He told her and put his hand to her shoulder. She was broken. She started to cry. Henry crouched next to her. "I don't wanna give you any advice... I know it is the worst thing what people can do in these situations. I just wanna say... you better talk it out. Go and send the person to the hell. Tell him or her what you feel. If you just collect it in yourself it will consume you." Henry stroked her back. "Will you be okay?" He asked her before he left. "Yes and thanks. I ... was a bitch with everyone and you still trying to help me. That means a lot" she smiled to him. "Oh I do it on purpose. It was better to work with the good version of Emilia." He laughed. 

Kit went home after the play. It was almost midnight when he got home. She was there. In his door. Waiting for him. "Clarke?" He was surprised. "Can we talk?" She was staring him. "Yeah. Yeah of course." He nodded and opened his door. They walked inside. Em put his bag to the desk, crossed her arms and looked him. "So?" She asked and made a face. "Couldn't say better myself." He answered. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You gave up quite easily." She stopped her eyes on him. "What?" He frowned. "You heard it. You told me you love me and you never let me go. No matter how hard the situation is ... and look at us now. You did not called me for days." Em told him. "You cannot be serious." Kit shook his head. "You sent me away Emilia. You told me to leave you there and go home. You wrote me a message to let you breath. I gave you what you asked for fuck sake and now this is your problem?" He almost yelled with her. "You are pathetic" she told him and wanted to leave but he grabbed her arms and pulled her back. "Me? Emilia I told you how I feel for you. I would give up everything for you. Fuck Emilia I have only one sin, that I love you. But it is not okay for you because you are so damn care about the others unless yourself." He yelled "You do the fucking same thing what you always did. You trying to push me away. And I am the pathetic one? You asked me to give you time. I did and now you want me to apologize because I did what you asked? What the fucking hell is your problem?"

"Let me leave" she looked at him. "No. Not this time. You are not going anywhere until you don't explain me what is going on. Why you just can't let me love you and let us find a way together? Why?" Why you wanna push me away? Why everything is wrong what I do? Since I told you how I feel for you and we made love you avoid me. You decline my calls. Why?" His eyes were black. He squeezed her. "Why?" 

"Because I am scared okay. I am scared of my feelings. I am scared... what if I let you love me... and I loose you? What if you do not broke up with her? What if..." Em eyes were in tears but Kit stopped her. "There are no ifs Emilia. When will you understand this. There are no fucking ifs. I love you. "Kit held her face between his hands. "Just you. I never let you go. No matter how hard you trying to push me away. I am a fucking mess without you." He told her and pulled her to his chest. She squeezed him. "You asked me to give you time for what?" He looked into her eyes again. "To convince yourself about the silly things what is on your mind? This is why I went after you to the shooting. This is why I wanted to talk with you. This is why I call you twelve times a day. Because I know you. I know how silly you are. I know you think we cannot do this but we can. Trust me Emilia. Please." He begged her. "I do." Her voice was trembling. "I love you so much and it scares me." 

"I need you Em. Not just as my lover. I need you as my partner. As my friend and as my lover. I need you in every damn way." He caressed her cheek. "I am so sorry." She told him and pressed his face to his cheek. He gave a kiss to her head. "We're gonna solve this I promise."

\-------------------

And there they were. In each others arms again. They did not have sex. They did not kissed each other. Kit knew he have to wait. He knew they need to close their past before she'll be able to give all of herself to him, but that was enough in that moment. Held her close in his arms. He caressed her arms. "I wanna stay here for all thr weekend." She told him quietly. "Wish I can stay" he gave a kiss to her head. "I know." She answered. He leaned over her. "No more games. No more tantrums. Okay? I ... cannot concentrate of every other damn things if I have to worry about you." He told her. He was so confident. He was so in love. "I promise." She smiled to him. "I am glad you came yesterday. To be honest if you did not came I would have broke your door today because I cannot stand any other fucking day without you." He was stroking her hair. "That would be an expensive move." Em tried to joke. "I don't care." He answered and staring her. She placed herself back to his arms and caressed his hand. "What did you do?" She asked him when she felt the scrapes in his fist. "I had a very serious dispute with the wall" he answered. He thought it is already healed. He did not pay any attention to it. "Because of me?" She wanted to know. "No. Not really. It was... because of my dad." He answered. "What happened?" 

"My dad. He... wanted to talk about the wedding and the costs. He... this won't be an easy deal with him, but I don't care. He will accept this." He explained her. "Are you sure about it?" She turned to him. "It is my life not his. It is my decision. If I ever gonna marry someone. That will be you. And no one else."


	25. Meeting

"So you're gonna stay here?" Kit asked her before he had to leave to the theater. "Yes." She smiled at him. "I hope you have some food." Em adjusted his jacket. "Fridge is full." He stroked her cheek. "You better go before you are gonna late." Em looked to his eyes. Kit leaned closer and gave a kiss to her face. "You don't have to wait me. If you are tired or something just... " he told her. "Kit. Don't worry. Okay?" She laughed. "I feel myself at home."

Kit left her. He walked down on the stairs and he felt himself good. Better than anytime. He got the girl... from now, no matter what is going to happen... he got the girl and he knew he never let her go again. Em was staying in his flat. She was on his t-shirt and boxer. She loved it. She felt his scent. Em looked into the fridge. Kit did not lied it was full. "Okay, let's see" she wanted to cook something. "Music first." She stated and turned on the radio. 

See I wanna stay the whole night  
I wanna lay with you till the sun's up  
I wanna let you inside,   
Oh, heaven knows I've tried

I wish that I could let you love  
Wish that I could let you love me  
I wish that I could let you love  
Wish that I could let you love me

She just laughed and started to sing it while prepare everything for cooking. "Wish that I could let you love me" she closed her eyes and sang loudly. "Would you please tell me what are you doing here and where is my son?" It was Kit's father. He stood there. Em shocked and dropped the plate from her hand. 

KIT'S BIRTHDAY - 2013

"Em thanks for coming with me. I really don't have patience to my dad alone. Maybe if you be there he won't start his shit." He stopped the car in front of his parents house. "That is what are friends for" she smiled and squeezed his hand. "That house is amazing and big." She looked out from the car window. "Yeah. I know" he smiled. His father still loved to show they are aristocrats. They have blue blood. They are descendants of the royal family. It was always sounds hilarious for Kit. He did not cared about it, but his father see the world... different way. He pushed the doorbell. His mom opened it and she was surprised. "Kit. Dear son" she hugged him. "Why you did not warn me you bring your beautiful girlfriend?" She looked at Emilia. "Just my friend." Kit answered. "Emilia this is my mother, Deborah." He pointed to his mother. "It is so nice to meet you. Kit told me many things about you." Em smiled, she was kind and sweet as always. "Wish I can tell the same" she answered "but he hide you from us." Deborah put her arms around Emilia and guide her inside. Kit laughed behind them. Kit helped Emilia to took off her jacket, and hanged it. "Since when you are that gentleman?" Em whispered to him and giggled. "Emilia darling let me guide you around the house." Deborah said to her. Em looked at Kit and he just nodded. "Son. Your father is at the dining hall." 

Kit sighed. He slowly went there. "Dad." He greet him. "At least this year you did not late." He did not even looked at him. He was holding a newspaper in his hand. "At least there are things what never change." He murmured and sat down at the table. "Where is Jack?" Kit asked him. "He went back to Paris. With her under-class girlfriend." David stated without any emotions. Great. Kit thought in himself. Jack ran away. It was quite understandable. Non of them wanted to spend more time with their father, than what is necessary. "And this is our dining hall" Deborah arrived there with Emilia. "Amazing. The whole house. It is so classic." Emilia told her. She was really amazed. She knew Kit came from well-off family but she never thought this. "Baroque not classic" David stood up from the chair and went closer to her. "My apologize." She answered kindly. "Emilia Clarke." She gave his hand. "Sir David Richard Harington." He shook her hand. Em immediately understood what Kit meant when he told her... his father is strict.

"My son forgot to mention he brings a guest" he added and he was eyeing her. "Come on David. We have enough food for everyone." Deborah said and turned to Emilia."Sit down darling. I have to check the kitchen." She smiled and left them. Em and Kit smiled to each other and she sat to the table. "So Clarke? I do not think I heard your family name before" David told her. "My family are not aristocrats. My father is a sound engineer." She answered. Kit was in silence. "That explains many things" David told her. Em lowered her head. "And since when you two romantically linked?" David leaned forward and drank into his glass of wine."We are not. Emilia and I are just friends." Kit answered immediately and looked at him. David smirked. It was clearly seen he relieved. "Well... we should clink our glasses to you, my son. Finally it is your birthday and thank God it seems you have better taste than your brother." He raised his glass. "What does that mean?" Emilia couldn't hold herself back. "Em." Kit whispered to her. She took a deep breath. 

"My sons carries my name to the future. At least one of them have to find a woman with a right bloodline. Jack is not care about this. So this will be Christopher's task." David explained. Kit sighed. "Can we just change topic?" Kit asked his dad. He was ridiculous. "Fine. And Emilia where do you work?" David raised his eyes to her. She drank into the wine. "I am an actress. We are... working together in Game of Thrones." She told him with a fake smile. "An actress?" He asked back. "Yes. And I worked in a restaurant before I got this role, because my family needed money. Anything wrong with that?" Emilia asked him in serious tone. "Birthday dinner is here" Kit's mom arrived back right in time. 

\---------------

"What are you doing at my sons flat?" He asked her again. Em took a deep breath. "Mr. Harington. It is nice to meet you again." She tried to smile. "Do we know each other?" He frowned. "I am Emilia Clarke we met at Kit's birthday at 2013 and at the Emmys in 2016." She told him. "Oh, I remember." He answered and made a face. "It still not an explanation why are you here and where is my son?" He continued. "Kit is in the theater. He had this new play and... he is there." she answered while she crouched and gathered the pieces of the plate. "And you are the little slut why he is so confused about his wedding?" David asked her. He was impartial and rude. "What?" Emilia stood up. "You heard it. You have an affair with him? Kit's father stared her. "I am not obligated to keep listening your insults. I will tell him you were here. Now you are better leave." She tried to be calm and confident. "You have no right to send me away. It is you who better leave and do not ruin my sons wedding. How much is it for me?" He walked closer. "Get out of here. Now!" Emilia answered she almost yelled. She couldn't believe. "My son is going to marry Sir Arbuthon-Leslie's daughter and I won't let a no name actress prevent this." He slapped to the counter next to Emilia. "Get out" she told him again. "As I said it is not me who have to leave now." He stood in front of her but she was not afraid of him. "You better ask your son, about it which one of us should leave his flat." She was looking into his eyes. "We are not done yet." He answered and left. Em went to the door immediately and locked it. 

She was strong while he was there but after she closed the door she started to cry. She knew Kit's father not really liked her but that was too much.

KIT'S BIRTHDAY - 2013

Em went to the kitchen with Deborah. When she walked back to the living room she stopped in the door. Kit and David did not notice she was there. "At least she belongs to conservative party?" The political philosophy was also important for him. "No she is not." Kit frowned. "Oh a liberal one. My God. Son, can you please surround yourself with normal people? I swear if you would brought her home as your girlfriend I would have killed myself." He laughed sarcastically. Kit did not answered. "I hope you don't have any feelings for her. She is not the right choice for you." He continued. "She is my friend." He looked at him and he wanted to close the conversation. "Khm" Emilia tried to get their attention. "I'll be in my room. Change for the party." She told them. "Reception. It will be a reception and not a party." David told her. "I hope you have some normal dress for it" he added. "Dad!" Kit looked him, then to Em and saw her eyes were in tears. She ran up the stairs. A couple minutes later Kit knocked and entered. "I am sorry." He started. "I had no idea he is gonna behave like this." He spread his arms. Em was sitting on the bed. Her face was in her hands. "Em?" He sat next to her and hugged her. "You told me he is an asshole but never mentioned how big." Em told him and placed her head to his chest. "I don't want this." Kit stroked her back. "I know. Thank God you are not like him." Em smiled. "Sometimes I wonder how my mom stand him" he answered. "Em if you don't wanna come down to the party. You don't have to. I understand." He told her. "Reception. Not a party." She smiled to Kit and they both started to laugh. "And I am definitely will be there don't worry."

An hour later Kit was downside. He was greeting the guests. Not his guests. Those people did not cared about his birthday. They came because of his father. He hated it but he swore to his mother he'll be there. "Yes. Thank you." He smiled to an old woman. Emilia stood at the top of the stairs and watched him. She smiled. The faces what he made when he thought no one saw him. She giggled quietly. Kit's mom spotted her. She leaned to his son and told him something. Emilia raised her eyebrow. Kit turned and he forgot to breath. She was there. She wore a long, elegant red dress what was perfect. She was perfect. She pinned her hair up. Her face was shining. Her eyes were like diamonds. She looked like a princess. Deborah poked Kit and he came to mind. He walked to the bottom of the stairs. He nodded towards Emilia. She slowly started to walked down. Deborah were smiling. "Look at her, how beautiful she is" she told to her husband. He shook his head and walked away. Em saw that but she did not cared about it. "Hi" Kit whispered to her when she arrived to him. "Who are you and where is my friend?" He laughed. "Be a gentleman Harington. I already hate this party." She told him with a fake smile. "Reception." He leaned to her ears and answered to her quietly. "I swear if you say this word again, I am gonna kill you." Emilia giggled.

"Christopher?" An old lady stopped them. "Good evening Mary." He put his fake smile on. "And look at you. What a wonderful lady. It seems you have good eyes for woman." She was eyeing Emilia and smiled. They decided to not deny anything. They were just smiling and accepted the kind words... "She is just his friend. Right son?" His father appeared next to them and made things clear, before anyone could think otherwise.


End file.
